Wasteland
by MildlyInsane
Summary: 15 year old Lorna Morello is sent to a youth camp after being caught stealing & scamming. She meets her roommate Boo, who is very aggressive about her sexuality, Nicky, with hair even crazier than Lorna's inability to decide if the older girl is sister figure or a romantic interest, & her counselor, a bold, aggressive man who other girls swear they've heard terrible rumors about.
1. Chapter 1

**Wasteland**

**Summary: Fifteen year old Lorna Morello is sent to a youth correction camp after being caught stealing and scamming. She immediately meets quite a few interesting and/or frightening characters there, including her roommate Boo - who is very aggressive about her sexuality, Boo's friend Nicky - a girl with hair even crazier than Lorna's inability to decide if the older girl should be like a sister to her or a romantic partner, and her counselor - a frighteningly bold and aggressive man who other girls swear they've heard terrifying rumors about. (Lorna, Nicky, Boo, and Mendez are main characters in this. Red, Suzanne, Vee, and Caputo are secondary characters. Most others who are included are either only mentioned or just pop up very minimally a few times.)**

**xxxxxx**

_**Welcome to my second Orange Is The New Black story... My first one was a sort of test-drive, to see if I could handle the characters and situations I'm interested in writing about. I enjoyed writing my first story, and wanted to write more... So I have. As I guess I like to do, I've made all the characters into teenagers and put them into a stressful, frightening situation. I haven't been timid about including sexual content in this, nor violence and sexual assault. So be forewarned - If things like that bother you, be careful. This story can get kinda rough... But it's got some lovely bits of Nicky and Lorna's blossoming love story in it too. I hope you guys like it. It's kind of my first real story for this fandom. The other one expanded on an existing scene and was short. This one is my own original idea and is long as hell... I worked hard on it, so I hope some people out there enjoy it. :)**_

**xxxxxx**

**CHAPTER 1**

****Monday****

**xxxxxx**

With a shaking exhale and tears in her eyes, Lorna Morello looked around the room. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She wasn't a bad person... at least, she didn't think she was. What she did was pretty much harmless. There wasn't a true victim - not an individual... and she was willing to give everything back that she could if they'd just let her off the hook... But that wasn't good enough... so she'd been sent here.

She had been ordered to live for an estimated month (depending upon her progress or lack thereof) in the Litchfield Youth Camp - which sounded much more fun by name than it probably was going to be. It sounded like summer camp on the surface - but Lorna gathered it was basically prison for teenagers. She wasn't allowed to leave. She had to follow a strict schedule and talk to counselors. The girls here even had to all wear the same thing. She had been issued three plain grey t-shirts, three pairs of plain grey sweatpants, and a sweatshirt and jacket. Even all the socks, underwear, and bras were just plain, basic white stuff. Most of the clothing was too big for her, and she wasn't allowed to wear her own stuff - not even her own underwear!

They had even already made her change out of the clothes she had come in. Lorna didn't wear sweatpants and plain ugly t-shirts. She always dressed to impress. Now she couldn't. She was going to look like she was in P.E. constantly... And even in P.E. she rolled her shorts up to make them cuter and cut her t-shirt to fit different. She wasn't allowed to do that here.

Lorna was really dreading this. A whole month in this place sounded practically impossible to survive. She already felt extremely uncomfortable just being dressed like a mental patient... She frowned and stared across the desk at the woman who was explaining the facility. Was Lorna a mental patient? This wasn't a mental hospital, was it? Youth Camp... Was that a gentle way of saying she was crazy, but too young to go to adult crazy-person jail? She didn't do anything crazy... She just stole a lot of stuff, and returned some of that stuff for cash... and she did this for a long time, at a lot of different businesses. It all caught up with her so suddenly. What she did was maybe a little wrong, a tad bit immoral... but not crazy...

"You okay, Hun?" The woman across the desk frowned. Her name was Natalie Figueroa, and she was apparently like the big boss around here. She had been talking this whole time, with Lorna spacing out here and there during the long explanation of the facility and all its rules. She must have noticed the young girl's worried expression.

"I'm fine." Lorna forced a smile, swallowing and blinking back unshed tears. "This isn't like... a crazy person center, is it?" She finally just asked. If she was in the loony bin, she had a right to at least know it.

Figueroa - who had told Lorna earlier that she could just call her 'Fig,' smiled and shook her head. "No. I mean, there are mental health concerns for some of the clients here, but nothing too significant. There are facilities specifically for that, but this isn't one of them. Mental health is by no means our major focal point here. You'll be safe. There's nothing you need to worry about. None of the other girls are going to do anything to you. If anyone does, we'll deal with it swiftly. We don't tolerate violence."

Lorna swallowed. The woman probably meant for that to be reassuring, but it wasn't. Lorna just wanted to know nobody thought she was crazy. She didn't even consider other girls here might hurt her... and Fig didn't even promise none of them would - just that if they did, there'd be consequences. Consequences wouldn't do her any good if she'd already been beaten up.

"At any rate, your schedule is included in your packet." She nodded toward the overwhelmingly full folder of papers she had given Lorna at the beginning of this conversation. "Every client here sees their counselor at minimum twice a week. We can adjust that as needed - if you're having a hard time, you can see him every day if you need to. We're going with monday and tuesday this week, since you're still transitioning into our program. If things go well, next week and the weeks after, it'll be tuesday and friday."

"Make sure you report for meals on time. We don't serve late, and don't enable eating disorders. If you make a habit of missing meals, we'll notice and it'll be just another issue to add to the list of reasons to keep you here longer. Same goes for your tutoring and study time and your job." She went on.

"My job?" Lorna frowned.

"Yes." Fig smiled. "You'll be assigned a job. It's not going to be backbreaking or eat up too much of your time. Jobs are typically a couple hours per day. It's to teach you responsibility while you're here."

"Do I get paid?" Lorna's eyebrows rose.

"A small compensation, yes. We have a small shop - with magazines, candy, art supplies, journals, sketchbooks... Stuff like that - for your free time. You can spend the money you earn from your job there. Until then, we've got a library, a rec room, tables outside, basketball hoops, a small track, garden... Even without money during your first few days here, there are plenty of things to do." The director explained.

Lorna nodded. This wasn't really sounding that bad the more the woman explained. Besides the terrible clothing and not being allowed to leave, it seemed livable.

"Phone calls are limited to between eight and nine am and eight and nine pm, from your approved list, unless there's a special circumstance or emergency. No cell phones allowed, no internet of any kind." Fig continued.

Lorna's shoulders slumped. Well, that was big... How was she supposed to live without phones or internet? How could she talk to her boyfriend, Christopher? She texted or messaged him online literally every day - many, many times per day.

"Don't be caught out of your room after 9:30pm." Fig added.

"What if I have to pee?" Lorna whispered, feeling a pout form on her lips. She never went to bed at 9:30... She wasn't an old woman... and as long as she was up, she'd be drinking water every now and then, and she always had to pee right before bed.

Fig shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Then you go pee. But try to do that before 9:30. That should be reserved for when you simply can't wait - not an every night occurrence. We can't have you all running the halls all night."

Lorna exhaled and closed her eyes. "Okay... I'll try to go before 9:30." She agreed. She'd just have to not drink anything too late. That was annoying.

"You'll do fine here as long as you follow the rules, Hun. So don't be nervous. The other girls here are typically nice enough... Don't follow their lead if they're doing anything dumb, but you'll make friends quick. We accept girls age 13-21, but it's mostly high school kids, 14-18. I think we have a couple nineteen year olds right now."

"Adults can be here too?" Lorna wondered.

"Only very young adults, and most of those twenty or twenty one are special cases. Mainly, we don't want young adults just barely older than teenagers to be treated as adults. Depending on life circumstance, some of these young women haven't ever been taught how to exist as adults. The human brain isn't fully developed - fully mature, until about age twenty-five. We're giving very young adult offenders a bit of a break. A second chance." Fig pushed her chair back and moved to stand. "You ready to go meet your room mate and have a look around the center?"

Lorna swallowed, but nodded. She really didn't want to meet her room mate. Even though she was sentenced to spend time here just like the rest of the girls - probably for a similar reason - she couldn't help but feel a little scared by her peers. Maybe they had done things worse than what she did. Maybe they were dangerous or crazy - otherwise violent or perverts. She didn't want to have a room mate.

She followed the director down a hallway, hugging her stack of clothing and papers against her chest as she walked. She passed a few girls who kind of just stared at her. They didn't look mean exactly, but didn't smile or say hi either.

"You're in room 13." Fig told her, gesturing toward a room with the number on its door. "The doors do not lock. Don't try to make it lock by tying anything to the knob, pushing the dresser in front of it... There's a good reason they don't lock, so don't try it."

"Welcome." A somewhat sinister and amused sounding voice spoke up as soon as Lorna and the director entered the room. "This my new little friend?"

"Yes, Carrie." Fig sounded annoyed as she responded. "This is Lorna Morello. Lorna, this is Carrie Black."

"You can call me Boo." The girl grinned as she walked up and held out her hand, grabbing Lorna's and shaking firmly.

"Really?" Lorna laughed nervously. "Boo?"

"Yep." Boo nodded. "I'll take it from here, Ma'am." Boo smiled up at the director as she put her hand on Lorna's shoulder. "I'll show her around."

Fig frowned. "Be nice, Carrie. Lorna, if you need anything, you know where my office is. If she gives you any trouble-"

"I won't!" Boo laughed. "Geeze. Come on, kid. I'll show you our room. You get your own bed, half of the dresser. You get a desk..." She started explaining as she gestured toward the various pieces of furniture.

Lorna exhaled nervously as she watched Fig smile lightly and back out of the room, leaving her with this new girl - who honestly looked a little scary. She was a heavyset girl, with short, dark hair, and a sort of mean look to her. Lorna wasn't great at guessing ages, but Carrie - or Boo - seemed to be older than her. Maybe even one of the young adults Fig was talking about. She hadn't actually said or did anything mean... She just looked kind of scary, and was aggressively talkative. Just the fact that she'd put her hand on Lorna's back immediately was a little odd. Lorna didn't often touch people she just met. That was reserved for close friends where she came from.

"Let's put your stuff down." Boo suggested, taking Lorna's stack of clothes from her hands and putting them into the top drawer of the dresser. "Can't say it makes much sense to give us this whole dresser when this is all the clothes we use... Most kids aren't here more than a couple months either. I guess the big offenders last longer."

"How long have you been here?" Lorna wondered.

"Two months." Boo smirked. "And I got two left if I don't fuck up again."

Lorna grimaced. That was a long time. Four months? Lorna was only here for one. "What'd you do?" She whispered, staring wide-eyed at Boo.

Boo laughed and shook her head. "Nothin' too bad. How old are you?" She frowned.

Lorna swallowed nervously. "Fifteen." She squeaked. "How about you?"

"Older than fifteen..." Boo smirked. "So anyway, the monitors and counselors run a pretty tight ship around here. There's always two monitors on duty. They can't give you medication or counsel you really, but they kind of just keep watch around the place... The counselors just work during the day unless they stay late - some of 'em do sometimes. Day meaning 8am - 1am. Their hours are staggered - they like for there to be a counselor here almost all the time, unfortunately. They can give you medication - and suggest psych stays and shit, so don't get on their bad side. They're not allowed to strip search you - though a couple of 'em might try. That's what I've heard." She laughed.

Lorna inhaled a small breath and frowned.

"They can pat you down though. Some of 'em take advantage of that. Who's your counselor?" Boo rattled.

"Um... Menendez or somethin'?" Lorna shrugged.

"Oh... Mendez..." Boo frowned. "Yeah... He's kind of a perv."

"He is?" Lorna pouted.

"Yeah. He always seems to get assigned the youngest, cutest girls. There's two other girls in here like you - young, tiny, cute... He's their counselor too. Surprise, surprise." Boo scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Can I change counselors?" Lorna whispered.

"I doubt that. Especially not yet. You haven't even met the guy." Boo laughed. "You a lesbian?"

"W-what?" Lorna breathed. Did she just hear that right?

"Are you a lesbian? Do you have sex with girls?" Boo asked slowly and more bluntly.

Lorna inhaled, feeling slightly speechless as she shook her head. "Um... N-no..." She breathed.

"Hm..." Boo shrugged, narrowing her eyes and looking Lorna up and down. "You wanna fool around anyway?"

"No... I don't." Lorna pouted. "I have a boyfriend. Christopher."

"Right..." Boo frowned. "You know... Lesbian sex doesn't count as cheating. Have you had sex with your boyfriend?" She asked.

"Well that's... That's not really your business." Lorna shook her head.

"I'm just sayin', if you're not a virgin, this doesn't have to be a big deal at all. If you've ridden dick already, this is gonna be nothing. I mean, not nothing. It's so much better, but like not as painful. I can teach you exactly how to do it." She reached out toward Lorna's arm.

"No!" Lorna gasped, slapping the older girl's hand away.

"Alright." Boo laughed. "Fine. It's just fingers. Like, seriously... It'd be me sticking a couple fingers up in you, movin' 'em around a bit... Making you feel all kinds of tingly and excited... I guarantee you'd love it."

"No." Lorna hugged her arms around herself and looked down.

"Well, maybe later. Let's go to lunch before we end up late." Boo suggested, taking off toward the door as though what she had just said wasn't completely inappropriate and disgusting.

Lorna frowned and followed her. It wasn't like she knew anyone else in the building. Though Boo was vulgar, and honestly kind of scary, she was the closest thing to a friend that she had, and the only guide she had. She had no choice but to follow the older girl.

**xxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay! Thank you for the reviews on my first chapter. It's all very encouraging. By the way, I also publish all my new stories on Archive of Our Own under the name "Megan Rosenberg" if you're ever over there and want to read them there instead of here. It's strange to me how entire fandoms are much more or much less active here or there... No one comments on my Orange Is The New Black stories there, but you do here... and no one comments on my Ghostbusters stories here, but they do there. Same story, different audience I guess.**_

_**Anyway, thanks for the comments. I really do appreciate it a lot. :)**_

**xxxxxx**

**CHAPTER 2**

**xxxxxx**

At lunch, Lorna was given a plastic tray filled with food that was a lower quality than even her high school had to offer. (She honestly hadn't believed food could sink to this low a quality and still be legal to serve to humans.) The tray had discolored apple sauce in one compartment, mushy peas in another, some kind of chili, and a sort of hard piece of bread. She was particularly relieved when a juice box and sealed string cheese were thrown onto it at the end of the line. The items still being packaged made them seem a little safer.

"Thank you." Lorna smiled up at the girl serving the tray to her. She looked only a few years older than Lorna herself, and was wearing the same sweats uniform as the other girls. Maybe this girl's job was to help at meals. Lorna wondered what her own job was going to be. Hopefully something easy and clean - like shredding paper in the office or answering the phone. She could be an okay secretary probably.

The girl smiled and nodded, but didn't say anything back. Lorna frowned and looked away, feeling kind of embarrassed. None of the other girls were saying thank you. Maybe that wasn't proper etiquette around here.

"Thanks, Norma." Boo grabbed her tray next, holding it in one hand as she put her arm around Lorna's shoulders. "Norma doesn't speak. She's been here the whole time I've been here, and I never once heard her say a single word."

"Oh..." Lorna forced a breathless smile and glanced back at the girl behind the counter for a moment. "Why doesn't she talk?" Lorna whispered as she leaned closer to her room mate.

Boo shrugged. "Maybe she can't - like she doesn't know how or her tongue's gone or something. Maybe she's traumatized about whatever she did to be put in here. I really don't know her. Don't know why she's here or anything."

"Hm..." Lorna shrugged. That was odd, really - for a girl Norma's age to just not speak at all. She couldn't have been older than twenty-one. Fig already said so - that that was the age cut off for someone to be living here. Lorna had never met a teenager who just didn't talk. Unless they were deaf. "Can she hear?" Lorna wondered with furrowed brows.

"Seems like it. Fuck if I know. I just let her do her thing and don't question it." Boo laughed.

Lorna forced a small laugh. That was pretty blunt. She supposed Boo was right though. It didn't matter too much what Norma did and why. Lorna was only in here for a month. She only had to make a couple friends so she wasn't completely alone in here... And they didn't even have to be long-term friends. There was no reason to learn Norma's story. Or anyone else's really... She just had to survive her time, then go home to her boyfriend and live happily ever after.

"Here's where we sit." Boo gestured toward a table where another girl was already sitting with one of her legs bent at the knee and her foot up on the seat next to her..

The other girl glanced over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow before smirking as she looked Lorna up an down. "Hey." She stood up and offered her hand. "Nicky Nichols." She introduced herself.

"Lorna Morello." Lorna shook her hand and forced a smile. She was glad this girl was being welcoming, but her roommate was welcoming too - perhaps too much so. She wanted people to be nice, but not in a creepy way. With Boo asking her for sex and immediately interrogating her on her sexuality, Lorna was beginning to worry she might have already fallen in with the wrong crowd. Boo was extremely eager to talk to her, put her arm around her, explain lesbian sex to her... Now this girl seemed really genuinely pleased to meet her too. She just wanted to get through her time here - do what they asked her to, lay low - not get into any fights... She didn't even consider she might have to worry about any of the girls sexually harassing or assaulting her.

"Yeah. I know who you are. We've heard about you already. We actually don't get new people that often. There's like thirty of us here, and half of us have been here for months." Nicky told her. "Boo was told she was gettin' a roommate so we've all been eagerly awaiting your arrival. Come sit." She sat back down and gestured toward the seat next to her.

Lorna nodded slightly and placed her tray down on the table, sitting next to Nicky and glancing toward her. She seemed very confident. Not mean or pushy. Not vaguely threatening like Boo, but just really sure of herself. She didn't seem shy or nervous about meeting someone new. Lorna was kind of nervous though. She preferred meeting people when they were new - not her. She actually kind of liked welcoming others, hosting parties... She didn't like being the new person.

Lorna looked Nicky over, trying to be sly about it. Nicky had the wildest hair Lorna had ever seen on a white girl - maybe on any girl. It was an almost reddish blonde, curly and unkempt. It didn't look like she had even tried to tame it. Maybe she didn't even brush it. It wasn't a style Lorna would ever try herself, but she had to admit Nicky make it look good. She also wore smudged, dark eyeliner that made her look like she'd gotten drunk last night, didn't bother washing her face, and just woke up like that the next morning. Lorna wondered if she had done something like that. Could Nicky have smuggled alcohol in here? Was she the sort who was going to be doing things against the rules and constantly getting herself in trouble? Would Lorna end up getting in trouble just by associating with someone like Nicky?

"What are ya thinking, kid?" Nicky frowned.

Lorna shook her head and blinked as she stared down at her tray. "Nothing..." She forced a breathless laugh.

"Well, you're just stairin' at me..." Nicky laughed. "So what are you in here for? How long you got?"

"Um..." Lorna shrugged. "I think they said it depends on my behavior and how I do and stuff, but they estimated a month."

"That's it?" Nicky's eyebrows rose as she scoffed, shook her head, and rolled her eyes. "What'd you do? Not say please and thank you to your mom? What the hell kind of sentence is that?"

"We're teenagers, Nicky... They're not putting us in prison for the rest of our lives. I thought the idea was like a quick reform - show us the error of our ways, fix us, and let us go... How long's yours?" Lorna frowned.

"I've been here two and a half months already and have another month and a half still to go." Nicky told her. "God damn... They really fucked me over. As usual."

"What did you do?" Lorna wondered.

Nicky laughed. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Lorna laughed and looked down. "Fine. I stole. A lot." She explained. "I stole things from stores. Sometimes I returned them for cash. And I ordered things online, called and said I never got the stuff, got refunds and got to keep the items. Then sometimes I'd return those in-store for cash too."

"Damn. That's really smart." Boo commented.

Lorna shrugged one shoulder as she looked over at Boo. "Wasn't smart enough to not get caught."

"I could have used someone like you." Nicky noted. "Not that it wouldn't have just led us both straight here - or worse."

"So what did you do then?" Lorna asked.

"Drugs. Heroin." Nicky answered simply.

Lorna felt a little speechless for a second. She didn't know kids her age did heroin. Marijuana, yes. Alcohol, cigarettes, of course... Maybe some of the really messed up kids did cocaine... but heroin? Lorna wasn't even sure what heroin did, or how someone would take it. She knew lots of kids who drank, lots who smoked weed. She'd heard rumors about a junior boy at her school doing cocaine... No one in her social circle ever mentioned heroin. "H-how old are you?" Lorna whispered.

Nicky laughed. "Jesus, kid... I'm about as old as you are. This is a youth facility."

"I know..." Lorna looked down and stirred her apple sauce with a plastic spoon. She let the spoon drop and then looked back up. "I just... I didn't know kids our age did heroin. It seems so serious."

"So does theft and mail scams, Morello." Nicky laughed. "Nobody's in here because they were doing things right. We all fucked up big or else we wouldn't be in here."

"I guess that's true." Lorna agreed, glancing to the seat across from her as a fourth girl sat down at the table.

"If they're going to have me cook here, they could at least give me something edible to work with, right?" The girl complained in a thick accent as she practically slammed her tray down onto the table. "Am I being unreasonable asking for actual food? What am I supposed to do with canned apple sauce and chili?"

"Red, this is Lorna Morello. The new girl. She literally just got here like a half hour ago." Boo nodded toward Lorna, who offered the older girl a small, tight-lipped smile.

"Hi." The older girl sighed. "You know these peas came in a bag... Not frozen either. Like a twenty pound bag of smashed up peas in a cardboard box with three other massive bags just like it. Probably everything that didn't meet the quality standards to be served to human beings - maybe not even to livestock."

"Really?" Lorna looked down at her tray.

"I'd say they're probably full of preservatives, but who could tell? They could be rotten for all I know. They certainly smell like it. I'm not about to taste them." Red rolled her eyes.

"The bread's okay." Lorna shrugged as she took a tiny bite of it. Crumbs fell down onto her tray as she chewed. "A little hard..." She added.

"It's toasted, but it was already hard... So, you're the new girl? Big Boo's roommate?" Red noted.

"Guess so." Lorna forced a small laugh. She frowned as she looked past Red's shoulder, noticing a very tall, mean-looking girl a few tables away glaring angrily in their direction. Lorna stared back for a few long, breathless seconds before turning and looking slightly behind herself. Was the girl glaring at her?

Red must have noticed Lorna's worried expression, because she followed the younger girl's gaze, then looked back, scoffed, and rolled her eyes. "It's not about you, Sweetie, so don't worry. That's Vee. She's staring daggers at the back of my head - not at you."

"Oh." Lorna breathed out nervously. "W-what's her problem?"

Red rolled her eyes again. "Everybody's got an arch nemesis. She's mine."

"I don't think I have a nemesis." Lorna shrugged. "Why does she hate you?"

Red shook her head. "Old stuff." She answered vaguely. "Blown out of proportion, of course. She's always got to be one to take things way too far, hold a grudge forever over something insignificant... like a fucking lunatic."

Lorna grimaced and glanced back toward Vee, who was sitting next to a second girl who didn't seem to have blinked her eyes in all this time. "Who's the crazy-looking girl next to her?" Lorna whispered.

"Um..." Nicky narrowed her eyes as she cocked her head to the side and looked across the room. "People call her Crazy Eyes... I guess I don't really know her real name."

"Maybe she doesn't have one." Lorna speculated as she opened her string cheese. "Maybe the staff here found her in the woods or something. She looks totally nuts..."

"Oh, she is. Totally batshit fuckin' crazy. Man, if you've ever heard her talk..." Boo trailed off.

"She's not blinking..." Lorna noticed, unable to break eye contact with the girl. She's either starin' at the back of your head too, or she's staring at me..." She whispered.

"Just look away." Boo laughed. "If you're tryin' to win a staring contest with her, I can tell you now it ain't gonna happen."

Lorna blinked and looked down. She really didn't need to be making enemies in here. Especially not this soon. She'd been here less than an hour.

"She writes pretty good erotica though. Really twisted, disjointed shit, but it's kinda hot." Nicky noted. "She's got a journal that someone found and passed around one weekend. All kinds of shit about aliens fuckin' each other and time travel sex. I think there were ghosts fingering each other through some kind of portal to the spirit realm and some kind of monster with six vaginas and dick fingers - like actual functioning dicks instead of fingers. I read the whole thing one night - it was like an entire notebook. Like an eighty page notebook - front and back... Completely full. It was quite a ride."

"Wow..." Lorna frowned, glancing across the room again. "Red, she's still stairin' at you." She noted of Vee. "They won't like attack you or anything, will they? I mean... are they dangerous?"

"Potentially." Red shrugged. "If she fucks with me, I'll have her wishing she were dead. Nobody takes a swing at me without gettin' a swing right back at them. And I work in the kitchen, so I have access to knives."

Lorna felt her eyes widen.

"She won't really stab her." Nicky whispered, clearly reading Lorna's expression of worry. "I mean, not unless she has to. We aren't allowed to take knives out of the kitchen, so Vee would have to try something in there for that plan to even be possible."

"Who's your counselor? You met them yet?" Red wondered as she took a cautious bite of apple sauce and then made a disgusted face.

"Mendez." Lorna frowned, remembering what Boo said about the man. "I haven't met him."

"Oh, Honey... You don't want to meet him." Red frowned. "He's such a creep."

Lorna swallowed and looked down.

"I heard he raped a girl last year." Nicky whispered. "I wasn't here last year. I don't know that anyone here now was - nobody stays that long... But that's what I heard. A rumor's just a rumor... but still. There's not any rumors about other counselors being rapists - well, except Bennett. He's a monitor though - not a counselor."

"Bennett's not a rapist." Boo frowned.

"Yeah he is." Nicky disagreed. "Daya's pregnant. It's gotta be his. She's been in here longer than I have and she's only like a month along. I've seen Bennett and her flirting, getting really close in the corners when they both think no one's looking. I heard that during that week when she was between roommates, Bennett snuck into her room and they had sex."

"Yeah, but she consented." Boo went on with a shrug and a shake of her head as she tore her crumbly piece of toast in half. "He didn't rape her. They both wanted to do it. And she's only maybe pregnant... So maybe the whole thing is just a rumor."

"No, she took a test. I heard her friends talking about it. She's pregnant for sure, and she can't consent to sex with a twenty year old man." Nicky persisted.

"Twenty's not that old, Nichols." Boo scoffed. "She's sixteen, not five."

"It's an abuse of authority." Red agreed with Nicky. "The monitors and counselors wouldn't be allowed to pursue a sexual relationship even if it wasn't a youth center. Like doctors and patients or teachers and students - even in university. It's just not moral. And Daya is still a minor. Bennett's an adult. She can't consent."

"Daya knows full well what she's doing." Boo shook her head. "As far as I know, she's even the one who started the whole thing."

Nicky shook her head, but didn't argue any further. "The counselors and monitors aren't allowed to fuck you, Lorna, regardless of what Boo here says." She smirked.

"Good to know." Lorna breathed out a nervous laugh.

"In all seriousness though..." Nicky furrowed her brow. "Mendez is kind of a creep. If he says anything inappropriate, tell someone. Tell me."

"Okay..." Lorna frowned, hoping these girls were exaggerating. She'd never met Mendez, but so far, everyone she had talked to about him was making her believe he was going to be some horrible, violent rapist or something. "And they won't let me just switch counselors?" She pouted.

Boo shook her head. "Nope. I got Healy and he's a fuckin' idiot. I've tried to switch to Rodgers over and over again, not that it'd probably be much better."

"Yeah, there's not really any good counselors. Some people like Rogers, but..." Nicky trailed off and shrugged. "It's kinda just like one of those things where you've gotta serve your time, try not to make trouble or argue too much... Just get through it so you can leave."

"Get through what?" Lorna stared with wide-eyes. "Do you think Mendez is like... gonna attack me or somethin'?"

"No..." Nicky laughed. "I mean, probably not... I mean just the whole thing. Get through the whole thing of having to be here. I think Mendez is mostly talk - like he'll comment on your tits or your ass or just kinda look you up and down and stare too long. I mean, I did hear the rape rumor - and that's not good... But it is a rumor, and it's old..."

"Great..." Lorna exhaled loudly.

"Well... Anyway, just keep me informed. You've got friends here - all of us at the table. Right, girls?" Nicky looked toward Boo and then Red. They both nodded. "So just tell us if he does anything or says anything that scares you. We'll help as much as we can."

"Okay." Lorna frowned. "I hope you guys are just being dramatic here..."

"Well.. Maybe we are. He's not my counselor. All I know is what I've heard." Nicky shrugged.

**xxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 3**

**xxxxxx**

"Afternoon, um... Lorna is it?" Mendez spoke as he stood up from his desk and walked around to shake Lorna's hand.

"Yeah." She breathed nervously. He was really tall... Like maybe the tallest person she had ever seen in real life. She reached out and let him shake her hand, even though what she really wanted to do was turn around and walk right back out the door. After everything her new friends said about him, she really didn't want to meet him.

Lorna swallowed and stared nervously up at her counselor as he gripped her hand in his, rather firmly, and shook it. His hand felt warm as he wrapped it around hers and smiled down at her. His skin was a little rough - maybe dry. She felt like a tiny child with his monstrous hand completely enveloping hers. She wasn't confident she could break his hold on her if she had to. Just by this one simple gesture, she could feel his strength.

"Never heard that name before. Thought it was a typo - like Laura or Lauren..." He shrugged.

Lorna shrugged too as he squeezed her hand in his. She didn't think her name was that odd, but she was used to it... It was true she hadn't ever met anyone else who shared it. Maybe it was odd.

As they shook hands for what felt like a really, really long time, she looked up at her counselor's face. He had a really distracting mustache - the kind men in television shows from the 1980s had all the time, like a giant fuzzy caterpillar on his lip. She narrowed her eyes, wondering why a man would choose to wear a mustache like that. She couldn't imagine many people considering it attractive.

"You admiring my mustache?" He smirked and finally let go of her hand.

Lorna let out a small breath, but couldn't bring herself to answer. She didn't want to offend him and wasn't sure if he was participating in self-deprecation or not. She wasn't about to join in on a possible joke only to find out too late he wasn't joking.

"I hear you just got here around lunch time. You've had a moment to meet some of the other girls and have a look around. So how's your day been going so far?" He wondered as he moved back around to the other side of his desk and sat back down.

"Okay." Lorna answered, her voice still small.

"Good. Go ahead and have a seat." He gestured toward the chair across from his own.

Lorna swallowed and sat down, staring at the items on his desk instead of at him. This was her first time meeting the man - after hearing from several people that he was a terrible creepy pervert. She was naturally very nervous.

"So I've looked through your file. We're gonna meet today and tomorrow this week, but starting next week we're moving you to tuesday and fridays - assuming things go well. Most girls meet with their counselors twice a week. The real fucked up ones have to be seen daily." He explained.

Lorna glanced up at him for a second. Did he just say what she thought she heard? She just met this guy and he was describing the girls here - girls just like her - as 'fucked up?' That wasn't very professional. Wasn't very nice either. She looked back down at a cup of pens and pencils near the edge of his desk.

"What would you like to talk about, Lorna?" Mendez went on. "You've got an hour here with me today..."

"I dunno." She shrugged, still finding it hard to actually look up at him. What the hell was she going to talk about for a whole hour? She couldn't even bring herself to speak a full sentence to this man. She could barely even force herself to look up at him.

"Well, it can be anything. We can discuss why you felt the need to commit the crimes you committed, how things are going here. Who you've met, how you're getting along with them. Anything you're worried about regarding living here?" He suggested. "Anything that's not going well at home? This doesn't have to be fully about why you're here. We can talk about anything. A lot of the issues girls in here are facing - things they've done that they shouldn't have - it goes deeper than that. There are reasons behind our actions. Past trauma, insecurities, problems with family or friends..."

She shrugged again. She really didn't want to talk to this guy at all. She didn't trust him. If she trusted him, maybe she'd tell him she was nervous about Boo being a little too handsy and aggressive with her sex-talk. She'd ask if Vee and her crazy-eyed friend were dangerous and if there was anything Lorna could do to be kept away from them if they were. Maybe she'd tell him she wondered if she could have visitors or not - she didn't remember Fig mentioning that.

"You might like the conversation better if you lead it, Sweetheart." He smirked with a raised eyebrow.

Lorna frowned. What was that supposed to mean?

"Fine. Why'd you steal all that shit?" Mendez leaned back in his chair and stared across the desk at her.

Lorna looked down and shrugged.

"You just took it for no reason?" Mendez stared. "Voice in your head tell you to do it?"

"No... Well..." She exhaled. "I wanted money. I returned a lot of it for money. My parents wouldn't let me work, and I wanted nice clothes and stuff - like everybody else."

"Right." Mendez nodded. "Wasn't a very good idea though. You got caught... and you're lucky you're here and not in some fucked up juvie place where the other kids'll stab you in the shower."

Lorna stared at him with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open. He was so blunt.

"So it was worth it to you to risk your future for some nice clothes?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to look nice, for my boyfriend." She whispered. Christopher had dated other girls before her - rich, beautiful ones - ones with appearances which took a fair amount of money to upkeep. How was she going to get makeup, hair styling products, expensive shoes, bags, and clothing if her parents wouldn't buy it for her and she was too young to get a job?

"Oh..." Mendez laughed softly. "Your boyfriend. Your mother told me about him."

"If you're gonna tell my mom everything I say to you, I'm not sayin' any more." Lorna pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away.

Mendez let out a loud laugh. "Honey, I don't tell her shit. I let her talk to me - so I know more about what's goin' on with you... But anything you say to me stays between us. I can promise you that."

"Really?" Lorna looked back toward him. "You won't tell the other counselors or anything either?"

"Nope. It'll be our secret. Just you and me, Babe." Mendez shrugged.

Lorna forced a small smile, but sunk further into her chair and swallowed nervously. Maybe this was how the rumors of him sexually assaulting people got started - since he called young girls he just met by pet names and clearly had no boundaries when it came to swearing in front of his teenaged clients. Maybe that was all there was to it though. Maybe he was just kind of vulgar and sexist and that was it. He hadn't said anything outright threatening. He hadn't been completely inappropriate. She didn't think so at least.

"Anyway, I'm sorry to be the one to say this, but your mother says Christopher has asked you to stop talking to him." Mendez frowned.

Lorna felt her heart sink. That wasn't true. Well, it was, but they were in the middle of a fight. He didn't really want her to stop talking to him. He was mad at her in the moment - not forever.

"She says you and Christopher went on a date, he didn't call you or text you or message you or whatever it is you kids do... So you started harassing him and wouldn't let it go." Mendez explained.

She shook her head. "That's not true. He loves me." She felt tears stinging her eyes. She had had a similar conversation to this with her mother before all this youth-camp mess.

"Hon... I'm not tryin' to be a dick here, but if the kid told you to leave him alone, it's gonna be best for everyone that you leave him alone." Mendez frowned, but his eyes had a glimmer of amusement in them. "You're not gonna get your life back on track if you're chasin' some dumb kid who doesn't even like you."

Lorna shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "He's not dumb, and he does like me. He and I were just in an argument. You don't know him, and you don't know me." She whispered, looking down at the ugly, matted blue carpet.

"You don't need him, Lorna." Mendez went on. "If he doesn't want anything to do with you, move on. You're a cute girl. There's other options out there. Tons for someone like you. You don't want to be with someone who doesn't love you back."

She shook her head again, but didn't say anything else.

"Don't waste your time chasin' some stupid boy." Mendez persisted. "You're hot enough to get someone better. Someone older, probably. Fuck, if this kid is your age? I can only imagine how awkward the physical part of your relationship would be." He laughed. "Have you had sex with this kid?"

Lorna looked up at him with a small breath. Was her counselor supposed to be talking about her sex life? She wasn't even the one who brought it up...

"Have you? Is that why you can't let him go? He popped your cherry and then left?" Mendez guessed.

Lorna continued staring.

"You can get sex from other people, Darling. People a hell of a lot better at it than some teenaged kid." He laughed. "You know some girls are sorta scared by bigger dicks, but they all enjoy 'em once they get past the fear. There's a reason men feel threatened if you tell 'em you think their dick's small - because women won't wanna be with them if it is. Women love big dicks."

"What?" Lorna frowned, her voice so tiny she could barely hear herself.

"I'm saying, if you find someone else to date and have sex with, go for someone older. Someone with a big dick. It'll feel good. That's what I've been told, anyway." He smirked.

Lorna swallowed and looked down. Was he talking about himself? Was that why he was trying to get her to leave Christopher? So she'd be with him?

"We need to come up with some specific goals to work toward." Mendez changed the subject. "I typically have my clients come up with three."

She couldn't bring herself to look up. She couldn't believe he'd just gone off on that tangent about sex and dicks... She just met this guy. He was her counselor - an adult man... He knew she was a teenager. Why would he think any of that was appropriate?

"Goals, Lorna." Mendez said louder. "We gotta come up with goals. You payin' attention?"

Lorna looked up and breathed out a shaky breath. She wondered if she should be scared here. Was he all talk like Nicky guessed? Or would he actually hurt her. He didn't look like he was ready to jump over the desk and attack her or anything. Maybe she just had to accept that he was a little creepy, but ultimately harmless. Some people were just like that.

"I've gotta write down three goals here." Mendez repeated. "There's three lines and they can't be left blank, so let's do this."

Lorna shook her head and rolled her eyes. She stared back down at the carpet, at a dark stain near a leg of the desk. Her goal was to do whatever she had to do to get done with this. Live her life in here, not steal anything or try to break out or anything else 'against the rules,' and then leave.

"Doing things the way you were before landed you here, so you've gotta make some changes. Do you have any ideas of something you can change to help fix this - to get you going in the right direction?" Mendez asked as he shuffled through papers on his desk.

Lorna continued avoiding eye contact. How could he casually ask her to come up with goals after what he'd just said? She was supposed to just ignore that he was ranting and raving about his dick forty seconds ago?

"Honey, you know your life a lot better than I do. You gotta come up with something... I mean, I've got basic shit here... Height, weight, birthday..." He trailed off.

Her eyes didn't move from the coffee stain on the carpet. She didn't want to talk to him anymore. He was being creepy, disrespectful, and condescending.

"Woah. Is your birthday right on here? You're fifteen?" Mendez laughed an annoying chuckle as she glanced up at him, glaring as she watched his eyes move up and down her body. "Alright... I guess I can see it... I took you for one of the really young ones, but you're just small. You got tits and hips and all that."

Lorna almost audibly gasped before pulling her legs up into the chair and wrapping her arms closer around herself. She was wearing baggy sweats, but she still felt like he could see too much of her. And now she was even more disgusted by him. He thought she was even younger than she really was when he said all that? It was bad enough for him to say it at all - to anyone...

"So what goals do you want me to write down?" Mendez asked, tapping his pen against the stack of papers. "Get over boyfriend delusion?" He raised an eyebrow.

She glared at him, feeling her lip form into a pout as he shrugged and began writing.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Can I go?" She frowned. "This isn't helpful."

"Two more goals. Then you can go." Mendez laughed.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Eat healthy. Exercise more." She rattled.

Mendez chuckled. "You're a combative little thing..." He noted. "I'll make a note of that."

Lorna bit her lip and watched as he wrote something down. That wouldn't affect her release date, would it? She wasn't being combative... She was actually really easy-going. He was just being a rude, inappropriate jerk.

"Fifteen..." Mendez mused as he looked back up at her with narrowed eyes.

Lorna swallowed as she stared back.

"That's practically eighteen, right?" He smirked.

"Can I go?" She asked again, sinking nervously down in her chair. "I did the two goals... I just want to go now..."

"Sure." He smiled, leaning back in his chair again and staring across his desk at her. "Hopefully our next session goes better. I'd hate to have to recommend that you stay longer with daily counseling. Not that I wouldn't love to see you more... Just, I want you to do well here, get through this, and go on to live a happy, healthy life."

"Yeah..." She breathed, standing up and quickly making her way out of the room.

**xxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 4**

**xxxxxx**

Nicky put her tray down next to Lorna's and sunk tiredly into the chair beside the younger girl. "How's your day goin' kid? Met Pornstache yet?"

"Pornstache?" Lorna frowned and looked up at her.

"Your counselor? You've seen his creep porno mustache, right? He looks like a fuckin' porn star from the eighties." Nicky explained with an amused smirk.

"Oh." Lorna forced a breathless laugh.

Nicky frowned. The younger girl seemed nervous at lunch, but not this nervous. Things were supposed to get less tense as the day went on. Lorna started the day not knowing anyone - not knowing where to sit at lunch, not knowing who her counselor was or where she was going to sleep that night. She knew people now. She sat in the same spot for dinner as she had at lunch. She was already falling into the comfort of a routine. She should have been feeling more and more at ease.

"You met Mendez?" Nicky asked again.

Lorna nodded.

"Well... How did it go?" Nicky swallowed nervously, hoping Lorna wasn't going to tell her the guy did something to her. Everyone had heard the rumors about Mendez... but they were rumors. They might have not even been true. But Lorna sure seemed rattled.

"It was okay." Lorna looked down at her tray, stabbing some overcooked carrots with her fork and then letting the whole fork drop down rather than eating them.

"What happened?" Nicky frowned.

Lorna shrugged and picked up her carton of milk, taking a small sip and then putting it back down.

"Lorna..." Nicky reached her hand out and put her fingertips under Lorna's chin, forcing the smaller girl to look at her. "Did he do something?"

"No..." Lorna breathed nervously, but her eyes shone with tears.

Nicky furrowed her brows and leaned in closer. "Lorna, what happened?" She demanded.

The younger girl swallowed and looked away. She looked very close to legitimately crying.

"Lorna... What did he do? You have to tell me..." Nicky urged, suddenly feeling very protective of this girl. She'd only just met Lorna this morning, but something about her made Nicky feel the need to personally keep her safe.

"He didn't..." Lorna finally whispered, stopping to exhale and close her eyes. "He didn't do anything really. He didn't hurt me or touch me or anything. Just... I dunno... Like made me uncomfortable."

"How so?" Nick stared with wide eyes.

The other girl shrugged and forced a small, shaking laugh. "Maybe I'm being dramatic."

"No... You're not being dramatic, kid. Okay?" Nicky couldn't help but to start to feel a little annoyed here. "He's an adult. He's your counselor. He shouldn't be doing anything that makes you feel unsafe or awkward. It's his damn job to make you feel comfortable while you talk to him. What did he say? What did he do?" Nicky asked.

Lorna inhaled and exhaled, licking her lips and then finally looking up and meeting Nicky's gaze. Her eyes were still shiny with tears. "I just... I've got this boyfriend. I might'a told you about him before. Christopher? Well... Mendez kept saying I'm harassing Christopher and that we're not really dating and I'm crazy..."

"Well, what the hell does he know?" Nicky scoffed. How the fuck would this counselor know shit about Lorna's romantic life?

Lorna shrugged as she stuck her lower lip out in a pout and stared down at her dinner tray.

"He doesn't have any right to comment on that. Fuck that guy." Nicky frowned.

"He was kinda creepy too - just like you all said he was." Lorna added. "He realized that I'm fifteen and implied that he thought I was younger, but then he kept lookin' at me like a pervert and made a comment about my boobs. And he was talkin' about dicks - like telling me to date someone older than Christopher because they'd have a bigger dick and that I'd like it. Maybe he was talkin' about himself? Or maybe he wasn't. I don't know." She rattled.

Nicky felt the breath leave her lungs as her shoulders slumped. "You should try to switch counselors... That shit isn't okay."

"I know..." Lorna whispered, absent-mindedly peeling back the corner of the plastic lid of the fruit cup on the tray in front of her.

"Well, I'll go with you. Let's go talk to Fig right now." Nicky suggested. "She can't make you keep going to him if he's gonna comment on stuff like that. It's sexual harassment. And you're a teenager. He's an adult... And he's your counselor for fuck's sake."

"What's her counselor doing?" Boo asked as she sat down next to Nicky.

Nicky closed her eyes tiredly and shook her head. "Bein' a creep. Just like he always does."

Boo frowned as she looked across the table at Lorna. "I told you he was gross. I don't know if there's much to do for it though. We don't really have much power here."

"We're gonna try to get her counselor switched." Nicky disagreed. "She shouldn't have to put up with that. Maybe if enough girls say something, it'll get him fired."

"But he might just get mad." Lorna shrugged.

"If the first time he met you, he's commenting on your tits and talking about dicks, it's just gonna get worse." Nicky guessed as she stood up from the table. "Come on. We'll go talk to the director right fucking now. I'm sick of this guy being a pervert. He shouldn't be allowed to work here. If you say something, maybe other girls will too. Those two freshman girls Brook and Poussey are his clients too, and I've seen both of them looking uncomfortable around him. He says gross shit to the younger, smaller girls around here. He knows you won't say anything. He knows you'll be too scared to do anything about it and then he can take it further. The longer you stay quiet, the worse it'll get."

"Nicky, I don't know..." Lorna whispered as she stood up as well, grabbing the older girl's arm.

"I'll go with you." Nicky promised. "We can't just let him get away with this. He shouldn't be calling you crazy or invalidating your relationships either."

Lorna exhaled, but nodded, letting Nicky lead her toward Fig's office.

"Ma'am. You got a minute?" Nicky asked as she knocked on the open door and the director looked up from her computer.

"Sure. What's the problem, Miss Nichols? You doing alright, Lorna?" She asked.

"Um..." Lorna hesitated.

"She needs to talk to you about her counselor. He's being inappropriate." Nicky stepped in.

Fig's eyebrows rose as she looked toward the younger girl.

"He's being kind of dismissive and rude - telling me my boyfriend and I aren't really dating... That I'm crazy - delusional I think he said." Lorna started. Her voice shook and she sounded out of breath.

Fig frowned and leaned back in her chair.

"But that's not all..." Lorna continued. "He was saying stuff about not realizing I was fifteen, but then like lookin' at me and being like 'oh yeah. you are, because you've got boobs and hips,' 'cept he said tits instead of boobs... He's being vulgar and kinda scary, honestly."

"Lorna..." Fig crossed her arms over her chest. "He's trying to help you. I talked to your mother before you started here. The boyfriend delusion has to stop... and your counselor probably just thought you were younger than you are because you're small for your age. Breasts and hips are more pronounced on older teenaged girls. He probably really did think you were younger until he noticed that. It's part of a female body. Nothing to be ashamed of. I'm sure he didn't mean to be inappropriate."

"I'm not ashamed-" Lorna started.

"Bullshit!" Nicky interrupted. "What'd'ya mean he didn't mean to be inappropriate. Yes he did. He probably made sure to be as inappropriate as fuckin' possible. He's testing the waters. Seein' what he can get away with. He's talkin' about dicks and commenting on her tits! He just met this fuckin' girl and already-"

"Miss Nichols!" Fig raised her voice. "Do not swear in my office."

"Sorry... Just... He's sexually harassing her. That's not okay." Nicky tried to remain calm. "Let her switch counselors at the very least."

"I can't allow clients to choose their counselors. If I let her, I'll have to let everyone. I can't get that started. Favorite counselors will be over worked, those you girls seem to have a vendetta against will be out of clients. I just can't leave this decision in the hands of the clients we serve. You go to the counselor you're assigned. End of story." Fig refused. "Mendez wouldn't say anything inappropriate on purpose. If you interpreted it that way, I'm sorry. Maybe I can have a talk with him about his phrasing?" She suggested.

"No!" Lorna shook her head. "If I can't switch counselors, please don't tell him I said anything. I don't want him to be mad..."

"He should know he made you uncomfortable. It'll help him know how to talk with you next time." Fig persisted.

Nicky felt her shoulders slump as she looked over at Lorna, who was shrinking down slightly with tears in her eyes. Lorna had been scared telling someone about this would make things worse... Nicky had persisted anyway, honestly believing no one would hear what Mendez said and just let it go. "Fig, please don't tell him..." Nicky begged. "The least you could do is accept the possibility that he really was being a creep. That'll just make it worse."

"You girls need to get to the cafeteria before dinner's over. You're not allowed to skip meals." Fig looked back down at her computer. "Not unless you want anorexia added onto your diagnoses. No one gets released until they're living well-rounded, healthy life-styles."

"Don't tell him." Lorna whispered.

Fig completely ignored Lorna, who sniffed back tears as Nicky put her hands on the other girl's shoulders and dragged her back toward the door. "Come on." Nicky spoke in a low voice, taking Lorna down the hall and back into Nicky's room.

Nicky sat the younger girl down on her bed and knelt down in front of her, grabbing her hands in her own and staring into her eyes. "I'm really sorry, Lorna." She whispered. "I didn't think she'd be that big of a fuckin' bitch about this."

Lorna shook her head, but didn't say anything back. She looked so ready to cry.

"You mad at me?" Nicky wondered. "I didn't mean to fuck up everything worse."

Lorna shook her head again. "I'm not mad... You were tryin' to help."

Nicky exhaled and climbed up onto the mattress next to the other girl, putting her arm around her shoulders and pulling her against her side. She felt a small smile tugging at her lips as she felt Lorna leaning against her. The smaller girl felt warm, soft, fragile.

"I'm not mad..." Lorna said again, but her voice shook.

Nicky frowned, leaning back enough to see Lorna's face. Tears shone in her eyes. "Lorna... I'm sorry..." Nicky whispered, feeling extremely guilty. Going to Fig was supposed to put an end to this - make everything better...

Lorna shook her head, sniffing back tears as she leaned over and buried her face against Nicky's collar. Without another word, she started to sob.

Nicky's shoulders slumped as she wrapped her arms around Lorna's back, pulling her close and leaning her cheek against the smaller girl's soft hair. "I won't let him hurt you, Lorna..." She promised, though she wasn't really sure how she could actually make sure of that. "We could call your parents... even like child protective services or something. There's gotta be someone who can help."

Lorna sniffed and shook her head. She still seemed too upset to even form the words in her mouth to say anything back.

Nicky exhaled and hugged Lorna securely, resting her own cheek against the smaller girl's smooth, soft hair. "You're okay..." Nicky whispered, unsure really of what she should be saying right now. Clearly Lorna was scared... Betrayed even. A fellow woman heard their complaints and didn't give a damn. Women were supposed to help each other. Fig was supposed to be Lorna's protector - hell, the woman should have filled that role for all the girls here. Being one of the only women employed here - in a girl's facility... and being the director of the place... Fig should have had their back most of all. But she didn't... And that was obviously heartbreaking to Lorna.

The younger girl shook her head as she tried to stammer out words between her breathless sobs. "I don't..." Her voice shook. "Understand... Wh-" Further sobs interrupted her words as she clung tighter to Nicky, gripping the back of the older girl's shirt in her hands.

"Some people just suck, Kid. She's not the only person we can ask for help." Nicky assured her.

Lorna silently shook her head as she breathed in a shaking breath and tried to sniff back her tears.

"Do you want me to call someone else? We could try Caputo... He's a counselor, but I think he's also a boss. Don't know if he's above or below Fig, but he's higher up than Mendez - He just does group sessions and shit in his office. He might be able to do something." Nicky offered. "I'll help you. However we need to do this, I can help."

Finally, Lorna sniffed back her remaining sobs, reaching up and wiping tears away from her cheeks. She shook her head no. "He didn't do anything that big. We can just pretend nothing happened. It was just words..." She whispered.

"Threatening, sick words. He has no right, Lorna..." Nicky frowned.

"I know... It's just... He couldn't even be charged with anything. All that could happen would be that he'd get fired, but his boss just told us she doesn't care... I'm just scared, really..." Lorna went on, her voice still small. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. He was inappropriate, and Fig doesn't care. She's the boss. If she doesn't care, then that's that. He gets to do what he wants, and he might do worse next time, and even more worse the time after. I'm stuck with him."

Nicky frowned and exhaled tiredly. "I don't know, kid... I mean... I don't have an answer for you here. I thought I did and I was wrong. All we can do is tell the next person... And the next and the next... Until someone listens."

Lorna shook her head. "If she tells him what I said to her, what's he gonna do?" Lorna whispered, pulling back slightly - enough to look up at Nicky with wide, dark, tear-brimmed eyes.

"Maybe Fig won't really tell him. Maybe that was just her way of telling us not to talk to her about this anymore." Nicky wondered.

"Maybe if she does tell him, it won't even be a bad thing. Maybe it'll make him back off a little. Maybe she doesn't want to admit to us that she thinks he's a creep too. Maybe she kind of does believe us and won't be as nice to him as it seems. She can't tell us she's taking our side over his, right? She can't be open about that." Lorna suggested in a small voice.

"You never know." Nicky shrugged. She doubted that was the case though.

"I don't want to tell anybody else." Lorna noted in a tiny voice. "Let's just wait and see if Fig tells him... and how he reacts."

Nicky felt her shoulders slump. If Fig told him, and Mendez was angry about it... Waiting to see what he'd do didn't seem like the best idea. Next time he could really hurt Lorna. They wouldn't know and wouldn't be able to do anything about it until after the fact. "I think we should tell someone else..." Nicky persisted.

"Nicky, please don't. You told Fig and now..." She cut herself off with a small whimper as she looked down at her lap.

Nicky frowned. Lorna was right, in a way. How could Nicky force the younger girl to tell anyone else when Nicky's insistence that they tell Fig had already backfired. Maybe Lorna was right. Maybe they should just wait and see. Maybe Fig telling Mendez that Lorna talked to her would scare him off from doing anything else.

"Don't tell anyone..." Lorna whispered.

"Fine... At any rate, you just gotta talk to him twice a week..." Nicky shrugged, trying to ease Lorna's fears a little even if he own fears were only increasing. "Scream if he tries anything during your sessions and stay away from him otherwise. Just be difficult about it. If he tries anything, be difficult. Most rapists aren't gonna bother-"

"Oh my god..." Lorna interrupted her, shifting slightly and looking up into Nicky's eyes. "Do you think he'd really...?" She trailed off.

"I don't know, kid. I fuckin' hope not. Just make it impossible. If he tries, make it impossible." Nicky repeated, hugging her arm around Lorna's shoulders tighter and resting her chin on top of the smaller girl's hair.

**xxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hullo. I want to post a warning in advance... Not yet, but later on in this story, there's some pretty descriptive sexual content (some consensual, some not...) and I might end up changing the rating to M as I start posting those chapters and I might post this warning a few more times before these chapters ever actually come up... I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable unless they want to be. Again - this isn't yet. Any sexual bits that show up in the very near future will be small and not-so overly descriptive.**_

_**Again, thanks for reading. Enjoy:**_

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 5**

**xxxxxx**

"Hey." A voice whispered as someone's hand shook Lorna's upper arm.

"What?" She groaned and blinked her eyes open. Lorna frowned and exhaled tiredly as she saw her roommate Boo kneeling down in front of her. For a split second, she had forgotten where she was.

"I'm gonna take you back to our room. They're gonna do bed checks in like twenty minutes, so we gotta be back before then." Boo explained.

Lorna frowned and sat up. Apparently, she had fallen asleep on Nicky - a girl she had just met several hours ago. And Nicky just let her sleep, it seemed. How embarrassing. "Sorry..." She mumbled as she stood up.

"That's okay." Nicky smiled warmly. "I would'a just let you stay here... but Boo was worried and came looking for you... And she's right. They'll throw a fit if we're not all in the right rooms."

Lorna yawned and closed her eyes for a moment. "I gotta take a shower." She pouted. "Do I have time?"

"Sure. You've got twenty minutes." Boo shrugged. "We can go get your shower stuff, I'll walk you down there so you know where it is and everything."

"Oh... You don't have to." Lorna forced a small, breathless laugh. She still wasn't necessarily comfortable spending time alone with the older girl. Boo had said just as much inappropriate stuff as Mendez, really... She was just younger and not in a place of authority so it wasn't quite as frightening.

"Alright. I'll tell you where the showers are at least. Same place as the bathrooms - the north bathrooms anyway. You might not have been there yet. There's three different sets of bathrooms. Only one of 'em has showers too." Boo explained.

"North? Those the ones by the library?" Lorna wondered.

"No..." Boo laughed. "The north ones. The ones by the cafeteria. Well... Sort of by the cafeteria. It's like a minute walk. Down the hall, to the left, past the common room and toward the administrative wing, but closer to the common room. On the right."

"Um..." Lorna hesitated. She didn't know where any of those rooms were... She had been to the cafeteria, yes... but just a few times, and she didn't remember the route Nicky had taken to get them here. "Maybe you better show me this time." She gave in.

"No problem." Boo smiled and put her hand on Lorna's back, leading her back toward their room. "See ya, Nicky."

"Bye, Nicky." Lorna whispered, starting to feel a little nervous how quick Boo was to put her hand on her. Sure, Nicky had done the same thing... Nicky had actually had her whole arm wrapped around the smaller girl. They were practically cuddling. But Nicky hadn't immediately asked her if she was a lesbian the second they met. Boo had.

They made their way silently down the hall and into their room. Lorna retrieved a small shower caddy with her shampoo and conditioner in it and her towel and let Boo lead her back down the hall.

As they walked, Lorna felt her breath catch in her throat. Walking down the hall in the other direction, right toward them, was her counselor - Mendez. She felt her shoulders slump and her heart sink. What were the chances? Why was she so unlucky?

With a slight grimace, Lorna looked around herself, wondering if she should just dart into a random room. She didn't know many of the girls yet. She'd possibly be going into the bedroom of a stranger... But it had to be better than running into Mendez - especially if Fig had told him what Lorna had said.

"You okay?" Boo whispered as she leaned down slightly.

"Yeah." Lorna spoke in a tiny voice. "...Is this the only way to get there? Maybe I can just shower tomorrow morning..."

"What? Why?" Boo frowned, finally seeming to notice where Lorna's eyes were focused. "Oh... This fucker..."

"Don't say anything!" Lorna whispered in a low, but urgent voice.

"I won't." Boo promised. "I'm not stupid. Evening, sir." She spoke as he and they crossed paths.

"You girls got eighteen minutes to get your shit together and be in bed." Mendez noted, staring from Boo to Lorna, seemingly taking an extra few seconds to look Lorna up and down. "You headed to the showers?"

Lorna swallowed nervously, unable to bring herself to speak. Obviously she was headed to the showers. She had shampoo and a towel in her hands. Maybe she wasn't going to now... Not if Mendez knew she would be there - all alone - undressed...

"We'll be in bed by 9:30. Don't worry about it." Boo grumbled with a frown as she put her hand back on Lorna's shoulder and pushed her along. "What a fuckin' creep." She muttered under her breath.

Lorna felt that her breaths were short as Boo led her into the bathroom. What if Mendez came in here? It was late. No one else was going to be showering. She'd screwed up waiting this long. "I should just go back..." She breathed.

"Take your shower, kid. He won't do anything." Boo promised. "I'll wait out here."

"Okay..." Lorna's voice shook, but she stepped into one of the shower stalls, getting undressed and hanging her clothes over the door. She didn't have any pajamas. She hadn't even thought about it. At home, she just showered, wrapped herself in a towel, and went back to her room to find something to wear. She hadn't planned ahead very well... She'd just have to wear the same clothes after showering and change later. There was no way she was walking down the hall in just a towel. Not with Mendez creeping around out there.

"So aside from the counselor stuff, how'd your first day go?" Boo asked as Lorna turned on the shower, hissing a sharp breath and stepping back as the water came out very cold.

"Okay, I guess." Lorna answered, reaching toward the hot knob and turning it on more. "The food's not great... Independent study is kinda cool - compared to sitting through lectures - but kind of overwhelming too. I don't always pace myself right when everything's not mapped out ahead. There's not much to do outside. Not much to do inside either. Beds are comfortable enough, I think. I guess I was lying on Nicky more than the bed." She laughed.

"Nice." Boo laughed too. "So maybe you're gayer than you thought. I might have a chance."

"Um..." Lorna shook her head nervously, even though the other girl couldn't see her do it. "I'm not... I'm dating a boy."

"Yeah, well... Lots of lesbians date boys for whatever reason - before they realize they're gay, as a mask, if they're ashamed or scared of being real... If you're laying on top of Nicky, snuggling with her, falling asleep on her... You might be gay." Boo chuckled.

"I'm not." Lorna frowned, squirting shampoo in her hand and then rubbing it through her hair. "Nicky was nice to me. I was upset and tired. I just fell asleep. We didn't do anything..."

"I'll let you fall asleep on me, Honey." Boo persisted. "If you're ever upset and need to snuggle, let me know."

"Will you stop?" Lorna exhaled tiredly as she rinsed her hair and squirted conditioner into her palm. It was bad enough that her counselor was saying shit like that. She didn't need her room mate sexually harassing her too.

"I'm not gonna like force you or anything. Just tryin' to change your mind." Boo went on.

"It's not gonna happen, Boo." Lorna forced a breathless laugh. She wanted to think her room mate was joking - that she was harmless... But it didn't feel harmless. It felt scary.

"Why don't we just give it a try. Just one time?" Boo suggested. "If you don't like it, we can stop and never look back... But if you do like it... then there you have it. I'll be gentle. Slow and gentle... Then fast." She laughed. "You'll probably want it fast eventually. That's how these things go. Start off like you're scared you'll break yourself, then end up going like you're trying to break yourself. It stretches further than you'd think."

Lorna scoffed. She'd never met a more vulgar girl in her life. "Isn't it usually boys who can't stop talking about sex all the time?"

"Don't be sexist, kid. Girls love sex. And sex between two girls is fuckin' awesome. I've got a vagina too, so I know exactly what to do to make it feel fuckin' amazing. I can show you." Boo persisted.

"Uh... No thanks..." Lorna grimaced, quickly rubbing body wash over her arms and chest. She was starting to get pretty uncomfortable being undressed with only a flimsy shower door separating her from the other girl.

"Just let me show you. Give me like five minutes and you'll see." Boo went on, knocking her hand against the shower door. "I'll just do you this time, and if you like it, we can take turns on each other."

Lorna felt her lip form into a pout as she backed herself up against the cold tiles of the shower stall. She could see Boo's feet under the door. She was standing so close. Did she really think Lorna might let her in? Did she honestly expect a girl she literally just met today to be willing to just jump into lesbian shower sex with her without a second thought?

As she stared nervously at the closed door, Lorna inhaled a small breath when noticed her clothes slip down and disappear from where she'd put them. Boo must have taken them. Only the towel still remained draped over the stall door.

"Boo! Give those back!" She pleaded, feeling her chest growing tight. What if The older girl attacked her? Boo wasn't taking no for an answer. She was standing right outside the door, taking Lorna's clothes, continuing to ask a question Lorna had already responded to over and over again.

She had been worried about Mendez, but this girl had said inappropriate shit too. Even more inappropriate than Lorna's counselor, really. It seemed less threatening because she was more Lorna's equal - another young girl instead of an older man, but it still felt scary. And she was bigger than Lorna. She could hurt her. She could push her way into the shower stall and make Lorna do whatever she wanted her to.

"What'll you let me do to you if I give 'em back?" Boo called out with a smug chuckle.

Lorna felt her lower lip trembling as she rinsed the conditioner out of her hair, ringing it out with her hands. Maybe she'd just have to grab the towel, wrap it tight around herself, and make a run for it back to her room... But then, she wouldn't be safe there. It was Boo's room too.

"Hm?" The older girl went on. "Can I come in?" She knocked on the door again.

Lorna gasped and shrunk down, pressing herself against the wall as she breathed in and out shaking, tear-filled breaths. How on earth was she going to survive this place?

"That conditioner you brought with you'll make my fingers go in real smooth. It won't hurt." Boo laughed. "How about it? Lorna? You still in there? I could use my mouth if you prefer. I don't mind. You can even keep showering while I do it."

Lorna brought her hands up to her mouth as she choked out a small sob. "Please leave me alone..." She whimpered, feeling terrified and embarrassed that she had been here less than a day and something horrible like this had already happened. Boo was going to see how weak Lorna was. She had gotten the younger girl to break down into sobs in a matter of hours. She was going to make Lorna do these things - what could Lorna possibly do about it? She knew Lorna was weak and scared, and she was going to take advantage of that. What if this girl sexually assaulted her every day, the whole time she was stuck here. They were room mates. Lorna had no way to stay away from her.

"Hey..." Boo's voice sounded almost concerned now. "Lorna?" She asked.

"What?" Lorna sniffed back tears, turning the water off and grabbing her towel before the other girl took that too. She wrapped it around herself with shaking hands and pressed herself further against the wall. If Boo wanted in, she was going to have to break the door. Lorna wasn't going to let her in willingly.

"Are you crying in there?" Boo asked.

"No." Lorna lied, sniffing back more tears. "I just want you to leave me alone... I don't want to do any lesbian sex stuff. If you make me, I'm gonna tell someone. I know you're probably stronger than me and I'm new and the director already didn't believe me when I told her about Mendez, so whatever. You can just do whatever you want and you know it. I can't stop you. I get that, okay? So do whatever you have to do, but it'll only happen once, and you'll be in a lot of trouble. I may be small, and maybe I can't do anything about it this time, but I'm not gonna keep letting this happen."

Boo hesitated for a moment. "I already told you I wasn't gonna force you, Lorna." The other girl sounded like she was frowning.

"You keep pushing... I know what you're doing... You're gonna scare me into holding still while you do it. That's not consent." Lorna whimpered. "So just know I'm not gonna keep quiet after."

"Okay..." Boo's voice sounded so much more gentle now. "I wouldn't ever do something like that without you saying yes. I wasn't trying to scare you into giving in, kid... I was hoping you were just embarrassed or ashamed and would come around if I persisted."

"If you care about consent, then stop. Because I said no." Lorna's voice trembled as she stared at Boo's feet under the stall door.

"Okay, Lorna. Geeze." Boo exhaled. "I was mostly just kidding..."

"It's not funny." Lorna pouted.

"Here's your clothes." Boo swung them back over the door.

Lorna finished drying off and slipped into the sweats. They felt more uncomfortable than before, clinging to her wet skin. She reluctantly opened the door and stared back and Boo with a pout on her lips and tears still in her eyes.

"Girls, you got like three more minutes. You better not be doin' anything you're not supposed to in there!" Mendez's voice rang out from the doorway, causing Lorna to flinch and breathe out a sharp breath.

"You're not a monitor, Mendez!" Boo growled, rolling her eyes as she glanced toward the door. "Stop being a creep and just let Luscheck and Maxwell do their jobs."

Lorna stared at the older girl with wide eyes. Boo was clearly not afraid of Mendez at all. She was being so disrespectful toward him - not that he didn't deserve it...

"Come on. Let's get back before he sends Maxwell in to check on us - or worse, creeps his own ass in here." Boo exhaled.

"Okay." Lorna whispered, letting Boo grab her arm near her elbow and lead her into the hallway. She noticed Boo was avoiding draping her entire arm across Lorna's shoulders now. Maybe she truly did feel bad about being too aggressive before.

"Glad to see you're not both soaking wet." Mendez noted as he started following them down the hall as soon as they emerged from the bathroom.

Lorna shrunk down and stared ahead, refusing to even acknowledge that he was speaking.

"I'm just sayin', Sweetheart, when your big butch room mate walked into the showers with you, I have to admit I was a little disappointed. You're too pretty to be a lesbian." Mendez called after them.

Lorna stared at the floor and kept walking as Boo turned toward the counselor. "Can you stop sexually harassing little girls for a fucking minute and go back to your office? You're not a monitor. You don't need to be creeping around the showers." The older girl growled. "Whether she's gay or not is of no consequence to you."

"I'd watch your mouth, girl." Mendez grumbled. "I'd hate to have to recommend an extended stay or temporary isolation for your defiance."

Boo shook her head and turned back around, gripping Lorna's elbow tighter and leading her toward their room.

"I'm sorry, Lorna. I didn't mean to scare you." Boo sounded legitimately remorseful as she closed their room's door behind her and headed toward her own bed. She pulled her t-shirt up over her head and tossed it into the end of the mattress, revealing a thin tank top underneath. She also had on a dark sports bra under the tank top. Lorna didn't know they were allowed to have those. They just gave her cheap, scratchy white ones that looked like what girls wore in the eighties. "I was half-joking, thinking if you weren't into it, you might at least think it was funny... I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable."

"Then don't say stuff like that to me. I don't like it..." Lorna frowned as she crawled up into her own bed, sitting with both legs crossed and her arms wrapped around herself.

"I was joking, kid." Boo persisted, offering Lorna a tight-lipped smile as she tilted her head slightly to the side and looked Lorna up and down.

"It's not something to joke about - especially not after my counselor was saying similar stuff earlier today and you knew I didn't like it. I don't know you, Boo. I just met you. You can't joke about stuff like that with people you just met." Lorna explained, her voice still shaking slightly. "You were being pretty aggressive, and it was scary. How could I have known you were kidding?"

"I'm sorry..." Boo frowned. "I honestly didn't mean to scare you... I think you're cute and I was hoping you might be gayer than you thought. Some lesbians just need a little push. I was trying to push - to get you to say yes. I hoped you wanted to, but were just nervous... Like that I wasn't pressuring you so much as convincing you - reminding you that you wanted it. I'm not a rapist. I promise. I fully respect the word no."

"Good." Lorna exhaled. "Then that's my answer. Remember that the next time you wanna ask me."

Boo smirked and offered a small laugh. "Okay. Fair enough. I really am sorry... I stayed in there so you wouldn't feel scared about your pervy counselor... I didn't mean to take his place and make you feel worse. I really didn't mean to scare you. I thought you'd know you didn't have to be afraid of me - that I'd never act on any of this without consent."

Lorna nodded and swallowed. "Okay... I get it... You're just kinda vulgar and scary... but you're actually nice?" She guessed.

Boo offered a small laugh. "I guess so. I just say what I'm thinking without considering it might make people feel threatened. I've got a theory that a lot of girls are secretly flattered by it... But I'll remember you don't like it."

"Okay." Lorna laughed softly, feeling a little embarrassed now that she realized Boo wasn't nearly as scary as she seemed. Back in the showers, she was honestly fearful that Boo was going to force her way in and make Lorna do things she didn't want to do... But she didn't think Boo would do something like that. She seemed to genuinely feel bad for scaring the younger girl.

"Seriously, Lorna..." Boo frowned. "I know this place is a hell hole, and I don't want to add to it. I might let a stray thought slip here and there, but I'm not ever gonna do anything to you without consent. I wouldn't do that. I hope you know that."

"I do." Lorna smiled. She believed the older girl, and appreciated that Boo stood up to her counselor too. "Thanks for saying something to Mendez. I know he's kinda got power over us and there's not really much we can do if he chooses to say gross stuff, but thanks for kinda standing up for me as best as you could." Lorna smiled and looked down at the thin, scratchy blanket on top of her bed.

"No problem, kid." Boo smiled as she climbed under her blankets and snuggled down. "That's what friends are for."

Lorna felt a small smile creep onto her lips as she climbed under her own blanket. It felt like the really old blankets at her grandma's house. "So we're friends?" She whispered, staring across the room at Boo. "You're not mad at me that I kinda yelled at you?"

Boo blinked her eyes and frowned. "Of course I'm not mad at you... You're the one that should be mad here... If you forgive me, I'll gladly be your friend. You seem like a sweet kid, Lorna. And again, I'm sorry."

"I do forgive you." Lorna closed her eyes and turned her head as the light from a flashlight shined into the room through the window on the door. She really did believe Boo when the older girl said she wouldn't have really forced her to do anything she didn't want to. "You come on a little strong, Boo." She noted. "You might wanna remember that the next time there's a new girl here."

"I know." Boo laughed, rolling over on her mattress and pulling her blanket up over her shoulders. "You're not the first person to tell me that... Maybe it's my way of weeding out the overly sensitive types."

"I might be kinda overly sensitive though." Lorna whispered, shaking her head. "I cry all the time. I got real strong emotions."

Boo laughed. "That's okay. Try to get some sleep, kid. They won't let us skip breakfast without making a whole deal out of it, so we gotta get up early tomorrow."

Lorna sighed and stared up at the ceiling - at the dim, rectangle-shaped patch of light coming in the door's window from the hallway. Maybe things wouldn't be as horrible in here as she had feared. Boo was scary, but ultimately harmless. As soon as she saw that she was upsetting Lorna, she had stopped immediately. Maybe the older girl really was going to be a someone she could count on. Nicky seemed really nice and caring too. She had let Lorna cry into her shoulder and fall asleep on her. Lorna had only been here one day, and she already made a couple friends - they seemed like good ones too. People who would look after her - people she could go to if she had a real problem.

She swallowed nervously and sunk further under her blanket as she continued staring at the ceiling. Her biggest problem was still Mendez. But maybe ignoring him and just forcing herself to get through his counseling sessions would work. She only had to see him twice a week. Two hours a week. That's all she had to do - survive two hours a week with the guy. That didn't seem so hard.

**xxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 6**

**xxxxxx**

After a night of tossing and turning on a mattress that didn't end up being quite as comfortable as sleeping on top of Nicky and a breakfast that was not any more appetizing than the meals served the day before, Lorna found herself walking along with Nicky, Boo, and Red toward the facility's library. Even though they were basically in a prison for teenagers, they were still obligated to complete school work. Some of the older girls were even earning college credits for it.

Fortunately, a lot of it was independent study - they weren't required to waste all their time listening to lectures, but she still wasn't loving having to spend her time working on math she didn't understand or reading books she wasn't interested in.

"Can you fail these types of classes?" Lorna wondered. "I mean, how much do they really grade it?"

"It's just like regular school - but I think they grade easier." Nicky guessed. "They all assume we're complete fuckups and the teachers feel bad... or whoever grades this shit does. I swear to fuck, I wrote a paper once while I was stoned out of my damn mind - read over it later and it made no fucking sense whatsoever. Got a B+."

"You got stoned in here?" Lorna whispered with a small smirk as she leaned toward the other girl.

"Shhh..." Nicky smiled back.

"The male staff isn't allowed in the bathrooms." Boo noted. "There's only a few female employees, and even when they're working, they can't be everywhere all at once."

"Yeah, besides when one of the rapist counselors or monitors are working, the bathrooms are a free for all. Bennett just wants to fuck Daya, and Mendez hasn't bothered me personally, so I do whatever I want in there." Nicky shrugged.

"And whoever you want." Boo added with a smirk and a wink.

Lorna frowned. Boo was either implying Nicky was having sex with a monitor or counselor, or with one of the other girls in here. Lorna hoped none of the adults were having sex with Nicky, especially not after the older girl was very clearly against Bennett and Daya's rumored sexual relationship. Nicky said Daya couldn't consent. So Nicky would feel the same about herself, right? It had to be another girl...

"Are you a lesbian too?" Lorna wondered, raising an eyebrow as she stared at Nicky.

Nicky let out a snorting laugh. "You couldn't tell?" She ran her hand through her wild curls and shook her head.

Lorna shrugged one of her shoulders.

"Yes, Lorna. I'm very much a lesbian." Nicky confirmed with another laugh.

"Nicky, you shouldn't smoke in here. Or anywhere for that matter." Red spoke up. "You're going to get yourself in more trouble, and for what?"

"I'm havin' fun, Red." Nicky scoffed. "It's weed. It's harmless."

"It's a way to fuck up your life over nothing is what it is." Red persisted.

Lorna nodded. "That is true. Doesn't give a good enough high to be worth it. Not that you should do harder stuff either." She added with wide eyes, remembering Nicky saying yesterday that she was in here for doing heroin. "Just say no, right?" She forced a small laugh.

"That's exactly right, Dear." Red put her arm around Lorna's shoulders and smirked. "Say no to drugs." She laughed. "Just like they always tell us at school."

Lorna inhaled a sharp breath as she felt Red trip next to her, causing her to trip too. Just as she was about to turn toward Red and ask her if she was okay, she saw that the older girl had in fact not tripped at all. The tall, scary girl from the day before had pushed her, and was still closing in, ready to push or hit or kick her.

Lorna let out an involuntary shriek as she shrunk down and moved her hands up toward her mouth.

"Red, watch out!" Nicky shouted as she grabbed Lorna and pulled her back out of Vee's path, shoving her toward Boo and moving in toward Red and Vee.

Boo wrapped her arms around Lorna and pulled her back as the younger girl watched Vee and Red take turns throwing punches at each other. Vee's crazy-eyed friend grabbed at Nicky to hold her back.

"Get the fuck off me!" Nicky growled as she thrashed under the grip of Vee's friend.

"Red!" Lorna gasped and grimaced as Vee landed another punch, splitting Red's lip.

Red spit out blood and swung a fist back, but before either girl could escalate the fight into something more serious, the two monitors on duty had come out of whatever corners they had been hiding in.

The one who Lorna had been told was named Bennett grabbed Vee, who continued struggling as he pulled her back away from Red. The second monitor was a younger woman with large, buggy eyes. Lorna didn't know her name. She grabbed at Red, who though still obviously angry, didn't seem to want to fight back as much as Vee did. Of course, Red wasn't the one who started this whole thing.

"Girls!" An older male counselor whose name Lorna didn't know growled as he appeared from some other door or hallway. "Red, you were doing so well..." He sounded disappointed as he shook his head.

"She didn't start it! Vee did!" Nicky growled in her friend's defense. "Get this crazy-eyed bitch off of me!" She added.

"Suzanne." The counselor frowned toward Vee's friend, who laughed and raised her hands in defense.

"Just tryin' to keep anybody else from gettin' hurt. Same as her." She nodded toward Boo, who still had her arms around Lorna.

"That's bullshit, Healy, and you know it..." Nicky breathed. "She didn't want me to help Red. She's Vee's friend. They probably planned this together."

"Enough, Nicky." The counselor whose name was apparently Healy exhaled tiredly before turning back toward Vee and Red. "Fighting is not tolerated. Both of you know that. There have to be consequences here."

"Healy, that's bullshit and you know it! Don't treat Red like she's just as at fault for this. That's fucking bullshit. Vee hit her first!" Nicky yelled.

"Miss Nichols, you've been warned about these outbursts. Girls, everyone clear out. Go on your way. We'll deal with these two. Just worry about yourselves. Go do what you're supposed to be doing. Let us do our jobs." Mr. Healy ordered with a raised voice.

Lorna inhaled a small breath as she nervously observed everyone in the hall.

Vee and Red were still being held back. Red looked pissed. Vee looked amused. The crazy-eyed girl still stared with her huge eyes, looking completely nuts - but also had a hint of a smirk on her lips. She knew what she had enabled and contributed to.

The monitors and counselor seemed uncomfortable and angry. Nicky looked pissed. Boo seemed more nervous than anything as she still held protectively onto Lorna's arms, seemingly ready to pull her even further back from the action if need be.

A few other girls whose names Lorna hadn't yet learned stood by, gawking. A few looked excited - like they'd been waiting weeks for the chance to see something dramatic and violent around here. A couple others looked shocked - almost scared. Lorna figured that's how she herself probably looked right now.

"Go!" Healy demanded again, his voice low and angry. "Go do whatever's on your schedules. We don't need an audience."

Nicky exhaled angrily, but turned back they way they had been going before. Lorna didn't let go of Boo's arm as the older girl started walking too.

"What are they gonna do?" Lorna whispered as she jogged to keep up with her friends. "Is Red in trouble?"

Boo shook her head and rolled her eyes. "She shouldn't be, but yeah. They don't tolerate fighting - meaning they don't tolerate fucking defending yourself."

"This is bullshit." Nicky muttered under her breath as she violently pulled open the door to the library and stomped inside, making her way to a table in the back and throwing herself a little roughly into one of the chairs. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

Lorna swallowed as she sat down next to Nicky and put her hand carefully on the older girl's arm. "You okay?" She whispered.

Nicky shook her head no, but answered. "Yeah..."

"What are they gonna do to Red?" Lorna asked, looking from Nicky to Boo as the dark-haired girl sat down across the table from Lorna and Nicky and leaned forward so their conversation could remain quiet and private.

"There's rooms in the back - like locked away where we couldn't get to 'em if we tried... They call it 'Isolation.'" Boo explained.

"It's a tiny room with a bed in it. Not a comfortable bed either. And they don't give you sheets or blankets. Just a thin, shitty, uncomfortable mattress." Nicky added. "They claim it's for your own protection - to prevent suicide attempts? But shit... if you really wanted to do it, you'd find a way."

"How you gonna commit suicide with a blanket?" Lorna wrinkled her nose.

"Hang yourself with it." Boo shrugged.

"But you could just use your own clothing if you really wanted to die. They don't give you blankets because they're fuckin' sadists." Nicky frowned. "And it's fuckin' cold in there too. Can't be more than sixty degrees."

Lorna furrowed her brows as she stared at Nicky. "How do you know what it's like? Are these like rumors or somethin'? Maybe it's not really that bad."

"Nicky's been there." Boo frowned.

"And it was bullshit then too." Nicky scowled.

"Why'd you have to go?" Lorna gasped, her eyes wide.

Nicky shook her head. "Just some stupid thing... This girl smuggled in vodka and she thought they were suspicious of her and were gonna search her room, so I agreed to hold onto it for her. Of course, I sampled it..." Nicky smirked. "I sampled quite a bit of it... Red was so fuckin' mad at me. Anyway, they didn't find the stuff in the other girl's room, but somehow they knew it was somewhere, so they started looking - probably noticed I was drunk... Next thing I knew, I was strapped down to a bed on suicide watch. Then after I sobered up and they trusted me not to off myself, I was still stuck in there a couple more days."

"So people have to go there for breakin' rules, and they just sit in a room all alone and do nothing? Do they give them like books or magazines and let 'em do anything to keep busy?" Lorna wondered.

Nicky shook her head. "It's the cheap mattress bed. That's it. And your room is locked. They let you out for an hour a day - half hour in the morning, half hour in the evening - for exercise, but they don't even let you do your own thing. You have to walk with a monitor - like a guard. You just walk. They act like they don't trust you to do anything else. It's one-on-one. So Vee and Red won't be walking in the same place at the same time."

"Geeze. Is that even legal?" Lorna grimaced.

"I doubt it. You get those two exercise half-hours - which is your bathroom break too. And then you get two more bathroom breaks per day, and one of 'em is your shower time. You get like five minutes for that. They turn off the water when the time's out." Nicky explained.

"So you only get four chances to pee all day?" Lorna stared.

"Unless one of the monitors feels sorry for you." Nicky answered. "But most of them don't. You gotta be a fuckin' sociopath to work here."

"How long do you think Red'll have to be in there?" Lorna wondered.

Boo shook her head and Nicky shrugged.

"Well... I mean, no offense, Nicky - but at least you actually did something you weren't supposed to do... Red literally just defended herself. You didn't have to hide that other girl's vodka or drink it - not that they should'a strapped you to a bed and kept you locked away for days for it - but Red didn't break any rules." Lorna explained.

"Honey, we know that just as well as you do." Boo frowned. "That's what makes following the rules all the more unappealing. You do everything right and you still get punished. So why not drink and finger people in the showers and shit? Just do what you want, because you're gonna get punished either way."

Lorna nodded as she looked around the library, sucking in a small gasp as she noticed the crazy-eyed girl from before sitting at a table across the room. She was staring at Lorna - or Nicky - or Boo... Maybe all of them.

Boo frowned and turned slightly to follow Lorna's eyes. She turned back and rolled her eyes. "I don't know whether to feel threatened by that fuckin' lunatic or not. Can't tell if she's more violent or delusional."

Nicky furrowed her brow as she looked up as well. Suzanne did not look away as the three of them stole quick glances toward her. "Violent and delusional is a dangerous combination, man. I should'a kicked her teeth in."

Lorna frowned and shook her head. "Then you'd be in the same trouble as Red."

"It's not like I haven't been there before." Nicky shook her head and inhaled a deep breath. "I guess we just gotta hope they don't keep her in there too long. Hopefully Healy pulls his heart outta his asshole and doesn't let her get treated like a murderer for refusing to get the shit beat out of her."

Lorna nodded. She didn't know Red that well yet... But she hoped she'd be seeing the older girl again soon.

**xxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 7**

**xxxxxx**

Lorna couldn't help but to literally drag her feet as she forced herself to walk into her counselor's office for her second meeting with him. She wished she could just skip today. Having to meet with the man two days straight was just cruel.

"Afternoon, Lorna." Mendez forced a tight-lipped smile as she entered the room. "Have a seat."

Lorna swallowed nervously and sat down. Fig must have told him what she said... He didn't look very happy. She wondered what he'd do... She figured things were probably about to get a whole lot better, or a whole lot worse. He'd either be scared off, or get mad and double down - be even more inappropriate and terrifying.

"You're late." He noted as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair, narrowing his eyes as he stared at her.

She looked up at the clock. "Just a couple minutes." She spoke in a small, breathless voice.

Mendez suddenly smirked and let out a somewhat startling chuckle. "I'll let it go this time. But you gotta get here when your schedule tells you to. Don't make this a habit."

"Okay." She whispered, still feeling quite nervous. Fig said she was going to warn him to watch how he talked to her because he had made her uncomfortable. He had to be angry with her for telling on him.

"So, how've you been since yesterday?" He asked. "I heard you were there in the hall this morning when that whole mess went down."

Lorna frowned and furrowed her brow until she realized what he was referencing. "Oh... Red and Vee?" She asked.

"Mm hm." He nodded. "Whatever they're calling themselves these days. You were there when they started throwing punches. You okay?"

"Yeah." She shrugged one shoulder. "I didn't get hit or anything."

"Good." Mendez smiled. "Must've been scary though." He guessed.

Lorna swallowed, but nodded. He seemed like he was being more careful this time. Maybe Fig did tell him what she said, and maybe Mendez really was harmless. Maybe he just liked to talk like a pervert - kind of like Boo. He was being more gentle now. Of course, he should have really known better than Boo did. Boo was a teenaged girl in a youth correctional camp. Mendez was a professional adult man.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to be so close to that. This facility is supposed to be safe space for all of the girls here. We take instances like that one very seriously. This isn't prison. You're not supposed to have to be scared to walk in the hallway." He went on.

Lorna frowned as she stared at him. She was the most scared of walking alone in the halls because of him - not any of the girls.

"How are you getting along with your room mate?" Mendez asked.

"Alright." Lorna answered. "She's nice."

"Really?" Mendez laughed. "Always thought she seemed kinda scary - or at least she would be for a younger girl like you. She's like a butch, really aggressive lesbian. Like rapist-aggressive." He laughed.

Lorna frowned. Maybe she'd given him the benefit of the doubt too soon... Though, last night there was a moment where she honestly did fear Boo was going to hurt her in the exact way Mendez was speaking of.

"It's good that you're getting along though. That was brave of you letting her stay with you in the shower room with no one else around." He chuckled.

"She's not like that." Lorna defended her friend in a small voice.

"Okay. Good." Mendez shrugged. "Anything else? Any other concerns? Comments?"

Lorna exhaled and shaking breath. "I don't think it's fair that Red's being punished." She blurted.

"Oh." Mendez let out a small laugh.

"She didn't start that fight. Vee did. Red just defended herself." Lorna explained.

He shook his head. "I wasn't there." He noted. "I heard both girls were fighting. That's not tolerated."

"Well, yeah... Red hit her back, but what choice did she have? Someone starts beatin' the shit outta you, and you push 'em back." Lorna frowned.

"I don't know, Doll. I'm not the right person to try to appeal on that." Mendez laughed. "The right thing to do would be to alert a monitor or counselor if someone hits you."

"And just let 'em keep hitting you while you wait for a response or what?" Lorna stared.

"I'm not going to discuss the other clients with you, Sweetheart. Let's get back to you. I've got your job assignment." He changed the subject.

Lorna felt her eyebrows raise.

"You're going to be doing janitorial work." Mendez explained.

Her shoulders slumped. "What?" She whined.

Mendez laughed. "Nothing too dreadful. Washing windows, tables, sweeping, mopping, taking out trash... You'll have a partner. We already have another girl working this job and she always bitches that it's too much work for one - even though it's really not... So it'll be easy for you."

"Another girl?" Lorna asked.

"Suzanne Warren." He answered.

Lorna felt the breath leave her lungs. That was the crazy-eyed girl's name. Suzanne. What were the chances there was more than one girl named Suzanne here?

"You'll start today. Come find me after dinner and I'll get you started. I should be here in the office." Mendez instructed.

"Is this something where I can... you know... like request a change?" Lorna wondered.

"That's kind of a privilege you haven't earned yet, Hun." He chuckled, standing and walking around the desk.

Lorna leaned to the side and shrunk down slightly as he made his way behind her chair. She sucked in a sharp breath as she felt his hands come down on her shoulders.

"Um... C-can I go now?" She whispered, sinking down in the chair as far as she could.

"Not yet." He spoke in a low, breathy voice.

Lorna swallowed and closed her eyes for a moment, before blinking them back open. She stared ahead, afraid to look back at him as he started slowly moving his hands, rubbing her shoulders.

"You didn't like the way I talked to you yesterday?" He whispered.

"I-" Lorna hesitated, unsure of what to say.

"You think I was vulgar and I scared you?" He asked, grabbing her shoulders harder.

"N-no..." She whimpered.

"Ms. Fig said you told her I scared you and made you uncomfortable. Talkin' about your tits and my dick and shit. Why'd you lie about something like that?" He asked.

She shook her head and moved to stand.

"Not so fast, Girly." Mendez walked around and put his hands on her arms, pinning them to the arm rests of the chair.

Lorna whimpered and shrunk down. "Please don't hurt me..." She whispered in a shaking voice.

Mendez stared at her with narrowed eyes as he cocked his head to the side.

"You did scare me... Stuff like this scares girls." Lorna whimpered. "You know that, right? This is scary... I told her because I was scared of you. I wanted you to stop. I still want you to stop..."

"I'm not doing anything to you." Mendez growled. "I didn't do anything wrong... And I won't as long as you keep your pretty little mouth shut. If this scares you, you're gonna be positively pissin' your pants terrified when I bend you over my desk and totally have my fuckin' way with you."

Lorna couldn't bring herself to intake a breath as she stared at him with wide eyes. She felt tears threatening to fall. She felt herself shaking.

He moved one hand off of one of her arms, but she couldn't get her arm to move as he brought his hand up toward her cheek, running his long fingers over her skin as he leaned in close.

"Do you understand what I'm sayin' to you, Sweetheart?" He laughed.

Lorna felt her lower lip trembling as her tears began to fall. She couldn't bring herself to speak. She couldn't move. One of her arms was free, but she felt paralyzed with fear as she stared up at him.

"I'm saying, you shut up and quit tattling on me, and I won't bend you over and ram your tight little cunt with my dick." He whispered as he leaned down toward her ear.

She squeezed her eyes shut and leaned slightly to the side, away from his face.

"Do you think you can manage that? Don't be a little fucking brat because you're scared of words. Don't make a big fuckin' deal over shit like this." He ordered as he put his hand over her ribs and then ran it up over her breast, squeezing painfully. "Just don't be a drama queen. Don't make a mountain outta a fuckin' mole hill. Alright?"

"Stop." She whimpered, finally moving her hand up toward his arm, grabbing and trying to pull him off of her.

"Promise me." He whispered, squeezing his hand harder over her breast. "Promise you won't fuck with me. Promise you'll keep your little lips shut so I don't have to shut you up with my cock down your throat."

"Okay..." She breathed, her lip trembling as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I won't tell... Just... Please let me go..."

"If I hear you've said anything about this, I'm gonna do a whole lot worse." He threatened, leaning even closer and squeezing his large, bruising hand even tighter over her breast as his other hand gripped her arm equally roughly. "I'd love nothing more than to bend you over right here, right now... Rip your clothes off of you, just fuck you, really hard... Grab your tits without the shirt on. Without your bra... Force my dick down your throat... I'd like that. My dick's gettin' hard just thinking about all the things I could do to you... But I won't do it. Just as long as you shut up. I won't put my dick in you - anywhere... So long as you shut up. Okay?"

"Mmm hmmm..." Lorna squeaked as he finally let go of her and took a step back.

She pulled her legs up into the chair and hugged her arms around them as she hid her face against her knees. She couldn't help but to sob.

"Shhh..." Mendez cooed as he made his way back behind her and put his hand on her back.

Lorna inhaled a shaking breath as she shrunk down, afraid to tell him to not fucking touch her. Apparently, it could easily get a whole lot worse.

"Just don't make this into something it's not, and we won't have a problem." He whispered as he rubbed his hand over her back. "I didn't hurt you. I barely touched you. I won't do that other stuff unless you make me."

"Can I please leave?" Lorna whispered as she leaned subtly away from his hand.

"Soon as you calm down." He smiled and walked back around his desk, sitting down and leaning back casually as though nothing terrifying and awful had just happened. "Can't let my clients leave my office this upset. I know therapy sessions can be emotional. I care about you, Sweetheart. I see my clients as like my family. Like my siblings or even like my children. I love you girls."

Lorna breathed in and out shaking breaths, trying to calm herself down so Mendez would allow her to get the hell out of here.

"You're okay." Mendez spoke. "I didn't hurt you. Just try to breathe..."

Her breaths were still shaky as she wiped tears off of her cheeks and stared down at the carpet, at the same coffee stain she'd focused on yesterday. She brought her hand up to her mouth to try to manually stop her lip from trembling.

"I know you're upset... I had to be a little harsh there. I'm sorry for that." Mendez couldn't seem to bring himself to just shut up. "But you're alright. It wasn't a promise. It was a threat - and it'll only happen if you tattle on me. I'm not a bad person. I'm not violent. I'll only make this rough if you make me make it rough."

Lorna swallowed as she continued staring at the coffee stain. She just wanted him to stop talking. She just wanted to leave.

"You gotta talk to me, Hun. If you're this fucked up, I'm gonna have to recommend you and I meet every day." Mendez threatened.

Lorna's eyes widened as she breathed in a sharp breath. "No..." She whimpered. "No. I'm okay. Everything's fine. We can just meet twice a week. Everything's okay."

"Good." Mendez smirked. "I expect you'll tell your friends the same thing. That everything's okay."

Lorna swallowed nervously, but nodded. "Yeah..." She whispered.

"Okay. Great. You can go. Remember your job assignment." Her counselor spoke.

Lorna exhaled a relieved breath as she stood and quickly made her way out of the room, keeping her head down. She had almost forgotten about the job assignment issue... It didn't seem as terrifying now, but it was still a problem.

Her co-worker on her janitorial assignment was Vee's friend... If Vee was Red's evil opposite, maybe Suzanne was Lorna's evil opposite. She really didn't want to know what the crazy-eyed girl might do when the two of them were forced to work together.

**xxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 8**

**xxxxxx**

"I was told to meet you here? You Lorna?" An unfamiliar voice rattled as the crazy-eyed girl approached her, fortunately meeting her near Mendez's office before she reached his door. If nothing else, she wasn't going to be alone with him. Crazy-Eyes might knife her, but she wouldn't be sexually assaulted at least.

She narrowed her eyes as she looked Suzanne up and down. She didn't think she'd be sexually assaulted anyway. Really, she still couldn't be sure.

"Uh... Okay, nutcase." Suzanne scoffed. "Pornstache! This my new partner? This weird, lipstick girl?"

"Don't fuckin' call me that." Mendez growled as he walked out of his office. He glanced toward Lorna and then nodded. "Yep. Show her around. Share the work. I don't wanna hear you're pawning it all off on her. You wanted help; you got it. But that's all it is - help. Not a replacement."

Suzanne rolled her eyes and grabbed Lorna's arm, ignoring Mendez completely and leading the smaller girl back down the hall. It made Lorna feel weak that so many of the other girls here didn't seem scared of her counselor at all. Boo had been pretty bold when talking to him too. Why wasn't anyone else terrified of him? Maybe he didn't pick on them like he did to her...

"This is the closet." Suzanne spoke as she opened the door, revealing various mops, brooms, rags, and spray bottles. "I'll show you the order I normally do shit in. We can work together on everything. I mean, we could work on separate things, but then we'd both be lonely." Suzanne shrugged.

Lorna forced a small smile as she breathed out a fake-laugh. She didn't mind being lonely. Suzanne scared her. She looked crazy and she definitely helped Vee attack Red. Even if she didn't help the other girl plan it, even if she didn't attack her herself... She held Nicky back. She made sure no one helped Red.

"We got two mops, so we can start in the cafeteria. Normally takes me like fifteen or twenty minutes to mop it all if I'm not being lazy... But we gotta sweep it first. Maybe you clean the tables and I'll sweep. Then we can both mop." She suggested.

"Okay." Lorna agreed, taking the bucket and rag that the older girl handed to her and following her back to the cafeteria.

"So your counselor's Pornstache." Suzanne noted.

"I guess..." Lorna whispered. "You don't... You don't like think he's kinda scary?" She wondered.

Suzanne shrugged and stuck her lower lip out. "I'm not scared of most things. Specially not some dumb pornstached man." She chuckled.

Lorna nodded, but didn't say anything else. She couldn't really trust this girl. She promised not to tell anyone about what her counselor did and said... She certainly couldn't break that promise here and now. If she were going to tell someone, it would be Nicky or Boo... but she couldn't tell them either.

"Your lipstick is kinda hot." Suzanne noted as she started sweeping.

"Oh..." Lorna frowned, suddenly feeling like she should wipe all her lipstick off, mess up her hair, and look as ugly and unappealing as possible. Even though Boo had eventually promised she was just joking, Lorna had been pretty scared when the older girl started commenting on things like that. She hoped Suzanne wasn't going to try to do anything to her.

"Does it takes like cherries?" Suzanne asked.

Lorna frowned, staring and trying to read the older girl's expression. She didn't look like she was flirting or trying to make an inappropriate comment. She seemed to genuinely wonder if the lipstick was flavored. "No..." Lorna answered in a soft voice.

"Right." Suzanne nodded. "Strawberry then."

"No... It's just regular lipstick. Doesn't taste like anything." Lorna shrugged.

"Oh my god... How is that possible?" Suzanne stared. "Lipstick has a very distinct taste."

"Um... Well, it tastes like normal lipstick... I just mean, it's not fruity or anything. I dunno... I don't eat it..." Lorna frowned.

A few minutes of silence followed as Lorna cleaned off the tables and Suzanne swept below them. Lorna felt so dreadful right now. Nothing was really going right today, and this new job assignment certainly didn't make her feel any better. This was going to be a really awkward, unpleasant part of her day... This girl was weird.

"Alright. Grab a mop." Suzanne instructed.

Lorna did as she was told, starting at the opposite side of the room as Suzanne as they both worked their way to the middle. Lorna didn't know what else to say, and Suzanne either didn't know either, or didn't care to say anything.

As she neared the center of the room, coming closer and closer to Suzanne, Lorna slowed down, hoping to not literally collide into each other. But Suzanne kept going until her mop slammed into Lorna's knocking it out of her hand.

"Careful." Suzanne warned as she stared up with really wide eyes. "You gotta hold onto these. They're slippery... Like a banana slug."

Lorna laughed softly again. The mops weren't slippery at all.

"We're not washing windows again. Just did that yesterday. They want us to do it every day, but no one's looking, so fuck it." Suzanne explained. "They can't tell." She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh... Okay..." Lorna forced a small smile, but frowned as Suzanne stepped really close, leaning down toward her hair and sniffing.

"You wash your hair today?" She asked.

"Last night..." Lorna answered in a small voice.

"Do you shower every day?" She asked.

"Um... Usually..." Lorna grimaced.

"Okay. Good. That's a good idea." Suzanne nodded. "They tell us we should and there's this one girl they got real pissed at when she wouldn't do it. She was like protesting or something because she was scared of bubbles maybe? I don't know... But they made her." Suzanne explained.

"Oh. Well, they won't have to make me. I don't like feeling like I'm dirty." Lorna told her.

"Your hair is kinda shiny. I like it." Suzanne noted.

"Well, thanks." Lorna felt a more genuine smile pulling at her lips. Maybe Suzanne wasn't that bad. Unless this was some kind of trap. Would Vee send her friend to hurt Lorna just because she was friends with Red? Was Lorna guilty by association? "Um... Suzanne?" Lorna finally forced herself to ask. "Why do Red and Vee not like each other?"

Suzanne stared at her with wide, eyes, but didn't answer for a moment.

"N-never mind..." Lorna took a step back and swallowed a lump in her throat. "Maybe it's not any of my business..."

"I don't know why they don't like each other." Suzanne answered.

"You don't? But you're friends with Vee..." Lorna noted.

"And you're friends with Red. You don't know either. You just take whatever side your friend is on. That's how women work." Suzanne shrugged.

Lorna nodded. "I guess..." She agreed. But Vee was definitely the one who started the fight in the hallway. Whether Red and Vee hated each other for a good reason or not, Vee was the one who struck first today.

"Did you know... people down in the swamps eat alligators?" Suzanne asked out of nowhere.

"I never really thought about it. I guess I didn't know..." Lorna stared, trying to figure out if this anecdote was supposed to have some kind of double meaning. Was the swamp a metaphor for this place? Were they the alligators? Or were they the people?

"Can you imagine? Alligators are so vicious... And these little weak, squishy humans just eat 'em anyway. How'd humans get so high on the food chain?" Suzanne furrowed her brow.

"Um..." Lorna shrugged. "Intelligence, I guess?"

"What about flies and maggots and parasites eating big, living predators?" Suzanne wondered with raised eyebrows.

"Just nature..." Lorna forced a tight-lipped smile. This conversation was all over the place. "Are you worried about Vee?" She asked, bringing their conversation back around to something normal.

"Nah. She'll be okay." Suzanne shrugged as she started dragging her mop bucket toward the door. "We're gonna mop the bathroom now. Then the hall ways. I still think this should be a weekly thing and not daily, but I think they want us working just to keep us busy. That's why I take my time and skip parts of it some days. They never know the difference."

"I was told Isolation is kind of cruel - verging on illegal." Lorna noted.

"What about it is cruel? No room mate, no work... I mean, I enjoy having a room mate. I'm a real people person." Suzanne explained. "But lots of people aren't."

Lorna exhaled and shook her head. She couldn't really have a real conversation with this girl - especially not about this subject. She was on Vee's side. That, and it seemed like she wasn't all there in the head. She barely even made sense.

"You seem tired." Suzanne pouted. "Want me to finish up so you can get ready for bed?"

"Really?" Lorna felt a small smile on the corners of her lips.

"Sure. You did good for your first day." Suzanne shrugged. "Go get ready for bed. I'm just gonna mop the bathrooms and be done. It'll be like twenty more minutes."

"Okay." Lorna smiled. "Thanks. See you same time, same place tomorrow?"

"Yep." Suzanne nodded with a grin and stalked off toward the bathrooms.

Lorna blinked a few times and headed back toward her room. She wasn't sure what to make of this girl. She was weird... but didn't seem mean or even threatening when she was by herself... Just bizarre.

"Where've you been?" Boo frowned as Lorna made her way into their room.

"Cleaning." Lorna shrugged. "I got my job assignment. I'm like a janitor... which sucks, but I guess it's not that bad."

"With Crazy-Eyes!?" Boo stared.

"Um... Suzanne, yeah..." Lorna responded.

"Oh man... Bet that was fun." Boo chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Interesting, I guess." Lorna laughed. "She's a weird girl. Wasn't mean or anything. She was nice to me. Said I could go early and she'd finish up."

"Probably planning something fucked up." Boo guessed.

"Like what though?" Lorna frowned.

"I dunno. Just know she's fuckin' crazy." Boo leaned back on her bed.

"Um... Boo?" Lorna asked.

"Yeah?" The older girl glanced toward her.

"Do you think you could come hang out by the showers again like last night?" Lorna wondered.

"Why? Mendez threatening you or stalking around or something?" Boo frowned as she turned slightly on her bed, propping herself up with her elbow and hand.

"No." Lorna shook her head.

"So... You want me to babysit you... why?" Boo raised her eyebrows.

"Just..." Lorna hesitated. She wasn't supposed to say anything about what Mendez had said and done today. And Boo was right - she didn't see him stalking around in the hallway or anything. He didn't specifically threaten to do anything else to her tonight.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Boo asked. "Are you legitimately scared? Is he being a creep again?"

Lorna looked down, but shook her head. "No. I guess you don't have to come... Maybe I'm being paranoid..." She forced a small, breathless laugh.

"Alright... I'll go with you if you're really scared. Maybe not like every time forever, but tonight." Boo shrugged.

"That's okay... You're right. You shouldn't have to babysit me." Lorna agreed, collecting her shower things - including a change of clothing this time. "See you in like twenty minutes." She forced a smile and headed out.

No one was stalking around the hallways this time. She didn't see Mendez. It didn't seem as terrifying tonight... Besides Suzanne dragging her mop bucket back to the closet and another girl walking into her room with an arm full of library books, no one else was around.

"Hey." Lorna whispered as she nodded toward Suzanne.

Suzanne nodded back with a wide grin and continued on her way to return her cleaning supplies.

Lorna ducked into the bathroom, putting her clothing on the side of the sink and draping her towel over the door of the shower before stepping into the stall and undressing.

She turned on the water, waited for it to get warm, and stepped under it, closing her eyes as the comforting embrace of the water enveloped her.

As she lathered up her hair, Lorna's mind was a million miles away. She'd made it through her second day here, but she didn't feel at all at ease. If anything, everything had gotten worse - certainly more complicated.

She had possibly made another friend - Suzanne - but Suzanne also seemed kind of crazy, and was best friends with Lorna's other friends' worst enemy... Maybe the girl was only pretending to be nice to that she could do something mean later. If Suzanne held Nicky back so she couldn't help Red... why would she befriend Lorna?

And then of course, there was the whole mess with her counselor. Mendez had been pretty clear in his threats... Lorna was supposed to keep her mouth shut, or else he was going to do terrible things to her... But what if he did terrible things anyway? Maybe keeping her mouth shut was a bad idea. Last time she went to Fig, she didn't have anything that big to tell her about him. Maybe if she told the director how Mendez had responded today, Fig would believe her...

Or maybe she'd make everything even worse than she already had.

Lorna flinched and inhaled a sharp breath as she heard the main door to the bathroom open and shut. She swallowed and shrunk down as she tried to see under the stall door. Other girls were allowed to be here... It could be anyone... Just because someone came in didn't mean it was anyone trying to do anything bad.

She continued staring as the shadow of someone's body move past the shower stalls, walking down to the end, and then turning to walk the other direction. Whoever it was, they were pacing back and forth.

"Fuck..." She breathed quietly to herself as she stared with wide eyes down at the floor. She couldn't actually see the person's feet. They were too far away. She could only see the shadow. "H-hello?" She called out, disappointed in herself that her voice was shaking slightly.

No one responded.

Lorna swallowed as she turned the water off and grabbed her towel, wrapping it securely around her body and standing in the new-found silence. Only an occasional dripping noise filled the space.

"Hello?" She called again, gripping her towel at her breast nervously as quick breaths rose and fell in her chest.

Somebody cleared their throat. She couldn't tell for sure if it was a male or female. Was it Mendez? She didn't think it really sounded like him... but it was just someone clearing their throat. She couldn't really tell who it might be.

"A-are you waiting for the shower? There's more than one..." Lorna let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm waitin' on you, Silly." The voice finally answered.

Lorna felt her shoulders slump. It sounded like Suzanne - her work-partner.

"Why?" Lorna breathed. "Why are you waiting on me?" She couldn't bring herself to open the stall door. What was Suzanne doing? Had she been right? Was the older girl's friendship all fake - a ruse to trick Lorna into trusting her so she could somehow hurt her? That would certainly be a way to get revenge on Red and/or Nicky - to hurt someone they were clearly friends with.

"Just open up." Suzanne stepped up to the door and knocked.

Lorna whimpered and stepped back.

Suzanne exhaled tiredly and knocked on the door harder. "Open up." She demanded.

"No..." Lorna squeaked.

Suzanne let out a small growl-ish noise as she pushed the door open. Lorna couldn't help but to shriek out an involuntary scream as she backed herself into the corner of the stall.

Suzanne quickly stepped in and further cornered Lorna, pressing her hand hard over the smaller girl's mouth. "Don't scream." She demanded with huge eyes and an expression that almost looked confused. "They don't put locks on these doors." She added with a small laugh and a shrug. "So nobody can like O.D. or commit suicide in here without getting found right away."

Lorna swallowed. She felt herself shaking as she brought her hands up to Suzanne's arm.

"You okay?" Suzanne asked, still staring with her crazy-wide eyes.

Lorna shook her head as her lower lip trembled.

"What's wrong?" Suzanne frowned and finally moved her hand away from Lorna's mouth.

"I don't have nothin' to do with all that Red/Vee drama..." Lorna gasped. "I don't even really know either of 'em. Red's been nice to me, but I don't know why they hate each other.I wasn't choosing sides or nothin'..." She rattled.

"Oh..." Suzanne furrowed her brow and stuck out her lower lip. "I chose sides. I chose Vee. She's my friend." She shrugged.

Lorna swallowed and shrunk down. "I-" She hesitated. "I don't know what you want. I don't want to get involved. Please don't hurt me..."

Suzanne frowned and took a step back. "I won't hurt you." She promised.

"Then what do you want?" Lorna breathed, still pressing her back against the wall.

"I thought you'd want someone lookin' out for you in here." Suzanne told her. "I saw your friend Boo waiting for you last night. I noticed you came alone this time. Thought you'd want a friend watching out since all the counselors and monitors around here are creeps."

"Oh..." Lorna blinked. "We're friends?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Of course!" Suzanne grinned. "Anybody who mops with me is bonded to me for life."

Lorna let out a nervous laugh, but shrugged a shoulder. "Okay..." She agreed. It couldn't hurt to have more people around here watching her back. "Well, thanks... Maybe next time tell me that's what you're doing. I didn't know who was out here... And I didn't know if you actually liked me..."

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting on a cleaning partner for only like a month." Suzanne laughed. "I'm so happy you're here. And with Vee in Isolation, I haven't got any friends left."

"Oh." Lorna frowned. That was really sad. She only had one friend in here - and if she has been waiting for a month for a partner at her job, she had to have been in here at least a month. Lorna had been here only two days and had already made four friends.

"Well, get dressed and I'll walk you back to your room." Suzanne called out as she made her way over to the sink and grabbed Lorna's clothing, handing them to her and closing the door.

**xxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for the delay. I was trying to update this quickly but have just gotten so busy with life and work. Thank you for your patience. **_

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 9**

**xxxxxx**

"Red's still not back?" Lorna frowned as she sunk down into her chair at breakfast the next morning.

"Nope." Nicky frowned. "In my experience, and in the experience of others I've known, Isolation never lasts less than a couple days. In more serious cases - which I think they might be calling this one, it can be as long as a week. This is just day two for her, so I wouldn't expect her back for a while."

"They're seriously gonna keep her locked up for a week for defending herself?" Lorna furrowed her brows.

"There's not anything we can do." Nicky shrugged. "The staff around here are crooked as fuck. You've seen it already - with Fig being a bitch when you asked her for help. How did that go, by the way?"

Lorna blinked her wide eyes. "How did what go?" She breathed, not wanting to talk about Mendez. He had made it very clear that she wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that.

"Your session with Pornstache." Nicky stared. "How did it go? Did it seem like Fig had told him? Did he say anything creepy?"

"Oh." Lorna forced a laugh. "No, it was fine. He was really polite. Maybe she did tell him and he really hadn't meant to be so creepy and he felt bad... He didn't do anything. Didn't even acknowledge it."

Nicky nodded slowly, but narrowed her eyes. She didn't look like she believed Lorna's answer.

"It was fine." Lorna said again, her voice almost shaking. "He gave me my job assignment."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Nicky wondered.

"Cleaning." She forced a small laugh.

"With Crazy Eyes? Did you work with her yet? Oh man, Lorna. Sorry..." Nicky exhaled.

"It wasn't bad, Nicky. She's kinda weird, but nice." Lorna shrugged.

"You kidding? She held me back while Vee attacked Red. That's not nice." Nicky frowned.

"Yeah... I guess..." Lorna stuck her lip out in a pout. "I wasn't totally sure what to make of her. She did kinda scare me, but she said that she and I were friends now since we mopped together."

"Well... I guess it's better to stay on her good side." Nicky shook her head. "I swear to god though, I wanted to punch her in the neck so bad yesterday. She knew what Vee was doin' and she held me back to keep me from defending Red. It was bullshit. She should have been sent to Isolation too."

Lorna shrugged one shoulder and pulled a note she had been writing this morning out of her pocket. "Do you mind lookin' over this for me, Nicky?" She asked. "I've been writing to Christopher every day and I'm worried it's gettin' repetitive... Or needy. Is there more ways to say I love him and miss him and to please come visit?"

"He can't visit." Nicky shook her head, but took the note. "They only let your immediate family visit and only on the weekends - unless it's an emergency."

"He's family, more or less." Lorna furrowed her brow. She could feel a tight feeling in her chest. She needed Christopher to visit her - or at the very least she needed to talk to him on the phone. Not hearing from him was killing her heart. "We're practically married... And it is an emergency, because I haven't talked to him in like a week. We didn't leave things on that good of terms. We were fightin' when I got sent here. I gotta know that we're not still fighting... It is an emergency, Nicky. If I don't talk to him soon..." She trailed off, feeling her lower lip quiver and tears stinging at her eyes.

"Okay... Calm down, kid..." Nicky offered a small laugh, but had a hint of sympathy in her eyes as she looked up from Lorna's love letter. "I can't make them let him visit... So you're appealing to the wrong person here. Maybe put in the phone number? There's a thing in the rules where we're not supposed to just take social calls all day - you're supposed to make the calls yourself - not receive them... and they've got the whole 'approved list' thing - basically just your parents and maybe siblings can call - but maybe put the number in. If the right monitor or counselor answers the phone and you're not too far away or busy, they might let you talk to him."

"Okay." Lorna smiled. "What else? Does it look good otherwise? I don't want to sound needy... but I feel needy." She frowned and shrugged.

Nicky stared down at the page, reading the note silently to herself. Lorna watched her friend's face as she read it. She looked almost concerned as she frowned down at the paper. Lorna watched Nicky's eyes blink as she read. The older girl had pretty eyes. They were so dark. Lorna cocked her head to the side as she watched Nicky's eyelashes brush lightly against her cheeks as she blinked. She really liked Nicky. She was so glad the older girl was here. In a place where she was scared to even walk the halls alone, it was good to have someone like Nicky on her side. She knew Nicky felt protective of her. She wasn't sure why cared to make sure she was alright, but she appreciated it.

She wished she could tell Nicky what Mendez had said, what he did... She wished she could tell Nicky how he grabbed her, wouldn't let her leave, groped at her chest... told her he'd do much worse if she said anything. She wanted help with this. She wanted someone else to know that it happened. She wanted Nicky to go with her to her therapy sessions - or to yell at Fig and force her to let Lorna switch counselors.

But she couldn't do any of that. Fig wasn't going to listen to them. She was stuck with Mendez and telling Nicky what he did would only make everything a million times worse.

"It looks okay to me." Nicky shrugged as she started to look up. "Besides maybe verging on slightly desperate-" She cut herself off as her eyes met Lorna's. "You okay?" She frowned.

"Yeah." Lorna breathed, forcing herself to smile as she realized tears had started to collect in her eyes again.

"What's wrong, Lorna?" Nicky's brow furrowed. She looked so worried as she reached across the table and grabbed the younger girl's hand. "You look really fuckin' upset... Did Mendez say something? Did he do something?"

"No." Lorna forced a laugh. "I'm just..." She shook her head and looked down. "Just worried about Christopher... I just wanna know he's not still mad. I really love him... He hasn't written back..."

"You've only been in here three days." Nicky smiled. "Are you sure that's all that's wrong though?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Lorna exhaled, folding her letter to Christopher back up and pushing it gently into the envelope she had been storing it in. "I'm gonna go get this mailed. I want it out with today's mail so he'll get it as soon as possible."

"Alright..." Nicky frowned and pushed her stale waffle around on her plate with her fork. She glanced back up at Lorna as the smaller girl stood up. "You'd tell me if Mendez did anything, right?" She asked.

Lorna breathed in a small breath, for a moment unable to speak, before nodding her head and blinking her eyes. "Yeah. Of course I'd tell you. Everything's fine though. He didn't do anything."

"Okay... Just... Even if Fig won't do anything... Other people will. We can call the police if we have to." Nicky ran her hand through her hair and then crossed her arms over her chest. "If the adults in here are too big of pussies to do anything, we'll find someone else to tell."

"Thanks, Nicky." Lorna smiled a genuine smile this time. It was good to know Nicky wanted to help... Lorna just didn't feel confident Nicky had the power to help in this situation. What if they did go to the police? And the police were friends with Mendez too... It could happen... and the more professional adults who they told and who didn't believe them, or took Mendez's side... the more likely Mendez would be emboldened and empowered. He'd do worse - both just because he could, and to teach her a lesson.

"No problem. The offer stands forever, so don't be keeping secrets." Nicky pouted.

"Thanks." Lorna smiled again. "I'll see you in a bit in the library." She promised as she turned and left the cafeteria, making her way toward the front office. She knew just where she was going by now, as she'd been mailing letters to Christopher every single day, and then coming by later in the day and asking if there were any letters back. So far, there hadn't been.

Once she reached the office, she walked up to the secretary's desk and placed her letter carefully in front of the woman.

"Do you have money on your account for stamps?" The secretary frowned up at her.

"Of course." Lorna laughed. Her mother had put fifty dollars on her account as soon as she'd gotten here, and so far she had only used it for stamps for her letters to Christopher. The secretary was the same woman Lorna had talked to before. She should have known the answer to her question already.

The secretary raised her eyebrows as she turned the letter over in her hands, then read the front before looking up at Lorna again. "You've been sending this guy letters every single day." She noted.

"Yeah." Lorna smiled. "He's my boyfriend."

"Well... Congrats. I'll add it to the mail." The secretary tossed the letter into a plastic box with a few other envelopes.

"It's goin' out today?" Lorna asked.

"Yeah. It goes out every day." The woman responded.

"Okay. Thanks." Lorna smiled and headed out, stopping by the bathroom on her way to the library.

She supposed the one good thing this place had going for it was that her schedule wasn't policed quite as much as it would have been if she were at her regular school, which was a little weird considering she was in here for being a criminal. They didn't really watch the clients that well. Besides bed checks and maybe attendance at meals and other places everyone had to go, they didn't follow her around and make sure she was doing what she was supposed to do. Study time was after breakfast, but she was pretty sure no one would notice if she just never showed up at all. If they were taking attendance, they didn't do so in such a way that she even noticed them doing it.

She did plan to show up anyway though. There wasn't anything else to do around here.

Making her way over to the sink, Lorna looked up at her reflection in the mirror. She brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and checked her teeth. She'd barely eaten any of the allegedly cooked yet still slightly cold waffle anyway.

Lorna pulled her sleeves up to her elbows and began washing her hands, frowning when she saw the finger-shaped bruise around one of her wrists where Mendez had held onto her yesterday. He had grabbed her so hard... She was glad Nicky didn't notice the bruise. Of course, Lorna's sleeve was in the way earlier. She was very purposefully keeping the mark hidden.

"Hey." Lorna jumped and gasped as she heard a male voice behind her. It was Mendez.

"Hi..." She breathed, turning around and backing up against the sink. Her hands were still dripping. She hadn't dried them, and now couldn't bring herself to care.

"You been keeping our secret okay?" He asked with raised eyebrows and a slight smirk.

Lorna swallowed nervously and nodded.

"Good." He smiled, moving his hand up and waving her toward him. "Come here."

Lorna remained frozen in place with her back pressed against the sink counter. She couldn't bring herself to speak, or even shake her head no. She just stared wide-eyed at the man.

"Come. Here." He said slower, his smile dissolving into a frown and stare hardening.

She continued staring, shrinking down as tears stung at her eyes. She did what he said. She kept the last thing a secret. Why wouldn't he leave her alone? "I didn't tell anyone." She whispered, her voice shaking.

"I know. And that's why I'm not going to hurt you, Girly." Mendez smirked. "Just come here. We'll keep our clothes on. I won't do anything invasive." He chuckled. "Just cooperate, Honey, so I don't have to get rough."

Lorna looked down, but took a step toward him. What choice did she have? If she tried to run, or screamed, or refused to do whatever it was he was initiating here, he was going to hurt her. He was a very large man and he was an authority figure. People would believe him over her. He could easily do whatever he wanted to her whether she fought back or not. If she didn't do what he said, he'd make her do it anyway, and very likely much worse things in addition.

"Good girl." He spoke in a low voice as he placed his hand on her back.

Lorna shrunk down away from his touch as a small sob choked up out of her throat.

"Shhh." He breathed, leading her into one of the showers and closing the door behind them. He pushed her gently toward the corner of the stall, trapping her even though she wasn't planning on trying to run anyway.

"Please let me go..." Lorna finally brought herself to speak in a trembling voice as she looked up at him through her tears.

"You don't have to be scared of me, Babe. Just as long as you cooperate, you've got no reason to be afraid." He breathed. "I won't hurt you if you don't make me." He added as he pushed her back against the wall and leaned down toward her face.

Lorna whimpered and turned her head to the side.

"Come on, Hon. Don't be like that." Mendez frowned, putting his hand on her jaw and turning her face back toward him. "Just let me have a kiss. It's not gonna hurt. You don't have to freak out." He laughed.

She choked out another sob and squeezed her eyes shut, but didn't try to move again as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Her whimpers became muffled and she flinched down slightly as she felt him force his tongue into her mouth.

Mendez moaned softly as he continued kissing her. His hands moved down her sides somewhat roughly groping at her body. One hand snaked up under her shirt, pawing toward her breast as Lorna finally brought her hands up toward his chest and uselessly pushed her hands against him.

"Stop!" She whimpered breathlessly, turning her face away from him even as she feared possible violence in retaliation.

Mendez didn't stop. He grabbed her harder, kissing up and down her neck as he pressed her roughly up against the wall, practically lifting her off of her feet. He continued groping painfully at her chest while she struggled under him.

"Stop!" She cried again, feeling panic in her chest.

His hands only seemed to grab at her more forcefully as she tried to pull away. He was leaning down pretty far so that he could kiss up and down her throat, trying to kiss her mouth again even while she continuously turned her face away from him. She could feel his huge hands pressing hard against her chest as he pinned her in place with his own body. She could swear she could feel his fingertips creating bruises as he shoved her harder against the wall.

"You're hurting me!" Lorna whimpered, balling her hand into a fist and slamming it against his shoulder. "Get off of me!"

"Shhh..." Mendez panted as he continued kissing her, finally landing on her mouth again after several attempts of trying and failing. "Just hold still."

"Stop! Mr. Mendez, stop! ...Or I'm gonna tell!" She blurted.

"Excuse me?" He growled, grabbing a fist of her hair and glaring down into her eyes. He wasn't groping or kissing her anymore, but he was clearly livid as he stared, breathing quick, angry-sounding breaths.

"Let me go..." Lorna whispered, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. "Or I'm gonna tell someone."

He narrowed his eyes as he stared down at her silently for a few more seconds, before shrugging slightly. "Fine." He hissed, suddenly shoving her harder against the wall and holding her firmly in place with his forearm pressed painfully across her chest. He grabbed at the waist of her pants with his other hand. "If you're gonna tell..." He trailed off.

"No! Please!" Lorna sobbed, grabbing at his hand.

He moved his arm off of her chest and slapped his hand hard over her mouth as he tugged her pants down. Lorna could only cry muffled pleas in response.

"You gonna tell?" He whispered. "This was the deal. I already told you. Keep your mouth shut, or I'm doing this."

Lorna whimpered as she tried to shake her head. She could feel tears stinging her eyes, dripping down her cheeks, and catching on Mendez's hand still pressed painfully over her mouth.

"Nobody's gonna believe you anyway." He laughed, tugging her pants further down and then reaching up to do the same with her underwear. "I should have done this from the start. Why'm I being careful and just settling for over-the-clothes stuff when you're gonna be combative? I'll just take what I really want. Give you a good reason to fight."

Lorna choked back another muffled sob, squeezing her eyes shut as she grasped desperately toward his hand down below, trying to stop him from undressing her any further.

"Is that what you want?" He growled, shoving her pants down even further so that they were around her knees, then running his hand up her thigh and gripping the top of her underwear between his fingers.

Lorna grabbed at his hand with both of hers and shook her head, trying to speak from behind his hand. She couldn't. He was pressing down against her lips so hard.

"Are you gonna keep your little mouth shut if I let go?" He breathed.

Lorna nodded as best as she was able and made a small noise under his hand.

"Hm?" He asked again as he finally slowly moved his hand up off her face.

"Yes." She whispered, closing her eyes and shrinking down. "I'll stay quiet."

"Good." Mendez breathed, sliding his hand down her stomach and up under her shirt again. She didn't move this time as he groped at her breast and bent down, inhaling her hair. "Next time, don't fight me. This is your last warning. You act like this again, and I won't stop. I'll take these little panties off..." He whispered, running his hands down her stomach and over her hips. "And I'll fuck you... Hard. Honey, you'll be fuckin' bleeding when I'm done."

Lorna shrunk slightly away, but didn't want to fight back enough to make him mad. "Please don't..." She whimpered.

"You just gotta not be a bitch, Sweetheart." He whispered softly, running his hand over her thigh and between her legs as she inhaled a sharp breath and flinched away. He laughed and then moved his hand up over her chest and neck and toward her cheek. He brushed some of her hair softly behind her ear and then ran his thumb lightly over her cheek.

At last, he let go of her and took a step back. "Compose yourself before you let any of your little friends see you. The staff here is on my side. Not yours. You tell a damn soul, and things are only gonna get worse... For you."

Lorna shrunk down further, bringing her hands up to her face as she sunk down to the floor and started to sob. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She hadn't done anything to deserve this. She wasn't being difficult. She wasn't rude to this guy or anything. Why was he being so cruel?

Why was the universe so determined to make her suffer? Was this some sort of karma at work? Was this payback for all the things she stole? Maybe she did deserve this... Maybe she was a terrible person, and she had brought this on herself by stealing and scamming. This was karma paying her back for being selfish.

She brought her knees up to her chest and curled herself up in the corner of the shower stall. She didn't want Mendez to see her face, or have any sort of access to her body if he changed his mind about being done this time.

Even though she did wonder if maybe she had this coming, it still didn't seem fair. It was such a harsh retaliation from the universe. Wasn't just being sent here alone punishment enough? The other girls didn't seem to have to go through this. They'd committed crimes too...

She sniffed back tears as she looked up, only to find that her counselor was no longer standing there. She blinked and looked around the shower stall. He wasn't there.

Lorna sniffed as she breathed in and out quick, sharp breaths. She leaned to the side so she could see under the stall door. He wasn't there. She didn't see any feet... She was the only one in here.

Breathing in a shaking breath, Lorna pulled herself to her feet. Still trembling, Lorna reached down and pulled her pants back up. She took a cautious step out of the stall, looking nervously around the bathroom, even after she had already determined she was alone now.

She wiped her cheeks with her sleeves, then kept her head down as she walked briskly to her room.

**xxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 10**

**xxxxxx**

Nicky frowned as she looked toward the library's door. Lorna still hadn't shown up to Independent Study. About half of the girls in the center were scheduled to be here right now, and that included Lorna. The younger girl had even specifically told Nicky she would see her in the library. She'd left to mail a letter halfway through breakfast... That shouldn't have taken more than a couple minutes. Nicky was getting really worried.

"Maybe she just decided to skip." Boo shrugged as she noticed Nicky staring nervously toward the closed door.

"She said she'd be here..." Nicky noted.

"Well, it's not like she could have been in a car accident or something. We're all stuck in the same building. If she wanted to be here, she'd be here." Boo guessed.

"She wouldn't just skip for no reason. She seems like the type who does what she's supposed to. She's not going to risk getting punished for not showing up." Nicky frowned.

"We've known her three days, Nichols." Boo laughed. "And she's in here for a reason. She may seem sweet and all, like she'd follow any and every rule no matter what, but don't forget what this place is for. Nobody in here follows the rules that well."

"I know..." Nicky ran her hand through her hair and exhaled. "I think I'm gonna go look for her though. Just to make sure she's okay. I'd rather check up on her for no reason than just ignore that she's not here and end up regretting it later."

"Alright." Boo shrugged. "Maybe she got sick from that old waffle she was eating the edges of this morning. I found mold on mine a couple weeks ago."

"Guess you should'a warned her... But she's gonna starve to death if she avoids food that might be moldy. I'll be right back." Nicky stood and pushed her chair in.

She walked toward the door, smiling and nodding at the monitor on duty, Miss Fischer. Nicky had a lot of the monitors wrapped around her finger, fortunately. For some reason they tended to find her charming or trustworthy or something. She couldn't make sense of it, but it allowed her to get away with a lot, so she didn't question it. "I gotta go piss." Nicky lied when Fischer looked her way.

"Oh..." The woman stared at her with wide eyes. "Alright... Um... Try to watch your language, Nicky..."

"Sure." Nicky raised her eyebrows and offered a tight-lipped smile before turning and leaving.

She shook her head to herself as she made her way down the hallway. Fischer wasn't built for this job. She was too nice, too timid. It worked well for the girls living here though. She let them get away with quite a bit before putting her foot down.

Nicky headed toward Lorna's bed room first, hoping that's where the younger girl would be. If she wasn't there, Nicky would have to check bathrooms, random hallways... Pretty much every corner of the building they had access to. She couldn't guess where else Lorna might be hiding.

When she reached the room, Nicky closed her eyes and exhaled a small breath. Lorna was there, just lying in her bed, curled up on her side, facing the wall. She looked like she might be asleep, but Nicky couldn't see her face.

Nicky stared at the younger girl's back as she took a few steps forward. Maybe a staff member wouldn't mail the letter for her... She hadn't seemed tired or depressed at breakfast. Something must have happened between then and now to drain her spirits enough so that she just wanted to go lie in bed instead of studying.

"You get too tired to go on, kid?" Nicky laughed as she reached down and grabbed Lorna's shoulder.

The younger girl must have really been asleep - and maybe in the middle of a nightmare, because as soon as Nicky touched her arm, Lorna literally screamed.

Nicky frowned and stared with wide, concerned eyes as Lorna quickly crawled back on her mattress.

"Don't!" Lorna whimpered before she realized it was Nicky who stood beside her bed. As soon as she was awake enough to realize where she was and who had grabbed her arm, Lorna's frightened expression softened and she simply stared wide-eyed back at Nicky. Her eyes were shining with tears. "Nicky?" She whispered.

"Yeah... What the hell's goin' on with you?" Nicky frowned, fighting the urge to sit down on the mattress and grab up the smaller girl in a hug. She looked so scared.

Lorna's lower lip trembled as she stared back, seemingly unable to find the words to answer.

"Lorna, you okay?" Nicky asked.

"Yeah..." The dark-haired girl whispered.

"Did Mendez do something? What's wrong?" Nicky asked. There had to be a reason Lorna looked so terrified... She actually screamed when Nicky grabbed her shoulder.

"Nothing. No... He didn't..." Lorna insisted, shaking her head, but avoiding eye contact. "I was just... Um... I was sleeping."

"Why?" Nicky frowned.

"I..." Lorna hesitated, looking up and forcing a smile. "I just got tired... I'm okay. I just had a nightmare. You scared me is all."

"Uh huh..." Nicky nodded, not sure she believed that. But then, she didn't know Lorna all that well. Maybe she was prone to terrifying nightmares.

"Honest... I'm okay." Lorna promised.

"You didn't ever show up to Independent Study. You're gonna get your time here lengthened if you don't stick to your schedule..." Nicky noted. "Weird that you told me you'd be there and changed your mind and decided on a nap ten minutes later."

"Oh..." Lorna looked down, hugging her arms around her body as she stared at the mattress.

Nicky finally exhaled and sat down on the bed. This was more than a bad dream. Lorna was for-real upset about something. Something much bigger than a nightmare. "Lorna..." Nicky pulled her legs up onto the mattress and turned to face the younger girl. "You gotta tell me what's wrong. What's _really_ wrong."

Lorna didn't make any move whatsoever to speak or even look up. She just continued staring down at the mattress.

Nicky reached slowly toward the other girl's arms, placing her hands lightly on her shoulders as she leaned down so she could look up into Lorna's eyes. "What happened?" She asked.

Lorna shook her head and forced a soft laugh. "Nothing." She said in a tiny voice. Her eyes still shined with unshed tears.

"Lorna." Nicky's voice sounded stern, like she was a mother trying to get a child to confess to a misbehavior.

Lorna looked away, but Nicky could see that her lower lip was trembling as she fought to hold back her tears.

"Lorna..." Nicky felt her own shoulders slump. "You can tell me. Whatever it is, tell me. I'm your friend... I'll help you..."

Lorna shook her head as she breathed out a tiny sob, putting her hand up to her mouth to try to keep herself from crying out again as she refused to look at her friend.

"Was it Mendez? Did he say something?" Nicky guessed. "Did he do something? Did he hurt you?"

Lorna shook her head and swallowed as she looked up toward the door, as though afraid to say anything for fear that the man might walk in.

Nicky frowned and lowered her voice. "What did he do?" She whispered, leaning in close. "Lorna, tell me." She demanded.

The younger girl shook her head and sniffed back tears. "Nothing..." She insisted.

"So you're on the verge of an emotional breakdown for no fucking reason?" Nicky stared, starting to feel angry.

"I'm an emotional person..." Lorna squeaked, shrugging one shoulder.

"No. No more excuses. Tell me the fucking truth." Nicky ordered. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." Lorna shook her head and looked down.

"Then tell me what he did. I gotta know, kid. I'll do whatever I can to help you here, but you've gotta tell me what happened." Nicky told her. "I can't help if you don't let me."

Lorna hesitated, glancing toward the door again.

"I won't let him hurt you." Nicky promised. "We'll call your parents, the police, a lawyer, the fucking news... We'll do whatever we need to."

Lorna smiled slightly as she looked up at Nicky.

"Okay?" Nicky forced herself to smile back, putting her hand lightly on Lorna's arm. "I'll help you figure it out."

"You can't tell anyone." Lorna whispered.

"Well, if he-" Nicky started.

"No." Lorna cut her off. "You have to promise not to say anything, to anyone, or I'm not telling you." She threatened.

"But if he hurt you-"

"Fine." Lorna interrupted, looking away and crossing her arms over her chest. "He didn't do anything. You can go now."

Nicky exhaled as she felt her shoulders slump. "Alright... I won't do anything without your permission, okay?"

"No matter what?" Lorna looked back.

"No matter what." Nicky agreed.

Lorna inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Okay... He told me not to tell anyone. He said he'd do something worse if I told, so it's really important that you don't say anything... I don't want him to hurt me, Nicky..."

"I won't let him, kid. I promise." Nicky stared, moving her hands down to hold onto Lorna's.

"I appreciate that, but I don't think that's a promise you can keep. I have to be alone with him for counseling. You've got your own schedule..." Lorna shook her head.

"That's why we'd tell someone else. Not Fig. Maybe Fischer. Someone who'd care. Fischer would probably do something. She'd go above her bosses for it. She's too nice not to." Nicky guessed.

"Yeah. And then she'd get fired and we'd all still be stuck here with the bad counselors even more mad than before and no one left to do anything about it." Lorna frowned. "You can't tell. Not even her."

"I won't. Not without you agreeing. I promise I won't say anything without your approval. What did he do? You said he threatened to do worse if you told, so what did he do already?" Nicky frowned.

Lorna looked down and swallowed. "He kinda..." She hesitated. "He sorta grabbed me..." She whispered.

"Okay..." Nicky stared down at the younger girl. "How so? Did he hurt you?"

Lorna shrugged, but still didn't look up. "Yesterday he kinda pinned me against the chair in his office and wouldn't let me up... He said he'd..." She trailed off and her lip started to quiver again. Nicky could see that she was fighting back tears as her breaths became shaky. She wanted so much to take all of the pain and fear away... but she didn't know how.

"It's okay... He's not here now. He's not gonna do anything to you." Nicky promised. "You can tell me. He's not here. I'll stay with you. I won't let him come near you, kid. Okay?" She squeezed Lorna's hands in hers as she tried to look into the younger girl's eyes. Lorna wouldn't look at her though.

"He's like seven feet tall, Nicky." Lorna whispered. "I didn't know what to do..." She finally broke down into sobs.

"I know... He's really fuckin' scary. You must have been so scared..." Nicky breathed, pulling the smaller girl into a hug as Lorna continued to cry. The smaller girl still hadn't told her exactly what happened. Obviously Nicky could tell Mendez had said and done things that were scary and inappropriate, but she didn't know exactly what.

Lorna's shoulders shook as she continued crying. "He followed me into the bathroom..." She choked out between shaking sobs.

Nicky felt her heart sink as she held Lorna tighter. She felt so guilty for not watching out for her friend better up until now. Of course, there wasn't that much she could do if the staff here didn't care about Mendez's threats, but surely Nicky could have done something... Even if she couldn't attend counseling sessions with Lorna, she could have at least stayed with her when she was able. Nicky knew Mendez was a creep. She knew he might do something... and she let Lorna go off on her own anyway. Nicky could have gone with her this morning. She didn't.

"I was scared not to do what he said..." Lorna whispered, her words trembling.

"What did he make you do?" Nicky asked, finding her own voice was barely audible now.

"I didn't even fight back really..." Lorna sniffed. "I just did what he said. I shouldn't have given in so easy. I could have fought harder or screamed..."

Nicky swallowed. Her throat felt so tight. "You were scared, Lorna. Whatever he did, it's not your fault. You were scared he'd hurt you."

"Yeah..." She whispered, looking down. Her lip trembled as she stared down at Nicky's hands gripping her own.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Nicky asked again. "I know you might not want to..."

"I can tell you..." Lorna shrugged one shoulder and hesitated for a moment. "I guess it wasn't that bad... It was scary... I was really scared. But he didn't hurt me really, and it just wasn't as bad as it could have been. He stopped eventually. It just took a minute."

"Stopped what?" Nicky could barely manage to force herself to breathe. She needed to know what happened. Lorna was being so vague.

"Well, he pushed me into one of the showers... Said he'd do worse if I didn't keep quiet and let him..." She trailed off.

"Let him do what, Lorna?" Nicky stared, her eyes wide. "You gotta tell me what he did."

Lorna swallowed and shook her head as she spoke in a very low whisper. "He made me kiss him... He grabbed me. Put his hand under my shirt." She whispered shakily. "I started to panic... Maybe I screamed or cried out... I don't even remember... I just know he got mad and started pulling my pants down. I had to promise to keep quiet to get him to stop. That's why you can't tell anyone."

Nicky closed her eyes and exhaled. "That's such bullshit, Lorna... I'm so fuckin' sorry he did that..." She opened her eyes and stared into Lorna's.

Lorna forced a small smile as she looked back, shrugging one shoulder as she let Nicky grab onto her hands again. Her eyes shined with tears. "It's not your fault." She spoke. "Just make sure you don't tell anyone... I just don't want him to do anything worse. That's all... I mean, I don't like what he did do, but as long as he doesn't do anything worse, I guess it's not that bad..."

"Lorna, yes it is. He's your counselor. He's never supposed to touch you, much less threaten to rape you." Nicky frowned.

"I know." Lorna whispered and looked down. "Just... I don't know what else to do besides keep quiet and put up with it."

"We can tell someone, Lorna." Nicky reminded her. "It doesn't have to be anyone here. We can call the police... Pretty much any adult who's not a piece of shit. We only need one person to take this seriously."

Lorna shook her head. "And in the meantime, while we're tryin' to find someone to listen, he's gonna find out I told you. He's gonna find out we're tellin' other people..."

"Then we'll just leave. You and I can just walk outta here and leave." Nicky suggested. "I don't care if I get in trouble. We'll take the fuckin' bus to the police station."

Lorna laughed softly. "Just stay close to me. I don't want to do anything else just yet. For now, maybe if I just don't go anywhere alone, it'll be okay. Just stay close so he'll be scared to try anything. He can't do anything with you right there with me."

Nicky stared down at her with a frown. That didn't feel like a big enough response to this... But maybe for now it was going to have to be. She couldn't betray Lorna's trust and tell someone when Lorna asked her not to. In a perfect world, telling the police about this would solve it all, but in the real world, it might not. Nicky couldn't help but acknowledge that Lorna's fears could very well prove to be very rational. Speaking up really might only make things worse.

"I'll stick by you as much as I can, kid. Okay?" Nicky promised, putting her hands on Lorna's arms and rubbing carefully up and down. "That'll do for now, I guess... You don't have to see him alone until next week, right? So we'll just stay close until then. As much as we can..."

Lorna smiled and nodded, sniffing back unshed tears.

"You'll be safe with me, alright?" Nicky stared, leaning in close. "I promise."

"Thanks, Nicky..." Lorna stared back with wide eyes and a small smile.

Nicky couldn't help but smile too as she looked into Lorna's eyes. She could see relief there. Lorna felt safe with her, and that made Nicky feel accomplished. Lorna trusted her. Most people didn't.

Even so, Nicky couldn't help but to feel shocked when Lorna quickly leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Nicky's lips.

Nicky was so surprised, in fact, that she didn't even move to kiss the younger girl back until Lorna leaned in a second time, at which point Nicky moved her body closer to Lorna's, sliding her hands down to the younger girl's waist, then toward her hips, picking Lorna up and pulling her closer as she kissed back.

She wasn't sure why Lorna was kissing her, and didn't really take the time to wonder or question it. She just kissed back, pressing her tongue into the younger girl's mouth, enjoying the warm, tingly sensation as the kiss became more passionate. Lorna's tongue danced around Nicky's as both girls moved their hands over each other. Lorna kept her hands mostly on Nicky's arms, but didn't protest the fact that Nicky's hands were wandering more.

Nicky could feel her heart rate quickening as she pulled Lorna closer, running her hands down the younger girl's back, then up toward her hair. She held one hand on the back of the smaller girl's head, feeling her smooth, silky hair under her fingertips. Her other hand moved down to Lorna's waist as they continued kissing.

"Wait... Stop..." Lorna suddenly breathed, pulling back.

Nicky exhaled, but did as Lorna requested, leaning back slightly and smiling as she watched the younger girl carefully, trying to read her expression. Lorna looked a little surprised, confused even, but her breaths were quick. She had been excited just then... But didn't let herself continue.

"Sorry..." Lorna frowned, looking down as though embarrassed.

"That's okay..." Nicky forced a breathless smile.

"I've got a boyfriend..." Lorna looked away.

"Alright." Nicky laughed. "No pressure."

Lorna forced a small laugh as well. "Sorry..." She said again. "I don't know why I did that..."

"It's alright, kid. I won't judge. Feel free to do it again whenever you like." Nicky smirked.

Lorna smiled as she looked back, but didn't say anything else.

"You want to go to the library so you don't get counted absent? We'll tell 'em you got lost. You're still new enough for that to maybe work." Nicky shrugged, trying to pretend like the kiss wasn't a big deal to her. If Lorna felt awkward about it, Nicky didn't want to make things worse for her... Even though Nicky had very thoroughly enjoyed it. Lorna was a pretty good kisser.

"Okay." Lorna agreed with a small nod.

Nicky smiled and stood from Lorna's bed, pulling the younger girl up by her hands and putting her arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks, Nicky." Lorna leaned her head against Nicky's shoulder as they walked.

"No problem." Nicky tightened her grip around Lorna's shoulders. "Just stick close to me. I won't let him do shit. That's a fuckin' promise."

She heard Lorna let out a soft laugh, but Nicky couldn't help but frown as she swallowed a lump in her throat. She felt nauseous.

She could only protect Lorna so far... Their schedules didn't fully line up, and the younger girl had two appointments per week to go sit in a room alone with Mendez for an hour. What the hell was Nicky supposed to do about that?

**xxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Note: In a couple chapters this is going to start getting kind of sexually graphic... I imagine most people won't mind... and that they'll actually prefer it that way... But this is a story quite a bit about Lorna and Nicky's budding sexual relationship... and that includes rather graphic depictions of sex... Could I have toned it down? Absolutely. Should I have toned it down? Perhaps... Did I tone it down? Not at at all.**_

_**Also, Mendez is going to escalate and that gets graphic here and there as well...**_

_**So I will be changing the rating to "M" once I get to that part. Remember that, so you can continue reading if you have the filter on where Mature stories don't show up and all of a sudden you find yourself thinking "where did that story I was reading go?" **_

_**Again - not yet... I'll change the rating to "M" when it happens. Thanks for your continued support. Here you go:**_

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 11**

**xxxxxx**

Lorna stared up at the ceiling of her room, listening to the sound of Boo's soft breaths across the room. The sun was just now coming up - Lorna still had another hour or so before she'd need to get up for breakfast, but she just couldn't sleep. So much was going on in her life right now. She couldn't believe that simply doing what she was supposed to do was making everything so much worse for her.

She was doing exactly what the judge had ordered. She was here. She attended the counseling sessions, was doing the independent study nonsense... She hadn't tried to escape, didn't sneak into any offices to use their phones to call Christopher - even though she really wanted to... She was doing exactly as ordered... And yet everything was falling apart. Her counselor was a creep. She was terrified of him, and there was nothing she could do about it.

And then there was Nicky... When the older girl was sitting with her on her bed, being supportive and comforting... In that moment, Lorna had felt so safe and comfortable - like she'd known Nicky her entire life, like they were long-time best friends... Maybe even something else. Something more... Nicky seemed so genuine, kind, caring, protective... Lorna wasn't entirely sure why she had kissed the other girl. Nicky was attractive, her personality was appealing... but Lorna wasn't gay. She was dating Christopher.

Why _had_ she kissed Nicky? It wasn't even a matter of Nicky getting the wrong idea. Lorna was the one who initiated it. She didn't dislike it. The kiss was atually really nice until Lorna panicked and ended it. The older girl had made her feel so safe and secure. In this terrible, cold, cruel place, where Lorna had nowhere to turn for help, Nicky had been there.

The older girl had totally gone for it too. She didn't ask Lorna what the hell she was doing. She hadn't pulled back or hesitated. She let Lorna kiss her, and then let her kiss her again. Lorna remembered feeling Nicky's hands on her body too, pulling her closer. Nicky had absolutely no problem with what Lorna had started. Lorna didn't really either though... The kiss was sweet, soft, then growing more passionate. It felt really good. Lorna didn't want it to end. She just got scared and confused. Nicky's hands on her were secure, but gentle. It felt nice - not like when Mendez had forced her to kiss him.

His mouth was disgusting. He tasted weird and his tongue forcing itself into her mouth had been awkward and frightening. His hands groping up and down her body were hard, bruising, and invasive. She wanted him to stop. She tried to shove him away, begged him to let her go... He didn't. He just grabbed her harder.

Nicky didn't. As soon as Lorna decided she didn't want to do it anymore, Nicky was fine with it... Lorna had even been the one to start the whole thing, and Nicky still wasn't mad when Lorna insisted that they stop. Maybe Lorna was being a tease, doing that to Nicky and then freaking out and stopping so suddenly... She knew Nicky was a lesbian. Was it cruel to lead into this sort of thing and then just stop so suddenly? But Nicky didn't seem mad or even disappointed. It made Lorna feel even safer with the older girl. Nicky had proven she wouldn't take advantage of her - and Lorna hadn't even intended to offer up that test. It just happened.

Lorna exhaled and closed her eyes. She didn't know what to think about any of this.

What did Nicky think? Did she think Lorna was sexually attracted to her? Did she think she and Lorna might date later? Was she going to be disappointed and heartbroken that Lorna truly was straight - truly was already taken? Lorna already told Nicky about Christopher. It was no secret that Lorna was dating a boy... The older girl knew whatever it was Lorna had initiated couldn't be an everyday thing... it was a lapse in judgement... or Lorna's emotions confusing her... Or something...

She sighed and turned over in her bed for the millionth time tonight. If she got any sleep at all yet, it couldn't have been more than an hour or two. Her mind was just racing. She couldn't figure out if what she'd done with Nicky was a problem or not. It would only be a problem if they didn't agree on it, she guessed - if Nicky thought it was more than what it was. But what even was it? Was Lorna sort of a lesbian? She really loved Christopher. She'd had sex with boys before - and liked it... So why did she kiss Nicky?

She stared at the wall, reaching toward it and tracing the bumpy texture with her fingers. The walls here were the same sort of painted cinder block brick type structure schools always had - probably the cheapest possible way to construct a building.

As her eyelids started to feel heavy, Lorna curled in on herself and pulled her blanket up to cover most of her head. Ever since she was a tiny child, hiding completely under her covers always made her feel safe. Of course, it helped in this moment that Boo was in the room with her too. Mendez wasn't going to come in here and hurt her with Boo right there to witness it... Right?

Lorna turned over again so she could see Boo sleeping in her bed across the room. Mendez wouldn't do anything with the other girl there. Lorna was safe for now. She closed her eyes and snuggled down further, feeling suddenly very comfortable in her bed. Maybe after bed time really could be her safe haven. As long as her room mate was here too, nothing was going to happen. Mendez would be a moron to attack her with a witness. Boo wasn't going to just sit back and let it happen either. Mendez didn't scare her.

Lorna smiled as she thought about it. Maybe she should have told Boo as well... But then, the last thing she needed was for the older girl to get mad and say something that would just make Mendez angry. No matter how many friends she had watching her back, Lorna still had to be alone with the guy for her counseling session.

She squeezed her eyes shut tighter and shook her head softly, trying to get that thought out of her mind. She was okay. In this moment, she was okay...

"Hey, Lorna." Boo's voice rang out as Lorna blinked her eyes open, noticing it was lighter outside now than when she closed her eyes what felt like ten seconds ago.

Lorna groaned tiredly as she rolled onto her back. "I didn't even know I fell asleep..." She mumbled. She had an hour left at least... She finally managed to fall asleep and she hadn't even gotten to enjoy it.

Boo laughed. "We've gotta get to breakfast, kid. I let you sleep longer than you should have already. My alarm was goin' off and you didn't even flinch. You okay?"

Lorna groaned and draped her arm over her eyes to drown out the light coming in from the window.

"You sick?" Boo sounded like she was frowning now.

"No. Just tired." Lorna frowned, forcing herself to sit up.

"What's this?" Boo's brows furrowed as she sat down on the mattress next to Lorna and grabbed her hand.

"What?" Lorna frowned, pulling her arm back.

"This." Boo grabbed her hand again, pulling it toward her and pushing her sleeve further up her arm, revealing the bruise Mendez had created on her wrist and forearm on tuesday.

Lorna stared with her mouth hanging slightly open as she couldn't manage to get her lungs to work. "N-nothing..." She stuttered breathlessly, reaching down with her other hand and tugging her sleeve down.

"Did that fuckin' piece of shit hurt you?" Boo stared.

Lorna swallowed, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. She hadn't intended on letting Boo know about any of this. The more people who knew, the more likely things were going to get worse. Mendez warned her not to tell anyone... and now two different people knew - Boo suspected the truth at least - and maybe even worse than the truth.

"What did he do?" Boo wondered, her tone extremely serious.

The younger girl shook her head. "Can we just go to breakfast?" She squeaked.

"What did he do, Lorna?" Boo asked again. "I'm assuming the worst here... Please tell me..."

"He-" Lorna cut herself off with a shaking whimper. The last thing she wanted was to have to explain this again. It was hard enough telling Nicky. "Boo, you have to promise not to tell. I don't know how to deal with this yet... I told Nicky, so she knows... She's gonna try to go with me everywhere so I'm not ever alone when I don't have to be... Just... You can't say anything, to anyone. When we told Fig before, she didn't care. I don't want things to get worse. They're already worse..." Tears dripped down her cheeks. Things really had gotten worse already - very likely because they told Fig after the first time Mendez was creepy.

"Come here." Boo put her hands on Lorna's shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

Lorna let Boo hold her close as she sobbed. Every time she had to tell someone about this, it was almost as though the whole thing was happening all over again. Thinking about it - talking about it - was just as scary and emotional as when Mendez was attacking her. She didn't understand why that was the case, but it was. She just wanted to forget about it - or at least pretend it wasn't a problem when she wasn't actively in the room with the man.

"I won't say anything. I'll watch your back too. You've just gotta tell me the truth." Boo suggested. "You, me, and Nicky can figure out what to do. We won't act until we've got a good plan, alright?"

Lorna sniffed and nodded.

"So what happened?" Boo asked, pulling back slightly, holding onto Lorna's upper arms, and looking into her eyes.

Lorna shook her head slightly, but decided to give Boo a very quick, concise version of what happened. "He grabbed me and said he'd rape me if I told anyone anything he did. He made me kiss him and he put his hands all over me - like my chest..."

Boo exhaled as her shoulders slumped.

"It wasn't that bad..." Lorna breathed, feeling very uncomfortable with how Boo was looking at her. "It's really not a big deal. Please don't make it into a big deal... It was scary, but he didn't hurt me..."

Boo raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "He didn't hurt you? You got a hand-shaped bruise on your fuckin' arm, Lorna." She noted.

"Yeah..." Lorna shrugged one shoulder. "Just one... Mostly it was more scary than it was painful."

"And he threatened to rape you." Boo noted.

"Yeah, he did..." Lorna breathed nervously. "But he didn't do it..."

"Lorna... You are a fifteen year old girl. He's and an adult man, and your counselor." Boo reminded her. "For him to tell you he might fuckin' rape you? Like... You understand what that means, right? That's a problem. That's a big fuckin' problem."

"I know..." Lorna spoke in a tiny voice. "Just... He didn't though, and he just said he'd do it if I told on him... So I just won't tell on him, and he won't do it... Right?"

The older girl exhaled, shaking her head again. "This is a big deal, Lorna. I shouldn't have to tell you that... but please don't tell me you're just gonna shrug this off."

Lorna looked down, feeling tears in her eyes. "What else is there to do, Boo?" She whispered.

Boo exhaled and closed her eyes for a moment. "We'll talk about what to do about this... Me, you, and Nicky. We'll figure it tout. You can't go to counseling sessions alone with this fuckin' creep."

"Well, I won't have to until tuesday." Lorna reminded her with a small, forced smile. "We still have time..."

"Let's get to breakfast. We can talk to Nicky and figure something out." Boo suggested.

Lorna forced another smile. She couldn't imagine what plan the three of them could possibly devise that would work, but she supposed it was worth a shot to discuss it.

They made their way toward the cafeteria. Most of the girls had already gone through the line, so they didn't have to wait long to get their breakfast trays.

"Real apples?" Lorna whispered to Boo as she was handed a tray with fresh apple slices in one compartment and some kind of greyish oatmeal-like substance in another.

"Every now and then we get lucky and they serve us actual food." Boo smirked, taking her own tray and walking it down the line, holding it out to a girl who put a slice of bread with an awkward chunk of margarine stuck to the middle of it. "If you're in here long enough though, you'll eat anything. That, or literally starve to death."

Lorna laughed softly. "I'm not that desperate quite yet. I'll eat the bread and the apples."

They took their trays to their usual spot and sat down next to Nicky.

"Red's still not back?" Boo frowned as she sat down across from Lorna.

"Nah." Nicky frowned, trying uselessly to spread the hard glob of margarine over her bread with a plastic knife. "They fuckin' hate her, so I'm sure it'll be a while still. Man, if they let Vee out before they let Red out..." She trailed off, shaking her head.

"Yeah. That sounds like something they'd do. This place is so fucked." Boo frowned. "Speaking of which, we've gotta come up with a plan about Pornstache."

Nicky looked up at Boo with furrowed brows, her dark eyes conveying that she wondered how much of what had happened Boo was aware of.

"I told her." Lorna whispered.

"Ah. Okay..." Nicky nodded. "Well, the current plan is Lorna doesn't go anywhere alone."

"And what about when she has to do her counseling sessions?" Boo frowned.

"Well, that's not until tuesday... but maybe one of us can stay near the door." Nicky shrugged.

"You guys have your own schedules. This isn't going to work without you getting in trouble." Lorna shook her head. "You can't follow me around and play body guard forever."

Nicky exhaled and closed her eyes. "Then we're gonna have to do something bigger. We have to tell someone."

Lorna quickly shook her head, feeling her throat growing tight. She couldn't do that.

"Honey, we have to." Nicky whispered, turning toward Lorna and putting her hand on the younger girl's arm. "The only reason not to is because he's threatening to hurt you more if you do. We haven't told anyone yet, and he's not stopping. He's just gonna get worse. Not telling anyone isn't working..."

Lorna shook her head again, feeling tears stinging her eyes. "He'll definitely get worse if I tell, Nicky. We told Fig. It made things worse." She squeaked.

"Then what's your plan, kid? Because doing this how you've been doing it isn't working." Nicky frowned. "I don't wanna wait until he actually rapes you."

"Just..." Lorna hesitated. "I'll just... try to stay away from him when I can... I'm almost through the week. I just have three more to go. If I make it into a thing, maybe he'll say I need to stay here longer... If I play nice, I can just get through this and leave."

Nicky's shoulders slumped. "So you're just gonna leave it. Let him keep doing what he's been doing... Hope that he won't seriously hurt you during those three weeks."

"Yeah." Lorna whispered, blinking through unshed tears. "There's no other choice."

"Hey, just the girl I've been looking for..." Mendez's voice behind her made Lorna flinch down and cringe. She didn't turn to look at him, but Nicky did. She must have looked pissed too, because Mendez laughed. "Woah. If looks could kill..." He chuckled. "Lorna, we need to meet after breakfast."

Lorna felt her eyes widen as she sat up straighter and stared wide-eyed at Boo, who looked genuinely concerned as she stared back.

"Why?" Boo asked when Lorna couldn't bring herself to.

"That's between me and her, Butch." Mendez laughed.

"I'm asking for her." Boo frowned. "You're supposed to meet twice a week. You already have. She hasn't done anything wrong."

"There's an issue we need to discuss. Like I said, it's between me and her. I cannot share my clients' information with other clients." Mendez persisted.

"Why do we need to meet?" Lorna finally brought herself to speak, but couldn't bring herself to turn and look at him. She knew she still had tears in her eyes. She didn't want him to suspect that she had told Nicky and Boo anything. "I give you permission to say it in front of them." She whispered.

Mendez let out a small chuckle, but finally offered a response. "I got a phone call from one of your little friends, and we need to discuss it."

"From who?" Lorna spun around. "Christopher?"

"Yes, actually." Mendez laughed. "He said some interesting stuff."

"Lorna..." Nicky whispered, putting her hand lightly on the smaller girl's arm.

"Can I call him back?" Lorna asked, feeling her eyes growing wide.

"We'll talk about it after breakfast. Come by my office. Might be a short session. Just enough to discuss the call." Mendez told her.

"Okay." Lorna nodded, watching Mendez walk away before turning back toward her friends. She felt a genuine smile on her face. Christopher had called her! He must have gotten her letters, and wanted to make up. She knew he wouldn't stay mad forever.

"Lorna... Are you a fucking child?" Boo scowled.

"What?" Lorna breathed, feeling a little offended, but mostly confused.

"If a pedophile in a van rolled up and told you fuckin' Christopher was inside, would you go with him?" Boo glared.

Lorna scoffed and ignored her. It wasn't like she could tell Mendez no anyway. It wasn't a question. She had to go to sessions if her counselor ordered her to. She'd get extra time for being uncooperative otherwise.

"You're not worried he could be lying, Lorna?" Nicky whispered, rubbing her hand lightly over the dark-haired girl's forearm.

Lorna shrugged. "I've been writing Christopher letters. I put the phone number on there like you said. He probably really did call."

"You sent that letter out yesterday. He wouldn't have even gotten it yet." Nicky furrowed her brow.

"Maybe he looked up the number." Lorna shrugged. "I mentioned in other letters where I was. I said we didn't have access to cell phones and that's why I haven't been texting or calling. Maybe he looked it up. I've missed him so bad... He must miss me too."

Nicky frowned. "Mendez knows you care a lot about Christopher. He could be using that to get you to go with him."

"Nicky, I have to go with him either way. If he came up to me and said I had to go to an extra session because he didn't like the way I looked at him, I'd still have to go. He's the one with power here. He can do whatever he wants. He doesn't have to make up lies for it." Lorna frowned.

"I'm gonna be right by the door then." Nicky frowned. "I'm not just sending you off with him all by yourself after what you told me yesterday."

"Okay." Lorna nodded. She supposed that was a good idea.

"Scream if he tries anything. I'll break down the fuckin' door if I have to." Nicky promised with a hard stare.

Lorna smiled slightly. "Thanks, Nicky."

**xxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 12**

**xxxxxx**

"Hi, Lorna." Mendez smiled as Lorna cautiously made her way into his office. "You can close the door behind you."

Lorna swallowed nervously and nodded, closing the door before walking toward the chair opposite Mendez's desk and sitting down. She knew Nicky was waiting outside the door. She knew all she had to do was scream and the older girl would come in and save her... But then, if she did that, Mendez would be really upset. Screaming for help was the same thing as telling on him - which he had warned her against. She couldn't scream unless she really, really had to.

Maybe Mendez wasn't going to do anything bad this time though. Maybe Christopher really did call, and the counselor wanted to talk about it - maybe let her call him back. Perhaps this time, he was just doing his job - talking to her as his patient, not being a creep.

"So I got a phone call from this kid - said his name was Christopher." Mendez started.

Lorna felt her eyes widen as a smile spread across her face. Her heart fluttered in her chest. "Yeah?" She whispered.

"Yeah." Mendez frowned.

Lorna swallowed. "Well... What else did he say? Can I call him back?"

"He doesn't want you writing to him anymore." Mendez leaned forward, clasping his hands on his desk and staring at her.

Lorna felt her heart pounding in her chest. She felt angry. "You're lying." She whispered.

"No. Actually I'm not." Mendez laughed. "I know you think I'm tryin' to fuck with you here, but this is one hundred percent true. I'm not even being manipulative or anything... The kid called, said he keeps getting creepy letters from you, and that he wants you to stop."

"No, he didn't. He didn't say that..." Lorna whispered, blinking back tears and swallowing hard.

"I didn't even know you were sending him letters, Hun. I wouldn't have known any of this if he hadn't called and said it. He says you've been stalking him, sneaking into his house before all this..." Mendez laughed. "I'm not gonna lie... This is kind of endearing - since you're not armed or otherwise dangerous, I don't see why he wouldn't just let you be crazy and get some good sex out of it. I mean, I wish a cute, hot girl would stalk me. I think most men do." He continued laughing.

"I'm not stalking him." Lorna whimpered, feeling her tears welling up, threatening to spill over. Christopher must have really called though, because she did sneak into his house - in a romantic way, but maybe Christopher was mad about it... She shook her head. Christopher was just being dramatic. He must have still been upset with her, but she could fix that. "Let me call him back. I'll talk to him." She requested.

"He doesn't want that. He specifically told me not to let you call him." Mendez smirked.

"He did not!" Lorna whimpered. "He loves me..."

"I'm sorry, Hon, but that's just not true. He doesn't love you. He wants you to leave him alone." Mendez shrugged one shoulder. "It's not healthy for you to maintain this delusion."

"It's not a delusion! He's my boyfriend... I don't believe what you're saying. You're trying to trick me..." She accused, feeling rage bubbling up in her as she clenched her hands into fists. How dare this man, this creep, try to ruin her relationship? He was probably just jealous that Lorna was dating a boy her own age. An attractive one. "Just let me call him. Let me talk to him myself." Lorna demanded.

"I can't allow that. Phone calls must be on your approved list - unless it's an emergency. And this isn't an emergency. I also don't want to help you harass this poor kid." Mendez laughed.

"I'm not harassing him!" Lorna's voice shook as tears filled her eyes. "I love him... He loves me. Maybe he's upset with me, but I can fix it. We've been in love for months. We've talked about getting married when we're old enough. We both want kids. I've met his parents..."

"Honey..." Mendez shook his head. "A part of me almost wants to let you call him... Maybe hearing it straight from him would help you get it through your head... But I can't let you call him when he asked me to help keep you away from him."

Lorna brought her feet up into her chair and pressed her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and choking out a small, soft sob. She couldn't believe this was happening. First this guy attacked her, threatened her, hurt her... and now he was trying to take away Christopher?

"Are you this starved for attention, Sweetheart?" Mendez whispered, standing up from his chair and walking around his desk.

Lorna shrunk down as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Stop..." She whispered.

"Why? It's what you want, right? You're stalking this kid to get something... You want male attention... You want men to love you, to find you desirable..." He spoke, rubbing his hands increasingly roughly over her shoulders.

"No..." Lorna spoke in a tiny voice. "I just want Christopher... He's my boyfriend, and I want to talk to him."

"He's not interested, Hon. But I am." He breathed, leaning down behind her. His mustache tickled her jaw as he whispered in her ear. "You're honestly this fuckin' desperate? Is that what you want? You want this kid to fuck you? If you're this horny, I'll give you want you want, Babe. I don't mind that you're insane."

"Please stop..." Lorna whispered, sinking down even further into the chair as his hands held her harder.

"If that's all you want... You don't need this kid. I'll show you what a real man can do." Mendez breathed, rubbing her shoulders roughly.

Lorna let out a small whimper as she tried to shrink down away from his grip. She brought her hand up to her mouth, stifling a sharp breath and a shaking whimper. She didn't want to be too loud - to get Nicky to burst in and make Mendez even more angry.

"Maybe I'll let you call him..." Mendez whispered, still rubbing his hands over her shoulders, down her arms.

Lorna's heart was pounding as she moved her feet off the chair and back to the floor, trying to stand. "I just want to leave..." She whispered. "Can I just go? I don't need to call him..."

"No, you wanted to call him." Mendez laughed, holding her back in the chair, moving his hands toward her chest and groping at her breasts from his position behind her. "I'll let you call him... But you've gotta do something for me first."

Lorna shook her head. "No... That's okay..." She tried to stand again, crying out a soft, frightened whimper when he pulled her roughly back. "Please let me go..." She whispered, feeling tears stinging her eyes.

He laughed as he moved his hands off of her chest enough for her to stand, but didn't move from his position between her and the door.

Lorna stood up, but couldn't help but to be backed up against his desk as he closed back in on her. "Please..." She whimpered. "I just-"

"Shhh..." He put his finger over her lips as he pushed her back against the desk so that she was sitting on top of it. He forced one of his legs between hers and leaned down toward her face as she turned her head to the side.

"Give me a hand job." He spoke in a low, breathy voice.

"W-what?" Lorna blinked and looked back up at him.

"I'm gonna take my dick out, you're gonna give me a hand job... If you don't know how, I'll show you. And then you can call your little boyfriend and talk to him as long as he'll let you." Mendez smirked.

Lorna shook her head as she tried to scoot away from him, further back onto the desk.

"No... You stay right here." He grabbed her arms and pulled her back, so that one of her legs was wedged between his. She could feel his erection through his pants, pressing against her thigh.

Lorna whimpered and tried to shrink back. "Let me go... I don't want to call him anymore." Her voice was so small she wasn't even sure he heard her.

"You gotta do this, Sweetheart. You got me hard... It'd be cruel to leave me hanging." Mendez laughed, letting go of one of her arms and reaching down toward the zipper of his pants.

With a shaking wince, Lorna jerked her other arm out of his hand and jumped down off the desk, sprinting toward the door and throwing it open before he had a chance to stop her.

She immediately collided with Nicky so hard that they both fell back against the floor.

"What happened?" Nicky breathed, crawling toward Lorna and dragging her up off the ground.

Lorna shook her head and used Nicky's arms to help pull herself up. She had tears streaming down her face and could barely bring herself to breathe as she looked over her shoulder to make sure Mendez hadn't followed her.

"You okay? I tried to hear what he was sayin'..." Nicky went on. "I couldn't hear anything. Sounded like you guys were whispering in there..."

Lorna shook her head again.

"Did he do something?" Nicky whispered, staring at Lorna with wide, dark eyes. "I told you to scream if he did... I didn't want to make a scene if I didn't have to... Did he..." She trailed off.

"I don't-" Lorna cut herself off with a deep, shaking breath. She wasn't sure she'd even managed to breathe at all until this point. "I don't want to be here..." She whimpered.

"Okay... Let's just get out of here then..." Nicky told her, grabbing her arms and pulling her along. Lorna didn't even know where they were going. She just let Nicky take her wherever, because it had to be better than where she'd just come from.

**xxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 13**

**xxxxxx**

Nicky felt dreadful as she led Lorna to the bathroom - the nearest place to their current location where they could be virtually alone. She honestly didn't know what to do about Mendez. She was trying her best to stay close to the younger girl, but it wasn't working. Nicky had literally been right outside the door, and she still hadn't been able to stop the man from whatever he'd just done.

And she didn't know what he did even. Lorna wouldn't say. She was just clearly upset. What could Mendez have done in five minutes? And whatever it was, it was quiet enough that Nicky didn't even hear any commotion or struggle.

"You gotta tell me what happened, kid..." Nicky breathed as she pulled Lorna into the bathroom and brought her over to the sinks.

Lorna shook her head and looked down as shaking breaths made their way in and out of her lungs. She was still crying. Her body was visibly shaking.

"What did he do, Lorna?" Nicky frowned. "We're gonna have to tell someone... We can't let this keep happening. This is just... Kid, it's not gonna work. I can't keep quiet if he's hurting you every day. Or threatening to."

"No..." The younger girl finally spoke up, blinking and staring up at Nicky with red-brimmed eyes. "It wasn't that..." She breathed.

"What do you mean?" Nicky frowned.

"He didn't hurt me or anything. It wasn't..." She cut herself off with a shaking breath.

"Why'd you run out of his office crying like he just attacked you, Lorna?" Nicky stared. "Don't lie for him. Don't help him keep this a secret."

Lorna shook her head. "He said Christopher wants me to stop writing to him. He said Christopher called and asked him to tell me to leave him alone." She choked out another shaking sob and buried her face in her hands. "It can't be true..." She whimpered.

"Oh..." Nicky frowned, feeling her shoulders slump. She didn't know if she believed that was all Mendez had said or not. On the one hand, she knew Lorna cared a great deal about this Christopher kid... Maybe Mendez fucking with that really could bring the girl to this level of hysterics... But on the other hand, Nicky knew Mendez was a creep. She knew he'd already threatened and hurt Lorna before... Why not do it again? Maybe Lorna was scared to tell even Nicky...

"He wouldn't let me call him myself..." Lorna whimpered. "I know Christopher would never say that... He'd never want me to just never call or write again... and if he did say it, he wouldn't mean it. I just need to talk to him..."

"That's all he said? Mendez didn't hurt you or threaten to?" Nicky frowned.

Lorna stared at her for a moment. She actually looked mad. "This is a big deal, Nicky!" She sobbed. "What do you mean that's *all* he said? Christopher is my boyfriend. The love of my life... And Mendez is trying to ruin it..."

Nicky closed her eyes and exhaled. "I'm sorry... I mean, that's fucked up... I just want to know he didn't hurt you, or say anything-"

"No. He didn't. He's just trying to destroy my entire future. My entire life!" Lorna frowned, her lower lip trembling. "Who knows what he said to Christopher... This is my future husband... The father of my future children..." Lorna whimpered.

Nicky nodded slowly. "You must really love this guy..." She whispered, feeling a little jealous to be honest. When Lorna had kissed Nicky before, Nicky felt like it was so real, so genuine... that it meant more than a traumatized girl clinging to whoever was closest to her in that moment... But maybe that's all it was. Maybe Lorna didn't see Nicky like that at all. Maybe she was just so scared, so relieved to be with someone who promised to keep her safe... Maybe she would have kissed anyone who showed her an ounce of kindness in that moment.

"I do, Nicky..." Lorna's lip trembled and her eyes shined with tears. "I love him so much... And I don't know what to do. What if Mendez told him I said I don't love him. What if he's telling me and Christopher the same things about each other - that the other one doesn't really love them... He could'a said to Christopher that I'm cheating on him or that I hate him... I need to talk to him, but I can't..."

"Well..." Nicky exhaled. "That's not totally true... Talking him isn't impossible."

"How?" Lorna frowned, sniffing back tears as she stared at Nicky. "How am I gonna talk to him when he can't visit, and I can't call him? Even if I try to write to him, maybe they won't even send it. I've gotta talk to him. Like where I can hear his voice. I just have to, but there's no way... Nicky, I don't know what to do!"

"There's secret cell phones hidden all over the place in here, Lorna. Just because something's not allowed, doesn't mean it's not here. I know there are a few still out in circulation." Nicky forced a small smile. She really didn't want Lorna to make up with this kid... But her reasons were selfish. She knew she couldn't morally contribute to sabotaging Lorna's relationship.

"There are? Where?" Lorna's eyes brightened.

"A few places. They're just cheap ones - so no internet or anything... but you can call him." Nicky told her. "Come here." She led the younger girl into the toilet stall furthest from the door, closing and locking the door behind them.

Lorna frowned as she looked around the small space, while Nicky took the lid off the toilet tank and turned it over, revealing a ziplock sandwich bag taped to the inside.

"You gotta turn it back on, and turn it off when you're done." Nicky told her as she took the phone out of the bag and turned it on. "We don't have chargers... So it lasts as long as the battery does, and we've got to make sure the battery lasts as long as possible."

"Sure." Lorna nodded, staring eagerly down at the phone.

"You know his phone number?" Nicky asked.

"Yeah." The younger girl smiled, sniffing back a few unshed tears and wiping her cheeks with her sleeves. "Thanks, Nicky." She hugged the older girl.

"Yeah, no problem." Nicky forced a small laugh. She was glad to see her friend happy, but knowing she was so in love with this guy - so serious about their relationship - kinda hurt. Nicky had known Lorna for a week... She shouldn't have started to feel like they might have something deeper than friendship. She was an idiot for even considering it...

Nicky cocked her head to the side as she leaned her back against the stall and watched Lorna dial her boyfriend's phone number. The smaller girl looked so happy. Her hands were shaking and a huge smile was spread across her face. Tears still shone in her eyes, but she looked so happy, like a child who'd dropped ice cream only to be given a bigger ice cream after throwing a huge fit over it.

"It's ringing." Lorna breathed as she smiled up at Nicky.

Nicky smiled as she watched Lorna's eyes light up even further as someone picked up. Nicky couldn't hear exactly what the other person was saying, but she could see Lorna looked positively thrilled to hear their voice.

"Christopher!" She squealed.

The person on the other end said something Nicky couldn't make out. He sounded like his voice was raised - almost like he was angry... but maybe he was just excited.

"Christopher, it's me! It's Lorna! Oh, I've been dyin' to talk to you-" She paused as Christopher seemed to cut her off. He still sounded like he was mad.

Nicky frowned as she watched Lorna's smile fall. The younger girl's shoulders slumped as tears started shining in her eyes again.

"I don't know what he told you, but-" She started, pausing again as the boy on the phone raised his voice even more. "Christopher..." Lorna whispered as she turned away so that her back was to Nicky. "I'm not..." She trailed off.

Nicky frowned. It sounded like he was actually screaming at this point.

"You don't mean that, Christopher..." Lorna laughed nervously, lowering her own voice as though no longer wanting Nicky to hear. "That was just a fight... A disagreement..." Lorna whispered. "I still love you and-"

The boy was still screaming. Nicky wondered if he was even listening to what Lorna said.

Nicky could see Lorna's knuckles growing white as she squeezed the phone in her hand, not moving it even a little away from her ear as the boy on the other end of the call screamed at her. The smaller girl let out a small sob as she shrunk down.

Nicky shook her head and furrowed her brow, finally making the choice to grab the phone out of her friend's hand and talk to the guy herself. "Listen here, asshole. Lorna's been trying to contact you ever since she got in here. I don't know what argument the two of you had, but life in here's not easy. The least you could do is not fucking scream at her when she's trying to make up."

"Who the hell is this?" Christopher growled into the phone.

"Her friend." Nicky growled back. "She's been having a really hard week. She loves you, man... so just show a little compassion. She's your fucking girlfriend."

"She's not." Christopher disagreed. "I went on one date with her and she hasn't left me alone since. The date we went on was two fucking months ago. I keep telling her to leave me alone and she won't."

Nicky stared at Lorna, who still faced away, shrinking down and sobbing. Nicky didn't know what else to say to this guy. Was that true? Was Lorna stalking him?

"Please don't call me again. It seems like you didn't know she was fuckin' crazy, so it's nothing against you, whoever the hell you are... Just don't let that fucking lunatic call me again. For the love of god." He exhaled.

Nicky inhaled and watched Lorna as the smaller girl's shoulders shook with sobs. She seemed like such a victim in this. Christopher was breaking her heart... But if what the boy said was true, could Nicky really blame him? He wanted her to leave him alone and she wouldn't. It certainly seemed excessive for him to scream at her on the phone, but if he had just been through months of her following him, calling him, writing him letters after being repeatedly told to stop...

Nicky pulled the phone away from her ear when she realized he had hung up. She swallowed and turned the phone off, sticking it back in the bag on the back of the toilet tank lid and putting the lid back. "Lorna..." Nicky spoke in a soft voice as she put her hand lightly on the girl's shoulder.

"Nothin's goin' right for me, Nicky..." Lorna spoke in a tiny, shaking voice, still facing away from the older girl.

"Is what he said true, Lorna?" Nicky frowned.

Lorna shook her head, but then shrugged as she turned to face Nicky. "No... I mean, he says to leave him alone sometimes, but he doesn't mean it..." She let out a small laugh. "He's got a temper..."

"How do you know he doesn't mean it?" Nicky frowned.

Lorna shrugged and raised her eyebrows slightly. "I just see it in his eyes, that he still loves me... And I was sittin' outside his house one day. He turned on and off his bedroom light a couple more times than normal... And I think he was tryin' to tell me something. Like a code?"

"A couple more times than normal? You watch his bedroom window a lot, Lorna?" Nicky frowned.

"Um... No..." Lorna looked away.

Nicky couldn't help but to laugh softly. Lorna seemed so innocent... Maybe she really didn't realize what she was doing was stalking - that she was fucking crazy...

"I know he still loves me. He's been talking to this girl on facebook, and I snuck into his house one day and read their private messages-" Lorna started.

"Oh my fucking god, Lorna..." Nicky stared at her.

"No. He knew I'd do that. He wrote them to me. It looked like they were to her, but he knew I was gonna read them. Everything he said to her - it was for me." Lorna smiled, but her eyes still shined with tears.

Nicky narrowed her eyes, putting her hand lightly against Lorna's cheek. "You really think so?"

"Yeah." Lorna nodded. "But he was really mean today..." She looked down.

"Maybe you should find someone else then." Nicky suggested. "If he's mean..."

Lorna shrugged. "He was just mad."

"About what?" Nicky frowned.

"I don't know... He's so moody..." Lorna rolled her eyes.

"Honey, I think you should let him go. He sounds like an asshole." Nicky suggested. The last thing Lorna needed right now was for someone else to accuse her of being insane, but she really needed to leave Christopher alone. "Don't call him anymore. He's a prick."

"He's not-" Lorna started.

Nicky shook her head. "He's a prick, Lorna. He was screaming at you. He made you cry."

"I guess..." The younger girl shrugged.

"You don't need him. Or any guy for that matter." She laughed. "Anything you can get from a boy, you can get from a girl... Only better. And with less brain-dead stupidity." Nick scoffed.

The corners of Lorna's lips twitched toward a smile. "Not _*anything...*_"

"What, you mean like sex? I assure you, girls can do anything boys can, only so fucking much better." Nicky laughed.

"No they can't. Girls don't have a penis, Nicky." Lorna noted with a smirk.

"Don't need one. These fingers are magic. Trust me." Nicky winked, wiggling her fingers for emphasis.

Lorna smiled and laughed softly, then frowned, and stared off toward the wall. She looked back toward Nicky, still with a small pout on her lips. "So..." She started, looking down for a moment and exhaling before looking back up. "You just use your fingers in place of a penis?" She frowned. "Just do the same thing, but with fingers?"

Nicky laughed and nodded. "Yeah."

"How could that work?" Lorna frowned, looking down at her own hands. "I mean, a penis is bigger than fingers... Unless you use like two or three fingers..."

"Exactly." Nicky stared back. "And fingers are more flexible - and more easy to control with precision than a dick. I can angle them just right, hit the exact spot I'm aiming for - over and over... Won't get you pregnant... And, I'm a woman too, so I know the clitoris fucking exists, know right where it is... and definitely use that knowledge."

Lorna stared at her with wide eyes, letting her gaze fall down to Nicky's hands, and then back up. "What do you do with the clitoris? Where is it?"

"Um..." Nicky stared back. How could Lorna not already know this? "Kinda near the front... You just touch it the right way... Feels amazing. A lot of men are too stupid to find it, and don't know what to do with it when they do. You can have an orgasm just by rubbing it the right way. You don't have to have a finger or dick or anything else in you. You should try it."

Lorna laughed softly and shook her head.

"You don't have to be with someone else. Try it in your room - with yourself. Just feel around down there. You should know when you find it." Nicky shrugged.

The younger girl stared down at her own lap, clearly trying to imagine where this elusive spot might be.

"I'd be glad to show you." Nicky smirked.

Lorna stared at her for a long few seconds, blinking and then shaking her head. "I don't think so, Nicky..." She frowned and laughed nervously. Nicky noticed it sure took her a long time to answer...

Nicky shrugged. "Well, the option's out there. Just experiment - maybe in the shower if you don't want to do it with Boo in the room - but I guarantee she's been over there doing the same thing... You just do it under your blankets in the dark - quietly. No one ever knows. It's not like the movies where you start moaning uncontrollably. You can do all sorts of shit under your blankets at night without drawing attention. Red was be disgusted if she knew what I did in my bed while she was sleeping." Nicky laughed.

"And you can have a whole orgasm just by touching it?" Lorna still looked so confused. "You don't have to have like a sex toy or anything? You just find your clitoris and touch it?"

"Well, touching it right - and for a while... You don't just have an orgasm immediately by poking it with your finger one time. Rub around on it - try different ways, circles, up and down, pinch it really lightly - just whatever you like. It's different for different people." Nicky explained.

"And... How do you know when you're having an orgasm?" Lorna frowned, narrowing her eyes.

Nicky laughed. "Didn't know this was gonna turn into sex ed... Um... I think you just know."

Lorna narrowed her eyes. "There's not like a specific thing to look for so you know for sure?"

"I can't speak for everyone, but I think as far as orgasms go, you'll know it when it happens. If you think you might have but you aren't sure, you probably haven't." Nicky shrugged.

"Well... I guess I'm gonna have to learn to do it myself if Christopher doesn't love me anymore..." Lorna frowned and looked down.

Nicky forced a small smile and pulled Lorna into a hug. "You don't need him, kid." She whispered. "For an orgasm or just in your life in general. He's a jerk."

"I know... But I really liked him..." Lorna spoke in a small voice. "I thought he liked me too. I thought he loved me."

"It's his loss, Lorna. And you're gonna meet so many better people in your life. You think he's important now because you're young. You haven't been with many people... There's so much more to come for you. So much better." Nicky reminded her, placing her hand lightly on Lorna's shoulder and leaning forward. She planted a soft kiss on Lorna's forehead, pulling back and feeling a warm glow in her chest at how happy Lorna looked.

"Thanks, Nicky." She whispered softly.

"No problem." Nicky frowned. "You deserve so much better."

Lorna pulled back enough to kiss Nicky quickly and lightly on the lips, but said nothing else.

Nicky swallowed and stared down at the younger girl as Lorna looked away. She wasn't entirely sure what Lorna wanted - whether or not the brunette even knew herself. It seemed like she maybe wanted the same thing Nicky did - only was perhaps unsure and frightened by it. She sure had asked a lot of questions about what sex with a girl would be like... She hadn't seemed uncomfortable when Nicky described it in pretty graphic detail... She kept kissing Nicky. Honestly, the older girl wasn't sure what to make of it.

Whether Nicky had a chance with Lorna or not, she realized the best way to move forward would be to move slowly - no pressure... Maybe even let the younger girl lead the way. So far, Lorna had initiated a kiss on two separate occasions. If moving slowly was what Lorna needed, Nicky could do that.

"Let's get to the library before they do attendance." Nicky suggested, taking Lorna's hand and leading her back out of the stall.

"Okay." Lorna smiled and followed, squeezing Nicky's hand in her own.

**xxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 14**

**xxxxxx**

Fortunately, Mendez left Lorna alone for the next few days. She honestly hadn't expected him not to try something - to come up with some excuse to get her by herself... But he didn't come after her after she pushed past him and ran out of his office. Maybe he was scared she'd get him in trouble. Maybe her reaction was big enough to show him she wasn't going to just sit there and let him do whatever he wanted.

Even though she hadn't even told Nicky, or Boo, or anyone what he did the last time, maybe her friends being so close was scaring him too. He said he'd do something worse if she told anyone what he did, but perhaps he did suspect that she told them, and it scared him. It wasn't just Lorna now. It was all three of them who would speak out against him if they chose to. That had to be scary.

She leaned her head against Nicky's shoulder as they sat in uncomfortable plastic chairs in a circle in their group-meeting room, waiting for the counselor to show up. About half the girls in the center were scheduled for this group. Half were in the other. This one was run by a counselor named Mr. Caputo. Lorna was pretty sure she hadn't met him yet.

"You tired?" Nicky asked in a small voice as she rested her cheek on Lorna's hair.

"Kinda." Lorna answered, closing her eyes and leaning further against her friend. She was glad Nicky didn't mind how clingy Lorna felt like she was being. She just didn't feel safe in here unless she was with Nicky. Boo offered a similar level of safety, but Nicky's presence was better.

Lorna blinked her eyes open and stared across the room, offering a tiny smile to Suzanne, who stared wide-eyed from a chair on the other side of the circle. Suzanne's eyes seemed to grow even wider as she nodded slightly.

Lorna smiled again and looked away. Suzanne was so weird. She snuggled closer to Nicky, wrapping her arm around the older girl's arm and hugging it against herself.

The quiet - waiting for something she didn't even want to be a part of to start - was making her mind race. She couldn't stop thinking about Mendez, about her fear that he might not have given up. The last time she was with him, he had come really close to doing something terrible. What if she hadn't jumped up when she did? He was unzipping his pants. He had an erection, and he was unzipping his pants.

Lorna felt herself shiver. She'd felt it against her leg.

"Hey..." Nicky frowned and put her arm around Lorna's shoulders. "You alright? You're not getting sick, are you? You're shaking..."

"I'm fine." Lorna whispered. "Just thinking."

Nicky exhaled and hugged her arm around Lorna tighter, but didn't say anything else.

"Good morning, ladies." Lorna's ears perked up as she glanced toward the door. A man with a huge bald spot on the top of his head and a mustache sort of similar to Mendez's was making his way inside. "We've got a lot to talk about, so everybody have a seat if you will."

Lorna swallowed and sunk down closer to Nicky as she noticed the tall black girl who had attacked Red earlier this week walk in. Vee.

Nicky's grip around Lorna's shoulders tightened. "Red better fuckin' be out too..." She muttered under her breath.

"Is Red in this group?" Lorna whispered.

"No." Nicky frowned.

Lorna nodded. So they'd have to wait until lunch to see if their friend was back too.

"So in addition to general discussion about our progress and our lives, we're tackling a rather large topic today..." Captuo cleared his throat. "One we need to be mature about. You're all young women - not little kids. I trust we can discuss this in a mature manner."

"Is it sex, sir?" Suzanne blurted, looking extremely happy.

Caputo exhaled. "Safe sex. Sexuality. Consent... Believe it or not, we do listen during all of your therapy sessions. We pay attention when we hear your conversations in the hall... We hear the rumors you spread..."

Lorna held her breath. She hoped none of this was about her situation with Mendez. She hadn't spoken to many people about it, and she was under the impression that she could trust those she did tell... but maybe someone had seen or heard something and she didn't realize.

Ever since Mendez had started being creepy and inappropriate, Lorna had wondered more and more about the girl she heard the pregnancy rumor about - Daya. Everyone said the monitor named Bennett and Daya had sex and that she was pregnant now. Lorna heard Daya was totally into the relationship - needed no coercion... But that was according to rumor... What if Bennett had threatened her? Even if Daya went along with it - didn't scream or fight... that didn't mean she wanted to do it. Maybe she was scared.

Lorna swallowed, frowning as she glanced quickly around at the other girls in the circle. What if rumors about her and Mendez started? What if other girls thought Lorna was flirting and inviting Mendez to say and do the things he did?

"Does anyone have specific questions before we begin?" Caputo wondered.

Everyone remained silent for a long few seconds.

"What do you mean, you listen to our conversations?" One girl yelled out after a moment, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in her chair. "That's fuckin' creepy, Sir."

"Tiffany..." Caputo frowned. "Watch your language."

"I got a question." A girl whose name Lorna didn't know spoke up from across the circle. "Why is it so bad to use sex to get what you want? Because it seems to work, and it's not that uncomfortable, really."

"Yeah, once you get used to it, it's not that bad, and you can get a lot of stuff that way." Tiffany agreed.

Caputo closed his eyes and shook his head. "It's disrespectful to yourself. You're worth more than that."

"Than what? Because you can trade sex for stuff, like an infinite amount of times." Tiffany shrugged.

"But how do you feel after you do that?" Caputo asked.

Tiffany shrugged. "Feel like I got the stuff I wanted, and didn't have to like pay or anything."

"When I was doing a lot of drugs..." The girl next to Tiffany cut in. "I'd trade sex for it... Like all the time, so while my friend was like goin' broke to keep up with her addiction, I got it all for free."

"Well, in that case, you lost twice. Because you treated your body with disrespect and used it to fuel an unhealthy addiction. That wasn't a good idea, no matter how you spin it." Caputo frowned.

"Who in here hasn't used sex to pay for drugs?" The girl next to Tiffany scoffed.

Lorna frowned. She hadn't... But she didn't want to call herself out. She was here more to listen than to contribute. She watched as a few girls around the circle raised their hands.

"I don't do shit like that." A Latina girl with long hair spoke up. "For me, sex is special. I'm not giving it away for drugs."

"Good, Maritza." Caputo nodded and smiled. "That's how you should all see it. Your body is worth more than anything you could sell it for."

"Well, that's just your opinion, sir." Tiffany shrugged. "I kinda consider it a form of currency."

"That's unhealthy, Tiffany. If you don't respect yourself, others won't respect you either. You need to give yourself permission to treat your body - sex - as something valuable, something which you don't give away to just anybody."

"What if I told you to feel that way about... like... a dollar?" Tiffany argued.

Caputo shook his head and frowned. "Well, I can't force you to see it how I do. I can only tell you as many times as I can and hope you'll respect yourself, but we do need to go over what is and isn't appropriate as far as sexual or romantic relationships go in here. To put it pretty bluntly, it's not allowed. We don't allow visitors, so if you're dating someone out in your life, you won't be engaging in any of that here, and you're not allowed to date each other. Anyone wishing to pursue a romantic relationship with one of her peers is free to do so after completing the program."

Lorna glanced up at Nicky, who was silently smirking as she stared at Caputo. Lorna blinked, then shifted and leaned herself further against Nicky, sort of hugging her arm again as she leaned her head against the older girl's shoulder. It was a good thing everyone knew she was straight, or else Caputo might get the wrong idea about their friendship.

She glanced up at Nicky again. She had kissed the older girl though... more than once. Even after the first time, when she felt confused by it... she'd done it again. She frowned, swallowed, and looked back toward Caputo. Lorna didn't ever see herself as anything but straight... but she sure liked being close to Nicky. The older girl's lips were so soft... that first time they'd kissed - when Nicky had used her tongue... Lorna really liked that. She wouldn't mind doing it again, really... She tightened her grip around Nicky's arm, only now realizing that her fingers were right up against the side of Nicky's breast.

Lorna swallowed and stared at her hand for a moment, contemplating moving it since she honestly hadn't realized her fingers were just barely touching Nicky there... but she kind of didn't want to move them. She glanced up at Nicky, who must have finally felt her gaze and looked back, smiling warmly before looking back at Caputo, who was still talking - saying something Lorna was totally drowning out.

When Nicky was explaining how people could have sex with just their fingers, Lorna was intrigued. She couldn't deny that fact. She hadn't ever had sex with that many people in the past, but it had always been boys, and it was always a little more awkward than movies made it look. It was always uncomfortable at first with boys, but then her body got used to it and it felt kind of good - but also always ended too soon, like she was just starting to enjoy it, and then it was over. Boys always seemed like they were trying to win a race, like they had to do everything fast and clumsily.

Nicky seemed to know exactly how to do it without making it weird - or so she said. She mentioned rubbing the clitoris. None of her boyfriends had ever done that. Lorna didn't even know she had a clitoris. But Nicky knew all about it, and apparently it was something really amazing if used right. Lorna bet the older girl would do it perfectly - no awkward angles, no uncomfortable, verging on rough thrusts...

She looked down at Nicky's fingers. They looked soft and smooth. Her fingernails were cut short. Lorna wondered which fingers she used. How many? They certainly weren't as long as a penis, but did they need to be? Nicky had mentioned them being more flexible than a boy's penis, so she could reach all the right places. Her past boyfriends certainly hadn't made any effort to reach any specific places... They just slid into her, thrusted and thrusted like it was a speed competition, and then were done. They were always focused more on themselves than her. Maybe Nicky wouldn't be like that. The way she described it, it seemed she would focus more on her partner.

Lorna shook her head and blinked a few times. She wasn't a lesbian. Nicky was her friend. Why was she thinking about this? Lorna could barely believe her own mind was wandering in that direction. Nicky was so quick to talk about lesbian sex because she was a proud lesbian. She clearly had no shame over the matter, no embarrassment to go into graphic detail... Why the hell was Lorna thinking about it so much? She was straight... She looked back out over the group, trying to focus on that instead of her really confusing thoughts on Nicky.

"Sir..." Tiffany spoke up again, still leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed. "There's definitely girls in here doin' lesbian things with each other. They ain't even shy about it."

Lorna felt like her heart stopped when she could swear Tiffany looked right at her for a split second. Lorna hadn't even ever met this girl. Surely she didn't know that Lorna kissed Nicky... She couldn't read Lorna's thoughts... Maybe she was just looking at Nicky. Nicky told Lorna outright that she was a lesbian... and that she'd been here for a while. Maybe Tiffany had heard about Nicky doing sex things with someone else in here before Lorna got here.

"You just got done telling everybody you use sex as currency." Nicky spoke up with a scoff.

"Yeah, when I'm not in here. And not with fuckin' girls." Tiffany wrinkled her nose. "The Bible says-"

"Shut up." Nicky rolled her eyes.

"Sir!" Tiffany looked at Caputo, who raised his hands defensively.

"You're both right... and you're both wrong. No sex as currency. No sexual relationships of any kind in here. Being a lesbian is fine, but not in here. That's not discrimination, of course. We don't want heterosexual relationships pursued here either. You're mostly minors... and this isn't a dating camp. We're here for a reason, and it's not that." He explained.

"That seems kinda controlling." Nicky noted. "We can do all our counseling and everything and date each other too. It's not like dating someone makes you incapable of existing and functioning in the world. Is it really your business if we date each other?"

"Yes. It is. This facility isn't here for you to use as a speed dating service. Besides, we've got minors here, young adults... Dating isn't allowed. It's not up for debate." Caputo reiterated. "Which brings me to my next point - a very important one - your relationships with the staff."

"Ooooh..." Tiffany smirked toward a couple Latina girls across the circle from her.

"Shut the hell up." One of them flipped her off.

"Girls!" Captuo interrupted. "That is enough. We're talking about something very serious here. There's been a rumor going around - I'm sure many of you have heard it - that one of the girls in this facility has been engaged in a romantic relationship with one of the monitors. While we will definitely investigate these claims, in the meantime, I feel it needs to be reiterated - this is unacceptable. The monitors and the counselors are professionals. Anyone with reason to believe a member of our staff if abusing their authority for that purpose can report their suspicions directly to me."

Lorna glanced toward Nicky, who looked back with raised eyebrows. Lorna quickly shook her head. Just because someone in charge said they cared didn't mean they really did. Fig had told her she'd be there if Lorna needed anything too...

"Why do we have to be part of this discussion. Daya's in the other group." Tiffany complained.

Caputo frowned and shook his head. "No one said we're talking about her."

"Well, you are though, aren't you?" Suzanne piped up. "She's the one having sex with Bennett and who's pregnant with his baby."

"She's pregnant?" Caputo frowned. The color seemed to drain from his face.

Lorna inhaled a small breath as she stared from Caputo to Suzanne. He hadn't know that part...

"No. She's not pregnant." The girl Caputo had referred to as Maritza earlier disagreed.

"Well, she is. My friend saw the pregnancy test." Tiffany noted.

"What friend? First of all, you don't have no friends. Second, if you did, they wouldn't be friends with Daya. They wouldn't'a seen shit." The girl next to Maritza scoffed. "Not that there was anything to see."

"There was a pregnancy test?" A white girl near Tiffany laughed.

"Girls... That's enough. Settle down!" Caputo yelled. "We need to get back on track... Um... I'm gonna have us all take like a ten minute break... Go get a drink, use the restroom... I'll be right back." He stood from his chair and swiftly walked out of the room.

"Jesus Christ." Nicky shook her head as she stood. "I'm gonna run to the bathroom. Wanna come?" She asked.

Lorna shook her head, noticing a water cooler and cups on the other side of the room. "I think I'll just stay in here." She answered.

"Alright. Be right back." Nicky smiled.

Lorna stood and headed toward the water, where Tiffany and her two un-named friends were lingering.

"I'm just sayin, you can trade sex for just about anything." Tiffany told her friends, who nodded as though she was speaking the smartest truths they'd ever heard. "You want a case of mountain dew? Hand-job. You want nice necklace? Ten minutes of sex. And that's being generous. Lotta men'll finish in like three. I mean, they don't even care if it's good or if you do anything back. Just lay there. Right?" She looked up at Lorna.

"Um..." Lorna shrugged and started to fill a paper cup with water. "I don't... I don't know..." She breathed.

"You don't let boys fuck you in exchange for cool stuff?" Tiffany asked. "It's so fuckin' easy. With most of 'em you just lay there. They don't give a damn."

Lorna stared back with wide eyes and shook her head. "No... I don't use sex like currency. It's emotional. It means something more than that to me."

"What are you in here for?" The girl's blonde friend asked.

Lorna shook her head. "Like, theft and scamming..." She breathed, wondering why she had even answered. She didn't even know this girl's name. "I don't trade sex for stuff... I just take the stuff." Lorna forced a breathless laugh.

"Nice." The other girl laughed, turning and making her way back toward her seat.

Lorna downed the entire cup and moved to fill it again, but stopped with a gasp as a large hand grabbed out at her wrist. She actually dropped the cup and winced as she looked up to see Vee standing next to her, looming over her. She was really tall.

"H-hi..." Lorna squeaked.

"Hey." Vee smirked. "Your friend Red out of Isolation yet?" She asked.

"I don't know..." Lorna whispered. "Do you?"

Vee laughed, squeezing Lorna's wrist in her hand, which caused the smaller girl to suck in a sharp, pained breath.

"What do you want?" Lorna asked, pulling lightly at her arm until the older girl squeezed it even harder for her efforts.

"Me and Red aren't finished." She noted. "And if she's not here, I'll find someone to take her place. That'd be her friends - which includes you now."

Lorna shook her head. "I barely know her..." She whispered.

"I know her. I know her well enough to see she likes you - and she wouldn't like seeing you hurt..." Vee smiled evilly, backing Lorna up against the counter near the water cooler. She quickly raised her fist up as though preparing to hit the smaller girl.

Lorna winced and closed her eyes, shrinking down just in time to hear Suzanne's voice. "Vee, come here." Lorna blinked her eyes open as Suzanne grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her away from Lorna. "I gotta show you this real fuckin' twisted bug I found by the window. Looks like a fuckin' alien and I swear to god, it's got a dick."

Vee exhaled as though fed up with the other girl, but let Suzanne lead her way.

Lorna swallowed nervously as her eyes met Suzanne's. Lorna smiled and mouthed 'thank you,' and Suzanne nodded a quick nod.

At this point, Lorna chose to abandon the thought of getting another cup of water. She made her way back toward her chair instead, watching and listening to Suzanne and Vee across the room as Suzanne tried to find the bug which may or may not have ever existed in the first place.

"It had a little bug dick." Suzanne muttered as she looked around on the floor near the window. Vee shook her head in exasperation, but continued humoring her friend.

"Oh my god..." Nicky laughed as she sunk down in the chair next to Lorna. She turned toward her friend with a huge grin on her face. "Group's fun today, right?"

"I guess..." Lorna forced a smile. It kind of made her feel better about her own situation for the drama to be somebody else's. At least she wasn't pregnant. At least Mendez hadn't actually had sex with her.

Lorna wondered what exactly had happened with Daya and Bennett though. She'd heard that the girl was totally into the relationship with the monitor... Of course she was too young to consent and the monitor was supposed to be a professional here, but she wondered how Daya had decided to have sex with him.

Bennett could have forced her - just like Mendez was trying to do with Lorna. Maybe he scared her into not making a scene about it. Maybe it looked like she was into the relationship because she had been frightened into not even telling her friends that he made her do it.

No matter what, it was wrong. Bennett was the staff member. He was the adult. He didn't have a right to that sort of relationship with any of the clients here... Not even if Daya was the one who proposed it. Not even if she was completely into it 100% the whole time... But it made Lorna feel really sad to think about this girl being taken advantage of. It was possible Daya didn't want to have sex with Bennett at all, but had to - for fear of being hurt...

Lorna frowned as she stared up at Nicky. "Do you think Daya consented?" She asked.

Nicky shook her head. "She can't. She's sixteen."

"No... I mean... Like do you think he forced her? Like told her he'd hurt her or something if she didn't go along with it?" Lorna wondered.

Nicky shrugged. "I don't think he'd do that, but all I know is what I see of him in here. He seems nice enough, but a lot of guys do until you're alone with 'em and don't give 'em what they want."

Lorna nodded and exhaled. "This situation isn't really that funny then." She noted, staring across the room toward Suzanne, who was chatting happily with Vee.

"Yeah... I guess it's not." Nicky agreed with a frown.

**xxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Rating changes to M today... Enjoy:**_

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 15**

**xxxxxx**

"Do you think Red's parents would do anything if somehow we told them that she's still in Isolation?" Lorna wondered.

Nicky shook her head. Red wasn't there at lunch or dinner. That meant Vee got out first, and Vee was the only one who should have been punished in the first place. It wasn't fair, but there wasn't anything they could do about it. Red's parents weren't supportive, and Nicky didn't even have the beginning of an idea of how to contact them.

"It's not okay what they're doing..." Lorna whispered as she leaned against Nicky's side.

Nicky pulled the younger girl closer and leaned her cheek on Lorna's soft hair. They were in Nicky's room presently, sitting on the older girl's bed, sort of snuggling. They had an hour still before they needed to be in bed, and it was Saturday, so they had more free time than usual. They'd been hanging out in Nicky's room ever since they had finished dinner.

"Vee talked to me while you were in the bathroom." Lorna suddenly blurted.

"She did?" Nicky frowned, leaning back enough to look down at Lorna's face. The younger girl didn't look back. "What did she say?"

Lorna shrugged one shoulder. "That she wasn't done with Red... That she'd hurt her friends if she couldn't hurt her... and that included me."

Nicky felt her heartbeat quick as she scowled down toward the foot of her bed. "She threatened you?"

"Yeah... Suzanne got her to leave me alone." Lorna forced a tiny smile.

"Really...?" Nicky narrowed her eyes. "So she really feels like you two are friends then, huh?"

"I think so." Lorna shrugged.

"Huh..." Nicky raised her eyebrows. "She certainly didn't feel that way about me when she was holding me back from defending Red."

"Well, you didn't help her clean. She said we're bonded for life because we clean together." Lorna laughed. "But anyway, I think Vee was gonna hit me... Or at least she wanted me to think that. Maybe she wouldn't have right there in the middle of everything."

"It would have been dumb of her to hit you in front of everyone right after she just got out of Isolation." Nicky agreed.

"Yeah... I'm kinda worried about her though." Lorna admitted.

"Well... We can add her to the fuckin' list of people we've gotta try to avoid, I guess." Nicky frowned, pulling Lorna closer, rubbing her hand up and down the smaller girl's arm. She felt so little under Nicky's arm and hand. It was no wonder that the poor girl attracted so much unwanted attention from abusive predatory people. Of course someone like Vee would pick on someone like Lorna. And Mendez too. Lorna was tiny, sweet, didn't like making a scene if she didn't have to. Vee and Mendez were quick to notice and take advantage of that.

"Nicky..." Lorna said in a small voice, turning to look up at the older girl.

"Yeah?" Nicky looked back with furrowed brows.

"Do you think Christopher really meant it when he said he didn't want me to call him anymore?" Lorna stuck her lower lip out in a pout.

Nicky couldn't help the fact that her own lips were twitching toward a smile. "Lorna..." She shook her head. How could this girl not understand that her 'boyfriend' didn't want anything to do with her? Why would she want to pursue a relationship with a guy who clearly didn't like her?

"I just-" Lorna started.

"No..." Nicky interrupted, putting her finger against Lorna's lips. "He's a jerk, Lorna. You deserve someone who loves you. Even if you argued with him - begged him to want to be with you... You shouldn't have to. There are plenty of people who would genuinely want to be with you - without begging. Without pleading..."

"Yeah..." Lorna scoffed and looked down.

"I mean it, Lorna." Nicky frowned, putting her fingertips under the younger girl's chin and tilting her face so that she could see her better. "Whatever relationship you had with Christopher - it was shallow. I know it felt deep to you, but I don't think it did to him. You can find someone better. Easy."

Lorna shook her head. "Boys don't like me like that, Nicky. I've always wanted this big wedding, this big, romantic relationship with snuggles and kisses and hugs... Someone who looks at me and is just happy to see me. Like just being with me is enough to make them feel warm and happy - and for me to feel the same about them... But boys either don't like me, or only want sex - not the love part. I guess some people just don't have that big beautiful love story like the movies."

Nicky blinked as she stared down at Lorna. The relationship she was describing sounded nice. It sounded possible... Right here. Nicky felt happy just seeing and being with Lorna. They were snuggling and hugging right now. They'd kissed the other day, and the other-other day... and it wasn't just a sexual thing. Nicky was okay to even not do that part yet - or ever if Lorna really never wanted to. She was starting to feel like she really loved the younger girl. They hadn't known each other for long, and Nicky couldn't claim to have ever been in love before... But maybe this was the start of falling in love.

"What?" Lorna whispered, staring at Nicky when the older girl neglected to say anything after a few long seconds, but rather stared silently at her instead.

Nicky shook her head, blinked a few times, and smiled. "Have you ever considered maybe it's not you that's the problem here? That it's boys?" She laughed.

Lorna shrugged. "Well... Boys are ridiculous creatures, huh?" She laughed. "But there's gotta be someone out there who can be more romantic than ridiculous, right?"

"Somethin' about havin' a dick ruins people's brains, Lorna." Nicky theorized.

Lorna laughed again, resting her head on Nicky's shoulder. "It does seem that way sometimes, doesn't it?"

Nicky rubbed her hand up and down Lorna's arm, resting her chin on the smaller girl's hair. It was so smooth and soft. Nicky's own hair was a mess of frizz and curls. Lorna's was so silky. Nicky loved how it felt on her chin, between her fingers...

Nicky blinked and swallowed as she drew her hand down from Lorna's hair and rested it on her arm instead. She hadn't even realized that she'd practically been petting the younger girl's head. She wondered if Lorna noticed.

"I don't know if I already said this..." Lorna spoke out in a small voice. "But I really appreciate how supportive you've been. I'm new and needy and annoying... But you've been here for me since day one."

Nicky breathed out and smiled slightly. "You're not annoying, Lorna, and if my counselor was threatening to rape me, I'd be pretty fuckin' clingy too. Don't feel bad for needing people to help you. I'm happy to protect you from that prick."

Lorna snuggled against Nicky closer, reaching her hand down and tracing circles and swirls on Nicky's leg with her finger.

Nicky stared down at the other girl's hand as her fingers traced lightly over Nicky's thigh. She swallowed, wondering if Lorna realized how attracted Nicky was to her... She wondered if Lorna felt any of that back, or if to the younger girl, Nicky was just like an older sister figure, or a friend.

The last thing Nicky wanted was to act on her feelings and scare Lorna away. The reason Lorna was so close to her right now was because she was scared. She was frightened that Mendez was going to force to her to do things she didn't want to do... Nicky didn't want her presence to cause Lorna similar feelings of fear, pressure, and distress. Nicky was Lorna's safe space. She couldn't suggest that they do anything sexual and ruin that.

"What time is it?" Lorna wondered in a small voice as she settled down into Nicky's bed, still leaning heavily against the older girl's side.

Nicky shrugged. "Probably about eight o' clock. So we've got an hour and a half before bed checks."

"Good." Lorna laughed. "And they don't ever really check the rooms before then, do they?"

"No." Nicky whispered, noticing Lorna's fingers still tracing patterns on her thigh. She wondered if Lorna realized how her fingers on Nicky's thigh were making the older girl feel. She let her eyes quickly scan up and down Lorna's body. The clothing they'd given her was so loose-fitting, but Nicky could see the outline of one of her breasts. She could feel the warm, softness of her back and waist as she hugged the younger girl against her own body. Even just Lorna's movements as the younger girl breathed made Nicky want to undress her and see and feel every inch of her.

"Would we get in trouble if they saw us laying in bed together, you think?" Lorna looked up toward Nicky and raised an eyebrow.

"Only if we're doing something inappropriate." Nicky laughed nervously, swallowing a lump in her throat. It certainly seemed like Lorna knew exactly what Nicky was thinking, and maybe was thinking the same thing on some level.

Lorna stared at her for a few long seconds, biting her lower lip.

Nicky frowned. "Do you... Do you want to do something inappropriate?" She laughed, making sure if she and Lorna weren't in fact on the same page, that she could play that comment off as a joke.

Lorna licked her lips and shrugged. "Maybe..." She whispered, still staring up with wide, dark eyes. Nicky could see in the smaller girl's eyes, and in the way her breaths were quick, that she was both excited and scared. She knew what she was suggesting, but was still obviously unsure of it.

"Really?" Nicky stared.

Lorna swallowed. "Um... Maybe not like everything, but something... Only if you want to..." She whispered, looking uncertain and nervous.

"Of course I want to." Nicky laughed breathlessly.

"Okay... Well..." Lorna shrugged. "I'm okay with it... Just... Let's go slow, okay? I'm not sure how far I want to take it... Maybe just kissing again."

"Whatever you say, kid." Nicky smiled, bending down and planting a quick, gentle kiss on the corner of the younger girl's lips. "We'll take it only as far as you want to... And as slowly as you want. Just make sure you tell me to stop if you're not comfortable."

Lorna grinned and laughed breathlessly as she leaned back on Nicky's pillow, inviting the older girl to climb carefully on top of her, straddling her as she leaned down and kissed her again, longer and with tongue this time.

Nicky closed her eyes as she continued the kiss, letting her hands roam freely over Lorna's body. "This okay?" Nicky breathed, squeezing Lorna's breast in one hand while she ran her fingers through the soft strands of the younger girl's hair.

"Yeah." Lorna answered in a breathless voice as she let her own hands wander as well.

Nicky couldn't help but to smile as she felt the younger girl's hands on her. One was on her back, seemingly attempting to pull her closer, while the other reached somewhat timidly toward Nicky's chest, resting lightly over her breast.

Nicky pulled Lorna closer and kissed her again, running her hands slowly up under Lorna's shirt, keeping her fingers over the younger girl's bra for now. She didn't want to take this too far. Not unless she was sure Lorna was okay with it.

"I'm not a lesbian..." Lorna breathed as she clung to the older girl, pulling herself closer.

"Yeah, okay." Nicky laughed. "Can I go under your bra?" She asked.

Lorna laughed too, but nodded.

"Yeah?" Nicky asked, making extra sure she wasn't accidentally pressuring the younger girl to allow her to go further than she wanted.

"Yeah." Lorna answered with a breathless smile.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." Nicky reminded her, pushing Lorna's bra up over her breasts, but with her shirt still covering her chest. Nicky smiled and put one hand on Lorna's cheek as she ran the other carefully over her breast, cupping and and holding it carefully in her hand. Her skin was so soft.

Lorna stared back, breathing softly as her heart pounded under Nicky's hand. She seemed uncertain as she put her own hands on Nicky's stomach, pushing slowly and carefully under the older girl's shirt. She seemed to be trying to mimic Nicky's movements - which made sense considering Lorna claimed to not have sexual experience with girls.

Nicky couldn't help but to find the innocence of Lorna's uncertainty in this situation adorable. She also loved that Lorna was so clearly excited at the same time. She didn't know what she was doing, but she was willing to do it, and was obviously enjoying it too.

With a grin Nicky leaned back down, kissing Lorna passionately on her lips, pressing her tongue against the younger girl's as she squeezed her eyes shut and brought her other hand down to join her first at Lorna's breasts. She squeezed them carefully in her hands, running her fingers back and forth over the younger girl's nipples.

"You still okay?" Nicky breathed as she felt Lorna's hands on her breasts, pushing up under her bra - not bothering to move the garment, but rather squeezing her hands up under it.

"Yeah." Lorna whispered, her eyes wide and dark.

Nicky kept one hand on Lorna's breast as she moved the other down toward the waistband of her pants. She continued kissing, and Lorna kissed back. "Can I put my fingers in you?" Nicky breathed as she pulled against the elastic of Lorna's sweatpants.

"What?" Lorna breathed, kissing quick pecks on Nicky's lips, either not noticing Nicky's fingers sliding into her pants, or not caring

"My hand's down the front of your pants." Nicky laughed breathlessly. "Can I go further?"

Lorna paused, looking down and biting her lower lip. She looked so unsure.

"We can wait." Nicky reminded her. "We can just do above the waist stuff... I'm okay with that." She breathed.

"Um..." Lorna licked her lips as she looked down. "I don't know..."

"Then we'll wait, alright? We can always do more next time." Nicky nodded and smiled. She didn't want to push this and do something Lorna would regret. If the younger girl wasn't ready, she wasn't ready.

"I just..." Lorna hesitated.

"We'll wait." Nicky shook her head, moving her hand back up toward Lorna's breast.

"No... I mean... I don't know..." Lorna bit her lower lip.

"Or I can stay on the outside... Just touch you over your underwear for now. Really slow, really careful." Nicky suggested, running her fingers lightly back down toward the waist band of Lorna's pants. "Like a compromise." Nicky laughed softly.

Lorna nodded. "Okay." She whispered. "Do that... over my underwear..."

Nicky smiled and carefully ran her hand down the front of Lorna's pants, over her panties, slowly between her legs, noting that Lorna opened her legs slightly as Nicky began rubbing her fingers very lightly over the soft material between them. "This okay?" Nicky asked.

Lorna nodded. "Yeah." She whispered. She closed her eyes and parted her lips as she seemed to lean into Nicky's movements, which was Nicky's cue to move her fingers quicker, pressing down as she rubbed back and forth.

Lorna let out a soft breath and licked her lips as Nicky continued. "That feels good." She whispered.

Nicky smiled as she felt Lorna leaning into her movements even more. "You still okay? Is this alright?" Nicky asked again. Clearly the younger girl was...

Lorna nodded. "Yes." She breathed. "Keep doin' that."

"Gladly." Nicky smirked, moving her fingers quickly back and forth, pressing down as Lorna leaned in even closer, grabbing her arms around Nicky to pull herself up. "I can do even better than this if you let me." Nicky noted. "Feels good now... It'll feel a hundred times better without your underwear. We can even still hold off on some of it... Just touching. No penetration..."

Lorna made a small, breathy, moaning noise, but didn't answer.

"Yes or no, Lorna..." Nicky went on, still rubbing her fingers back and forth between Lorna's legs, feeling that the smaller girl's panties were becoming slightly wet. Besides Lorna being uncertain of her sexuality, there was really no real reason to stop here. Only a thin layer of fabric stood between Nicky's fingers and Lorna's body. Lorna was clearly enjoying this. "Want to try it without the panties? The second you ask to stop, I will, but something tells me you're not gonna want me to." She guessed with a small laugh.

"Yes." Lorna finally agreed with a quick nod.

"Yeah?" Nicky raised her eyebrows as she smiled.

"Um hm." Lorna nodded again.

Nicky made certain to move slowly at first, just in case Lorna changed her mind. She reached up toward the waist of Lorna's pants, starting to pull them down as Lorna reached down herself and pulled them down quicker.

Nicky smiled and gripped her panties next, sliding them carefully and slowly down Lorna's thighs. She smiled as the dark haired girl dragged herself up halfway, spreading her legs slightly. Nicky stared into Lorna's dark eyes as he ran her fingers slowly across Lorna's thigh, down between her legs, rubbing two of her fingers lightly between her labia.

"You can go further." Lorna whispered.

"How much further?" Nicky asked, rubbing her fingers up toward Lorna's clitoris and moving her fingers in soft circles.

"All the way." Lorna laughed, swallowing nervously.

Nicky smiled. "Alright." She easily agreed. "Remember to tell me if you change your mind."

Lorna breathed out and nodded, silently confirming that she was still okay with Nicky going further.

So Nicky did. She pulled Lorna up onto her lap, as the younger girl wrapped her legs around Nicky's waist. Nicky hugged one arm around Lorna's back and kissed her as she moved her fingers gently between Lorna's legs rubbing a few times back and forth before slowly pressing one finger up into her, closing her own eyes and moaning at the warm, tight feeling around her finger.

"Nicky..." Lorna breathed, closing her eyes and pushing her hands up under Nicky's shirt.

"You okay? Keep goin?" Nicky asked, sliding her finger slowly in and out.

"Yeah." Lorna agreed in a soft, breathless voice, rocking her hips slightly along with Nicky's movements.

Nicky could feel Lorna loosening up around her finger as the two continued kissing, as Lorna's breaths became faster and her heartbeat quickened. Lorna couldn't seem to help moaning as Nicky slid her finger more and more rapidly, in and out, in and out, in and out.

"You still alright, Kid?" Nicky breathed. She honestly wasn't sure if Lorna had ever had sex before. She didn't want to go too quickly and hurt the younger girl, or make her regret agreeing to do this.

"Yeah." Lorna moaned, leaning her head back slightly. "I'm good... Keep doing that."

"You think you can handle another finger?" Nicky wondered.

Lorna breathed in. "I don't know... Try it..." She whispered.

Nicky slid in another finger, moving both digits in and out quickly, bending and angling exactly the way she knew would feel great for her partner. "This good?" Nicky asked as she kept going.

Lorna seemed to be holding her breath as she nodded. "Yeah." She answered quickly. "Jesus fuck, Nicky..."

"Well, keep breathing, kid." Nicky laughed, still holding onto Lorna around her back so she wouldn't fall.

Lorna inhaled a deep breath as she rocked her hips, helping Nicky plunge her fingers deeper into her. Every few times Nicky rubbed against the right spot inside her, Lorna let out another soft moan. Nicky loved how she sounded, like she'd never felt more pleasure in her life, like it was all she could manage to remain upright right now.

"Here. Hold onto me so I can use my other hand too." Nicky suggested. "You're gonna love this." She smirked, moving her other hand down and rubbing her fingers against Lorna's clitoris.

Lorna inhaled and flinched slightly away before moaning and pulling herself closer.

Nicky smiled as she watched Lorna's face, feeling accomplished by the fact that the younger girl was so clearly enjoying this immensely. Nicky slid her fingers quicker and quicker back and forth as she rubbed her other finger expertly between Lorna's legs, slowly building up to move faster there too.

"Oh my god, Nicky..." Lorna whimpered, her breaths increasing as she closed her eyes. Nicky could feel her pulling herself closer, her hands gripping firmly at the back of the older girl's shirt. "Keep going..." She breathed.

"Will do." Nicky laughed, moving her hands faster and faster

She could feel Lorna's heart pounding as the younger girl's breaths grew quicker and quicker. "Keep going." She said again.

Nicky smirked and did as Lorna asked, moving faster with her fingers sliding in and out, moving her other finger in vigorous circles until she could feel Lorna's muscles spasm-ing around her fingers. The younger girl's breaths were quick as she moaned with pleasure.

"Fuck, Nicky... Jesus..." Lorna breathed, squeezing her eyes shut and seemingly forgetting how to breathe through her nose as she gasped deep breaths. "Don't stop..."

Nicky smirked and kept moving as Lorna finally exhaled and leaned back, breathing quick, shaking breaths as she closed her eyes.

"I can probably make that happen again." Nicky noted after giving Lorna a few seconds to catch her breath. "Maybe two or three more times."

Lorna blinked her eyes open and laughed breathlessly. "Like right now?" She breathed.

"Yeah." Nicky laughed and nodded. "One of the many benefits of having sex with someone who's not a man. You can have like five orgasms in a row if you do it right."

"Okay." Lorna smiled.

"It'll be a lot quicker this time." Nicky noted, hovering over Lorna as the younger girl remained lying back. She reached between Lorna's legs again, spreading her labia with her fingers and pushing her fingers back into her, sliding quickly in and out as she put her other hand back down to rub her partner's clitoris.

Lorna was quick to gasp and grab the sheets on Nicky's bed in fists as she easily reached orgasm again. "Fuck..." She breathed, arching her hips slightly closer to Nicky as her muscles pulsated around Nicky's fingers again. "Oh my god, Nicky..." She gasped.

"It's good, huh?" Nicky smiled, rubbing and sliding her fingers even faster until Lorna collapsed back onto the mattress. "One more?" Nicky asked.

Lorna nodded quickly, closing her eyes and moaning as Nicky slid her fingers back in, moving just as quick as before, rubbing gently but quickly with her other hand until Lorna reached orgasm again.

She felt Lorna shudder and exhale before letting herself go limp against the mattress. "How'd you learn how to do that?" Lorna breathed as Nicky crawled toward her side and lay down next to her.

Nicky shrugged. "Internet? Summer camp?" She laughed, pulling her blanket up to cover Lorna, as the younger girl didn't seem to be in a hurry to pull her pants and panties back up.

"I can't believe we just did that." Lorna laughed softly. "I... I didn't know I was gonna... I mean... I'm not even a lesbian..."

"Maybe you're bi." Nicky shrugged.

"I don't know..." Lorna mused, tracing her fingers lightly over Nicky's shirt, around one of her breasts. "I guess boobs are kinda fun when they're not your own."

"Sure they are." Nicky agreed, pushing her hand back up under Lorna's shirt, pinching her nipple softly and rolling it between her fingers until it stiffened.

Lorna looked down at her own chest and then pushed her hands under Nicky's shirt, squeezing her breasts lightly and rubbing her fingers over the older girl's nipples until they perked up.

Nicky laughed softly when Lorna grinned up at her. "I guess the one good thing about your room mate being in Isolation is that you get the whole room to yourself... Once Red gets back, we're gonna have to get creative... Assuming this wasn't just a one time thing?" Nicky swallowed nervously, hoping Lorna wasn't too scared of her obviously flexible sexuality to pursue this any further.

The younger girl shrugged. "It was fun. I'd be okay doing it again..."

"Good." Nicky pulled Lorna close, resting her cheek against the younger girl's hair as she ran her hands softly over Lorna's back.

Lorna smiled and snuggled closer to Nicky. "I guess you'll have to teach me how exactly you did that though, so I can return the favor." She whispered.

"Well... That's not necessary." Nicky chuckled.

"It feels so good though... I bet I could do it back to you..." Lorna suggested.

Nicky shrugged. "I'm fine just doing the part I did tonight... But maybe we could give it a try."

**xxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 16**

**xxxxxx**

Lorna shifted from one foot to the other while she stood between Boo and Nicky in line for breakfast. She couldn't get last night out of her head. When Nicky said her fingers could do everything a boy's penis could and more, she wasn't lying. Lorna wasn't sure she'd ever experienced a more intense pleasure in her life.

She hadn't realized it until last night, but she hadn't ever had an orgasm before. She thought she did the one time she and Christopher slept together. She thought she did with a boy last year when they were a little tipsy at a party and fooled around in his parents' basement... But she was wrong. Her experiences with the boys were fun... but they weren't even close to what Nicky had done. Boys seemed to wear themselves out so fast and then it was over. When Nicky did what she did with her hands, she wasn't focused on herself. She was focused on Lorna - and she knew exactly what to do for Lorna's pleasure to be the most is could possibly be, and she was in no hurry.

Lorna swallowed nervously as she noticed Nicky staring at her with a knowing smirk. She looked away, but couldn't get Nicky out of her head. She wanted more. She wanted last night to happen over and over, every day for the rest of her life... But she wasn't gay... At least, she didn't think she was. She was madly in love with Christopher, a boy... She hadn't ever dated a girl before - or even thought about it.

"You almost got in serious trouble last night." Boo noted as the three of them took a few steps forward in line.

"What?" Lorna frowned, her eyes widening. When she got back to her room last night, Boo was seemingly already asleep. They hadn't really spoken until this morning, and hadn't spoken much then either. As far as Lorna knew, Boo had no idea Lorna did anything against the rules last night. Did she know about Nicky? Did Nicky tell her? Surely not...

"You weren't in our room when they did bed checks." Boo noted.

"I wasn't?" Lorna felt her eyes growing even wider. She supposed she didn't really keep track of time that well in here. Without a phone, she never knew what time it was. The individual rooms didn't have clocks.

"No, you weren't. I told them you went to the bathroom." Boo shrugged. "And I gave you the added bonus of 'feeling sick,' a vague way of buying you more time..."

"Oh... Were you awake when I got back? I thought you were sleeping... How late was I?" Lorna whispered.

"About half an hour. You're lucky Luscheck was doing rounds and that he's a clusterfuck." Boo stared at her with a frown for a few seconds before narrowing her eyes. "What were you doing? Why were you so late?"

"Um..." Lorna hesitated. "Nothing... Just lost track of time, I guess..."

Boo glanced back at Nicky and then frowned. "Are you two fucking?" She asked with raised eyebrows and a slight smirk.

"W-what?" Lorna breathed. "No..."

"I can tell when someone's just gotten laid, Lorna." Boo smirked. "You looked exhausted, and happier than I've ever seen you look since you got here. Ya fucked somebody last night, and unless you changed your mind on Pornstache, I've gotta go with the culprit being Nicky."

Lorna felt her brows furrow as she glanced toward Nicky, who smirked and shrugged as Lorna looked back toward Boo. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said in a small, breathless voice.

Boo closed her eyes and shook her head, clearly seeing through Lorna's lie. "Thought you weren't a lesbian."

"I'm not..." Lorna shook her head.

"You don't gotta explain yourself to me, kid." Boo chuckled, taking another step forward in line and grabbing a tray from one of the girls working behind the counter. "Great. Fuckin' oatmeal again." She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Lorna stuck her lower lip out in a pout as she took her tray. Boo wasn't supposed to know about Nicky and Lorna's thing they did last night. No one was supposed to know. She looked forward and backward in the line, noticing every tiny possible instance of one of the other girls maybe looking in her direction. What if other people heard what Boo just suggested? Everyone was going to know...

She glanced quickly toward Nicky, giving her a small smile before turning back toward the lunch line. It wasn't that she was embarrassed of Nicky... She wasn't homophobic or anything... She just didn't want people to know she was doing anything sexual with anyone. Maybe except for with Christopher. Maybe that was her issue with this - that she had told people about Christopher already - that doing sexual things with Nicky either meant her relationship was Christopher was confirmed to be fake, or that she was cheating on him.

Was she cheating on him? They hadn't officially broken up... He was mad on the phone the other day. He said he didn't want her to call him again... But maybe he'd get over that. Maybe they were still dating. Of course, he claimed they weren't ever dating... Except that one time. She'd had sex with him that night. It meant a lot to her. It wasn't fair for it to mean nothing to him.

How would she know if Christopher really meant all that? Was her relationship with him over? Did she want to fight for him? Was she dating Nicky now? Nicky was a girl... Lorna wasn't a lesbian... But Nicky was a lot nicer than Christopher, and a lot better at sex.

She glanced toward Nicky, wondering what exactly last night had meant for the older girl. What if Nicky was just having fun? What if she didn't really care about Lorna either? Maybe no one did. Maybe everyone just wanted sex and no one wanted a real relationship.

Lorna felt her heart beat quicken. She really liked what happened between her and Nicky, but she was still thinking about Christopher too. Maybe Lorna was the sex-crazed one here. Maybe she was the one who was using Nicky.

"Line's moving, kid." Nicky noted with a nod.

"Right..." Lorna laughed nervously, sliding her tray along the counter.

One of the kitchen staff reached out with a gloved hand and threw about fifteen raisins into one of Lorna's tray's compartments as they moved down the line. Another girl put a slice of bread on the tray. Lorna frowned. She was going to die in here just eating single slices of bread for almost every meal.

"So speaking of lesbian sex..." Boo spoke as they made their way to their seats. "Did your guys's group do the awkward sex talk yesterday?"

"Yeah." Nicky laughed. "Caputo got distracted when someone mentioned Daya was pregnant. He didn't know... And I notice Bennett's been curiously absent ever since."

Boo gasped softly. "Did he finally get fired?"

Nicky shrugged. "Maybe... Which means they do potentially take that kind of thing seriously." She glanced back toward Lorna. "Maybe Caputo is the one you need to be telling about Mendez."

"I don't know..." Lorna spoke in a low voice. "Maybe he's not gonna be a problem after all. He hasn't done anything else in a few days... Maybe he was kinda testing my limits and he got bored of me."

Nicky frowned. "Even if he did get sick of you, he shouldn't get away with the stuff he already said and did."

Lorna shook her head. "I don't want to think about it right now."

Nicky exhaled. "Alright..." She gave in. "But you're still sticking close to me until we're sure he's not a threat."

Lorna nodded. She could agree to that.

"So I noticed Red's still not back." Boo noted. "And fuckin' Vee is."

Nicky shook her head, rolling her eyes slightly as she ran her hand through her hair. "I think they just don't like her. They use any excuse they can think of to fuck her over... Because it was obvious to literally everyone that Vee was the aggressor there."

"Yeah." Lorna agreed. "Maybe she hasn't cooperated as much as Vee did. Maybe Vee just took the punishment because she knew she deserved it. Maybe Red argued or something."

"That's probably what happened. I hope she's okay." Nicky frowned.

Lorna reached over and wrapped her arm around Nicky's shoulders, squeezing her in a half-hug.

"So how's your job been goin'?" Boo asked, looking up at Lorna. "Crazy Eyes tried to kill you yet?" She laughed.

Lorna frowned. "She's actually been really nice. Weird, but nice. She hasn't done anything mean."

"There's something wrong with her though." Nicky noted. "Maybe she's not tryin' to be mean, but she's fuckin' nuts. She did hold me back that day when Vee attacked Red. She knew I was going to defend Red, and she held me back."

Lorna nodded slowly. "I could ask her about it..."

"No. Don't ask." Nicky shook her head. "If she's being nice to you, just let it go. You're stuck working with her. The last thing you need right now is for that lunatic to be another problem to add on to the list. She probably really does want to be your friend... She's just Vee's friend too. Hopefully she doesn't throw you to the wolves if Vee decides to do something though. She might be Vee's friend first, and yours second. If Vee tells her to beat the shit out of you, she probably will."

Lorna swallowed as she stared nervously back at Nicky. She wasn't sure if she believed that or not. Suzanne was definitely strange, and she definitely was friends with Vee. She was sitting with her at a table across the room right now - just the two of them... But she seemed fiercely loyal to Lorna too.

"Just be careful. That girl's not all there in the head. You can let her be your friend, but in a cautious way. Be ready for her to do something fucked up... Just in case." Nicky suggested.

"So tell me about the sex." Boo changed the subject.

Lorna felt her cheeks grow red as she looked down.

"Stop, Boo." Nicky laughed slightly.

"What? I can't get laid... I want to live vicariously through you guys... And I'm open to a threesome if you two ever feel like it." She laughed.

Lorna shook her head and rolled her eyes, but didn't look up.

"I'll even do all the work." Boo added. "I got two hands. I could do you both at the same time."

"Boo..." Nicky shook her head, but laughed, clearly not feeling threatened by Boo's remarks.

"Awww, come on... You're not even gonna tell me the details? I asked you first." Boo stuck her lower lip out in a pout as she looked at Lorna.

"Do either of you actually ever try this oatmeal stuff?" Lorna interrupted, desperate to shift the conversation away from her sex life.

"Only if there hasn't been anything edible for at least two meals prior." Boo laughed.

"I just eat it anyway." Nicky shrugged, taking a bite of the gooey substance. "It just kinda tastes like glue - which isn't actually so bad."

"How do you know what glue tastes like?" Lorna smirked.

"Don't fuckin' lie and tell me you never ate glue as a kid." Nicky laughed.

Lorna shrugged slightly, but frowned and swallowed as she saw her counselor enter the cafeteria, stand in the doorway, and scan the room. Lorna shrunk down, but if the guy was looking for her, there was no way she was going to be able to hide. He knew who she was friends with, and there weren't that many girls in here.

Boo furrowed her brow when she noticed Lorna's expression. She glanced over her shoulder and then exhaled tiredly. "You've gotta tell someone about him."

Lorna shook her head, but didn't know what to say. She grimaced as Mendez spotted her and started making his way over.

"He can't do anything in here." Nicky whispered, grabbing Lorna's hand under the table and squeezing it.

"Luscheck told me you weren't in your room last night when he was doing bed checks." Mendez noted as he walked up to their table.

"Yeah I was." Boo jumped in.

Mendez rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You, Lorna. You weren't in your bed last night."

"I was..." Lorna whispered. "I just... I felt sick... I was throwing up in the bathroom. Then I came back."

"That's what he said you'd say." Mendez narrowed his eyes, looking down at Lorna's hand, which was still grasped firmly in Nicky's. "He swore he saw someone extra in her room." He nodded toward Nicky.

"Probably her room mate." Lorna whispered, feeling her heartbeat quicken.

"Her room mate's in Isolation... and somethin' tells me you know that already." Mendez growled. "Did your group-counselor not just tell you ladies not to be fuckin' each other in here?"

"We're not..." Lorna breathed.

"We aren't, Sir." Nicky stepped in. "She was throwing up in the bathroom. I ran into her on my way back from peeing, and I went with her. She still felt sick when we walked past my room on the way back so I let her stop and lay down for a minute. Put me in Isolation if you have to."

Lorna swallowed and looked silently at Nicky, grateful for her support, but scared that the information she offered - though untrue - might still be enough to get them both in trouble. If Red could get in trouble for defending herself, Lorna and Nicky could get in trouble for not being in the right place at the right time - even if illness was their given excuse.

"And speaking of Isolation, when's Red getting out? Because Vee attacked her. Vee's already out. Red didn't even fuckin' do anything." Boo noted.

Mendez scowled at Boo for a moment before choosing to ignore her completely. He looked back at Lorna and frowned. "You're fallin' in with the wrong crowd, Hun."

Lorna shook her head, blinking back the start of tears.

Mendez leaned down closer. "It's my job to pay attention to the things you do, Lorna." He noted, standing up straight and walking away.

Lorna exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as Nicky shook her head angrily next to her.

"If that motherfucker ever touches you, or says anything threatening to you ever again, you tell me... Either we'll get him to stop, or I'll beat the shit out of him myself." She growled.

"Wow..." Boo let out a breathless laugh.

"I'm sick of his shit." Nicky noted. "He has no right to intimidate you every time he turns around. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, I was supposed to be in my room..." Lorna started.

"That's a minor thing, Lorna." Nicky shook her head.

"Mr. Caputo just said that we weren't supposed-" Lorna went on.

"No." Nicky interrupted. "These pricks aren't gonna shame you for that. Especially not Pornstache. If sex is that big of a deal to them, he's the last who has any room to judge - considering he sexually harasses and threatens his patients - his underage fuckin' patients."

Lorna nodded. That was true.

"He's probably just mad you'll have sex with Nicky and not him." Boo shrugged. "Just do it more. Maybe he won't be as attracted to you if he thinks you're easy."

Lorna frowned. "I'm not easy." She whispered.

"No shit." Boo laughed. "You don't have to tell me. I mean, show him that you're not a prude or anything - that it's not you - it's him. You'll fuck people. Just not him."

Lorna forced a small smile. She didn't know if that plan would work or not. On the one hand, maybe part of her appeal to Mendez was that he thought she was a virgin. Maybe knowing she wasn't would make her lose her appeal to him... She wasn't even close to being a virgin even when she first got here though. But maybe he couldn't tell. Maybe seeing how open she was to sex with people who weren't him really could turn him off.

Or maybe he'd get jealous and angry. Maybe he'd be more likely to hurt her if he thought she'd somehow cheated him by agreeing to do things with someone else that she wouldn't do with him...

**xxxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 17**

**xxxxxx**

"You want me to wait with you 'til Crazy Eyes gets here?" Nicky asked as she and Lorna made their way up to the cleaning closet.

Lorna shook her head. Suzanne always met here here, and she and the other girl always arrived within minutes of each other. She also knew Nicky and Suzanne didn't like each other - at least Nicky didn't like Suzanne. Something told her the incident in which Suzanne held Nicky back from Red and Vee's fight was a lot more personal to Nicky than it was to Suzanne.

"Mendez isn't even working tonight, I don't think." Lorna noted. "He was at breakfast, so unless his shift is like all day..." She trailed off.

"Yeah, I think he went home. The counselors' schedules are fucked up since Bennett's suspended or got fired or whatever." Nicky explained. "And it's the weekend. He doesn't normally work on Sundays at all."

Lorna nodded. "So yeah... There's nothin' to worry about, I guess. You can go." She smiled.

"Alright." Nicky put her hand carefully on Lorna's cheek, then bent down and kissed her lightly. "I'll see you later... Maybe sneak down to my room after bed checks?" She suggested with a half-smile and raised eyebrow.

Lorna felt the corners of her lips turning up in a smile. That was a good idea. The monitors seemed to check beds three times through the night, and from what Lorna noticed, those three times were quite evenly spaced. Once a little after 9:30pm. Once around 1:00am, and once around 5:00am. So if she just snuck down there around ten and got back before one... They could do whatever they wanted. Red was still in Isolation, so they'd have the whole room to themselves.

"So... You want to?" Nicky raised her eyebrows.

Lorna nodded. "Yeah." She said in a small voice. "I'll try at least... If I see a monitor in the hall on the way over, I guarantee I'm gonna panic, say I'm goin' to pee... and probably won't be able to build up the nerve to try again." She laughed.

"If you're not there around ten, I'll come get you myself, kid." Nicky smirked, turning to walk away. "See you tonight."

Lorna swallowed and waved, even though Nicky's back was already turned. "See ya." She whispered. She leaned against the wall and watched Nicky the entire way as the older girl walked down the hall.

When Nicky turned the corner and vanished out of sight, Lorna continued staring at where she had been. She felt so excited. What she and Nicky were doing felt dangerous and disobedient. They knew they'd get in so much trouble if they were caught - and perhaps that was part of the fun of it... But the biggest part - the best part - the part that kept Lorna coming back for more... was that it was just so enjoyable.

Last night had been amazing... and Lorna honestly couldn't say she'd ever really known anyone like Nicky - anyone who seemed attracted to her both physically and emotionally - and about whom she felt the same. She didn't have to trick herself into seeing something that wasn't there. With all the boys she'd ever thought she loved, Lorna first thought they were handsome, and then got to know them, and tolerated their personalities more than anything. Maybe they felt the same about her.

With Nicky, they both actually liked each other first. Lorna had no interest in a sexual relationship with Nicky at first. She hadn't even thought about it. They made friends first. Nicky clearly actually cared about Lorna. It wasn't for show - it wasn't to earn her trust enough to get sex from her. Sex was an added bonus.

"Wouldn't have guessed you were gay when I first saw you." A voice noted from behind her.

Lorna gasped and spun herself around. That wasn't Suzanne's voice. It was Vee.

"Is this like a prison-bitch situation, or what?" Vee smirked, crossing her arms over her chest and staring down at Lorna with an amused, almost disgusted look on her face.

Lorna shook her head, but couldn't bring herself to speak as she took a step back. Where was Suzanne?

"You think that little junkie's gonna keep you safe in here? The second she gets a chance to get high, she's not even gonna be the same person." Vee laughed.

Lorna grimaced and breathed in a sharp gasp when Vee took another step forward. She shrunk back, but couldn't bring herself to do anything else as Vee reached out and brushed some hair very carefully out of Lorna's eyes. The gesture being so soft made it even scarier, since Lorna knew Vee could be very rough. She could see in her eyes that she wanted to be.

"You just fuckin' the addict or did the butch girl finally get her way too?" Vee asked.

Lorna continued staring. Why wasn't Suzanne here? She looked around Vee's shoulder. The hallway was empty besides the two of them. Could it be that Suzanne really had set her up? That the week of friendship they'd built wasn't real? That it was all to get her alone for Vee to enact her version of revenge?

Lorna winced, squeezing her eyes shut as Vee suddenly grabbed a fist of her hair and pulled her close, leaning down so that their faces were inches apart.

"Please let go..." Lorna whimpered, bringing her own hands up toward Vee's on the back of her head.

"Your new buddy Red's fuckin' with me." Vee accused. "She's misbehaving in Isolation on purpose so they won't let her out - so we can't finish what I started."

Lorna swallowed, shaking her head as she gripped at Vee's fingers, trying to free her hair.

"So I gotta take what I can get to show her I'm not fucking around. Maybe word will get back to her... Of course, It'll probably just make her mad. Mad enough to get sent right back after picking a fight with me as soon as she gets out." Vee laughed, balling her free hand into a fist and suddenly slamming it down against Lorna's ribs.

Lorna couldn't help but to gasp a shaking noise as she doubled over, her hands immediately grabbing at her stomach. Vee was so strong. She'd hit her so hard. Lorna couldn't even breathe.

The older girl let go of Lorna's hair so that the smaller girl crumpled to the floor.

As she lay against the cold tiles, Lorna squeezed her eyes shut, curling in on herself as she felt Vee's foot connect with her back.

"Stop!" Lorna whimpered, trying to crawl away while covering her face and head at the same time.

She felt Vee's hand on her arm as the older girl started to drag her up to her feet, only to let go and let her drop back down as soon as she was uncurled. Vee took the opportunity to kick her in the ribs.

"Please stop!" Lorna sobbed, curling in on herself again. "No!" She screamed as Vee dragged her back up, slamming a large hand roughly over Lorna's mouth as she shoved her harshly back against the wall.

Lorna let out a muffled plea as tears streamed down from her eyes. She was in so much pain. Vee had already shown her how strong she was, how willing she was to hurt her. Lorna knew this could get so much worse from here. The older girl was sending a message. An obvious one by the feel of it. She was going to make damn sure Red found out that she'd hurt Lorna - and hurt her badly.

"I gotta make sure Red knows I'm serious, little girl." Vee laughed, pulling her hand into a fist and drawing her arm back.

Lorna tried to shake her head under Vee's hand, but couldn't move.

"Vee!" Another voice rang out as Lorna heard footsteps quickly approaching.

Lorna breathed in a shaking, pained breath through her nose as she realized it was Suzanne's voice she heard. She shrunk down raising her arms up to cover her head as Vee let her slide down the wall and to the floor.

She drew her knees up to her chest, whimpering softly as her legs touched against her sore ribs. Lorna kept her hands up near her face, determined to stay hidden until she knew for sure she was safe. Vee was still here. She didn't know for sure if Suzanne was on her side or not. She couldn't even focus on what the other two girls were saying. She heard their voices were raised - particularly Suzanne's... But she didn't know what was being said. She could mostly just hear her own breaths and heartbeat pounding viciously in her ears.

At some point, she lost track of herself. Maybe she was starting to pass out from the pain in her ribs. Maybe Vee had broken her ribs. Maybe one of them had punctured her lung and she was going to die.

She didn't know for sure. She just knew one minute everyone was yelling at each other and her ears were ringing, and the next minute she felt like she was waking up from a dream.

Suzanne was squatting down in front of her, her hands on Lorna's upper arms as she leaned in close, staring with her ever-wide eyes at Lorna's face. Even though Suzanne always looked positively crazy, her eyes seemed even wider now.

"You okay?" She breathed.

Lorna swallowed and shook her head no. She still wasn't sure if Suzanne was on her side or Vee's. Or maybe somehow a little of both.

"Did she hurt you?" Suzanne furrowed her brows. "I told her not to..."

Exhaling a shaking breath, Lorna looked down at herself. She wasn't sure what she was looking for. Vee had hit her, kicked her... She didn't shoot her or stab her or anything. There wasn't going to be any blood - or any anything readily visible. Her injuries were probably just bruises, and all hidden under her shirt.

"Come here." Suzanne grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet.

Lorna shrunk down slightly away from Suzanne as the older girl grabbed at her arms. "Don't..." She whispered.

Suzanne drew her hand back. "I'm sorry, Lorna..." She whispered. "I knew she don't like Red... I saw her messin' with you during group. I told her to leave you alone..."

Still shaking, Lorna forced herself to look up and meet Suzanne's gaze. The other girl looked genuinely upset - hurt... She looked like she truly was surprised by the fact that her friend had attacked Lorna. Maybe she really was innocent in all this.

"You okay?" Suzanne asked.

Lorna swallowed, but finally nodded. "I think so..." She spoke in a small voice.

"And you're not gonna tell anyone about this, right?" Suzanne frowned.

Lorna felt her shoulders slump.

"She said she'd stab us... Did you not hear her?" Suzanne's eyebrows rose.

"I didn't hear anything you guys said." Lorna realized.

"Oh..." Suzanne looked around. "Well... I told her she shouldn't have attacked you. I got pretty mad, and then she mentioned her knife. She knows how to sneak shit in here, Lorna. She ain't lying."

Lorna swallowed and blinked her wide eyes.

"So you're not gonna tell anyone?" Suzanne's brows furrowed.

"I guess not." Lorna shook her head and looked down.

**xxxxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 18**

**xxxxxx**

Lorna's heart pounded in her chest as she walked quickly down the hallway. She had pretended to be asleep about twenty minutes ago when Luscheck came by and looked through the window on her bedroom door. She could tell it was him because he didn't usually use the flashlight like a jerk. Some of the other monitors did.

By her calculations, his checks should have been complete by now... so now was the time to sneak away. She should have at least three hours until the next round.

She could barely believe it when she made it all the way to the other girl's room without being found out. It would have been just her luck to get caught... but she didn't.

She exhaled as she opened Nicky's door and slipped inside, closing it softly behind her. She could see that Nicky was smiling as she sat up in her bed, even though the lights were off. The moonlight and the light from the hallway allowed them to see each other just enough.

Nicky smirked and pulled back her blankets, silently inviting Lorna to join her.

"I was so scared I was gonna get caught." Lorna breathed nervously.

"Well, ya didn't though, did you?" Nicky smiled.

Lorna shook her head, sitting down on the mattress and suppressing a wince as she leaned back. Her ribs still hurt. In fact, they hurt worse and worse as the day went on. It reminded her of when she had been in a car accident and the seat belt had cracked her ribs when she was twelve. She was sore for days after that.

"You okay?" Nicky frowned. "You look exhausted."

"I'm fine." Lorna forced a smile. She didn't want what Vee did to ruin what was left of her night. She had successfully snuck into Nicky's room. They could do whatever they wanted for the next three hours. If she told Nicky about Vee, Nicky would be upset... Lorna would probably feel more upset too by talking about it... And it wouldn't solve a thing. If anything, it would just put Nicky in danger too - because Nicky might confront Vee and end up getting hurt. Vee told Suzanne she had a knife... There wasn't anything Lorna was going to be able to do about this... So she figured she might as well accept that what Vee did wasn't going to be punished.

"Alright." Nicky still didn't look entirely convinced as she reached over and tucked some of Lorna's hair behind her ear. She moved her hands down toward the bottom of Lorna's shirt and started pulling it up.

Lorna raised her arms and inhaled a sharp breath, which was fortunately quiet enough that Nicky didn't notice as she pulled the younger girl's shirt up over her head.

Lorna smiled as Nicky leaned in and kissed her mouth, then kissed a trail down her neck, over her collar, and into her cleavage.

Nicky smirked as she looked up at Lorna, who reached out to take off Nicky's shirt too. Honestly, Lorna was still a little in the dark when it came to sex with girls. Nicky was so quick to just start going for it, and it made Lorna feel a little guilty that she didn't exactly know what to do back.

The few times Lorna had had sex with boys, she kind of just let them do whatever they thought they should, kissed them a little... They didn't seem to mind when she basically just laid there. Nicky hadn't expressed annoyance in Lorna not doing much back yet, but Nicky was a girl... Girls had different needs than boys. Nicky made Lorna feel so good. Lorna wasn't sure how to return that feeling.

But Nicky seemed to enjoy doing things to Lorna. She hadn't seemed bored or disappointed yet that most of their interactions thus far had been Nicky acting and Lorna feeling. Even so, Lorna wanted Nicky to enjoy this as much as she did. She wanted to make sure she wasn't being selfish here.

Lorna pulled Nicky's shirt up over her head and ran her hands over Nicky's shoulders, then down toward her waist. "Show me what to do." She whispered.

"Do whatever you want. Whatever you think might be fun." Nicky shrugged. "It's not an exact science. You don't have to ask me. Just go for it. If it's really weird, I'll tell you to stop." She added with a laugh. "Maybe... Sometimes weird is fine." She winked.

Lorna offered a nervous laugh. "I don't want to do it wrong..." She breathed.

Nicky shook her head. "Then just pay attention to what I do... and try to do it back, if you want. But there's hardly a way to do it wrong unless you've got some really fucked up kink... And even then, I might be into it, so it doesn't hurt to try."

Lorna swallowed as she leaned back on the bed, holding in another wince as a sharp pain shot through her ribs.

Nicky didn't notice. She went toward Lorna's bra, unclasping it and pulling it off of her arms. Lorna reached up and removed Nicky's bra as well, staring wide-eyed as she saw more of Nicky's body than she'd ever seen yet. Even in the dark, she liked what she saw. Nicky had nice breasts.

Nicky leaned down over Lorna, straddling her hips as she started kissing the younger girl again, taking her breasts in her hands as she slid her tongue past Lorna's lips and into her mouth.

Lorna closed her eyes and kissed back, running her own hands up Nicky's sides and toward her breasts. She was nervous about moving her hands between Nicky's legs, so scared she'd do it wrong, or that she'd be disgusted by it. She didn't think she'd hate it... But she wasn't sure, and didn't want this relationship ruined. Even though she felt like it would be cool if she took the initiative and just went for it - Nicky might be impressed - Lorna just couldn't bring herself to do it yet.

Nicky clearly didn't have any reservations of her own. She continued kissing Lorna as she ran her hand across Lorna's stomach and down into her pants and panties, moving her fingers as she had before while still hovering over Lorna so that her breasts hung down over Lorna's. Nicky's nipples brushed over Lorna's as the younger girl inhaled. The feeling of Nicky's flesh tickling hers was electrifying.

Lorna licked her lips as Nicky leaned down closer, so that her breasts pressed against the other girl's. Nicky's fingers continued their work down below as the older girl leaned down closer and closer, putting more of her weight on Lorna until Lorna couldn't help but to groan in discomfort. Even just moving hurt her ribs. Nicky leaning against her was too painful.

"Sorry..." Nicky breathed as she started moving her fingers slower, but didn't move up off of Lorna's chest.

Lorna swallowed, debating whether or not she should tell Nicky that it wasn't her fingers that were the problem here. If she told Nicky her ribs hurt, Nicky was going to wonder why. Lorna didn't want to explain it. So she shifted under the older girl, trying to re-position herself so that she'd be more comfortable.

"Maybe I'm outta sync with you tonight..." Nicky frowned as she slid her fingers out and sat up enough to grab Lorna's pants and panties in her hands, sliding them all the way down and pulling them off of her legs. She reached up toward the head of the bed and grabbed her pillow, sliding it under Lorna and putting her hands on the younger girl's thighs, prying them apart before smirking up at Lorna with raised eyebrows. "You wanna learn how to make a girl feel like fuckin' heaven - take notes." She said before moving her face down between the younger girl's legs.

Lorna inhaled a breath as she inadvertently flinched back slightly as soon as she felt Nicky's warm tongue down between her legs.

"You still okay?" Nicky breathed before moving her mouth back down, flicking her tongue and sucking in all the right places.

"Yeah." Lorna whispered, closing her eyes as she felt Nicky's hand reach up and grab at her breast. The younger girl focused on breathing as she felt Nicky's tongue moving up and down between her legs. Nicky's thumb moved back and fourth over Lorna's nipple as her mouth continued working below.

"Oh my god, Nicky..." Lorna breathed putting her hand on Nicky's head and running her fingers through her wild strands. Lorna couldn't exactly reach any part of Nicky to try to return this favor at the moment.

Nicky didn't say anything back. Instead, she continued using her mouth to send tingles and pleasure through Lorna's body. Lorna could feel goosebumps on her breast as Nicky's hand massaged it. Still running one hand through Nicky's hair, Lorna reached her other hand up toward her own breast, massaging it similarly to how Nicky held the other so that both of Lorna's nipples perked up.

"Tell me which parts you like." Nicky breathed before going back to work, running her tongue up and down, flicking it over Lorna's clitoris.

"That." Lorna breathed, closing her eyes and leaning her head back as tingles shot through her body.

Nicky kept moving her tongue exactly as she had before as she slid a finger up into Lorna, moving it around in a quick, repetitive gesture. Her other hand still gently squeezed and caressed Lorna's breast as Lorna used her own hand to do the same to the other.

Lorna moaned with pleasure as the feelings down below built up. She could tell she was close to orgasm again. Nicky was so good at this. "Keep goin'." The younger girl breathed as Nicky moved both her finger and her mouth faster.

Lorna reached out and grabbed a fist full of blankets in her hand as she moved her other hand down to Nicky's hair, running her fingers through it as she felt her muscles start to clench and release around Nicky's finger. Lorna breathed out short, pleasured breaths as she closed her eyes and leaned back, but leaned into Nicky slightly with her pelvis.

She could feel her heart pounding as her breaths became quick. Lorna both wanted to pull away and lean in closer. Her whole lower body felt like it was shaking - almost numb - as Nicky continued doing exactly what she'd done to bring Lorna to this point.

Lorna couldn't even bring herself to speak to tell Nicky she was doing it right, but her body seemed to do that for her. As Lorna could do nothing but gasp short, breathless gasps as her hands squeezed around the blanket and sheet under her, Nicky went on, finally sliding her finger out and sitting up between Lorna's legs with a smirk.

"Jesus, Nicky..." Lorna breathed, staring at her before leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"Takes a bit of practice, but it's easy once you get the hang of it." Nicky smiled, lying down next to Lorna and running her fingers lightly over the younger girl's breast.

Lorna smiled and turned on her side, but winced as the movement caused her ribs to hurt.

Nicky's smile immediately fell and was replaced by furrowed brows. She stared with worried, dark eyes in Lorna's direction. "What's wrong with you? You keep acting like you're in pain..."

"I'm not... I'm fine..." Lorna whispered, moving back so that she was lying flat. She just couldn't lie on her side right now. She exhaled a shaking breath and turned her head toward Nicky. "That was really good..." She whispered.

Nicky was still frowning, but nodded. She could tell something was wrong. She'd noticed too much of Lorna's discomfort in simply moving. Lorna wasn't going to be able to just shrug it off. She couldn't. Nicky was already too worried.

The older girl sat up in the bed and stared up and down Lorna's body. It made Lorna want to cover up. She knew Nicky had seen every inch of her already, but the way Nicky was looking at her now wasn't playful. Nicky wasn't enjoying every curve, every inch of exposed skin. She was scrutinizing, looking for injuries.

"What's this?" Nicky pouted as she ran her fingers lightly over Lorna's ribs.

Lorna shook her head. "Nothing..." She sat up slightly so that she could see, but winced at the movement and laid back down. She didn't think there were bruises... but she supposed she hadn't actually looked. Nicky hadn't noticed them before. "Maybe a shadow?" Lorna whispered.

Nicky breathed in a sharp breath as she looked up into Lorna's eyes. Her own dark eyes shined with tears. "Did Mendez do this?" She whispered.

Lorna quickly shook her head. "No. I haven't been alone with him again."

"Lorna..." Nicky breathed, shaking her head as she looked back down at Lorna's ribs. She ran her fingers very lightly over the younger girl's skin. "These look painful... I can't believe I didn't notice..."

"It was dark..." Lorna whispered, swallowing nervously. "Just don't worry about it... Lay down and I'll see if I can do what you did." She forced a laugh and smile.

"No..." Nicky shook her head. "You're hurt, Lorna. We shouldn't have been doing any of that. Did I hurt you worse? I was practically laying on top of you..."

Lorna shook her head. "You're not that heavy." She laughed.

Nicky didn't think it was funny. She was still frowning. "Who did this to you?" She demanded.

Lorna swallowed.

"Was it Vee?" Nicky closed her eyes and shook her head. "That bitch... I knew she and Crazy Eyes were friends... I shouldn't have left you with her. That whole thing - her pretending to like you... It was a set up..."

"No..." Lorna whispered. "It wasn't. Suzanne wasn't there yet. Vee attacked me... but Suzanne wasn't there. She got there and made Vee stop."

Nicky stared down at her. "You sure? You sure she didn't just want it to look that way?" She frowned.

Lorna shook her head and shrugged slightly. "She seemed genuine..."

Nicky frowned and laid down next to Lorna, pulling her blanket up over them both as she snuggled close. Lorna could feel Nicky's breasts pressed up against her. She smiled as she reached her hand over and rested it on Nicky's waist.

"Are you gonna tell someone?" Nicky wondered, moving her own hand up toward Lorna's upper arm, rubbing lightly up and down. "She could get sent back to Isolation for that. If Suzanne is really your friend, you've even got a witness to back you up."

Lorna felt her eyes widen as she shook her head. "Vee has a knife." She whispered.

"What?" Nicky frowned. "Did she threaten you with it?"

"No. She told Suzanne she'd stab us if we told anyone." Lorna noted. "I don't want that, Nicky... I just want to stay out of her way."

Nicky swallowed and snuggled closer. "Lorna... What if she stabs you anyway?" She whispered.

Lorna bit her lower lip. "You saw how quick she got out of Isolation... And Red's still there. This place seemed biased toward her. If I told someone, and they didn't believe me..." She trailed off.

Nicky nodded in agreement.

Lorna frowned as Nicky's hand moved carefully over her breast and the older girl kissed her lightly on her cheek. Lorna had wanted to make Nicky feel how Nicky had made her feel. She wanted to do everything Nicky did for her right back... But moving hurt. If she moved her body right now so that she could reach down between Nicky's legs with her fingers, it would be painful. If she knelt down below and used her mouth, the way she'd have to bend forward would hurt.

"What's wrong?" Nicky breathed, frowning as her hand still moved carefully over Lorna's skin.

Lorna shook her head. "I just wanted..." She started, swallowing back tears.

"What?" Nicky reached up and brushed Lorna's hair out of her eyes.

"I wanted to make you feel good..." Lorna whispered. "I wanted to make you feel how you made me feel. It hurts to move..."

"That's okay. We'll do me later. I'm in no hurry." Nicky smiled. "I'm happy just lying here with you."

"Really?" Lorna smiled, blinking back unshed tears as she reached one hand over and ran it down Nicky's side and around to her breast.

"Of course." Nicky smiled. "I fuckin' love sex, Lorna. Don't get me wrong... But I love you more. Sex isn't the main priority here. You are."

Lorna laid her head on Nicky's shoulder and closed her eyes. How did she get so lucky? Nicky was entirely perfect. She was the nicest person Lorna had ever met. Any of the boys she'd ever dated would have been disappointed right now. They would have probably even been angry - wondering why Lorna let them pleasure her when she knew she wouldn't be able to return the favor.

"I'm gonna keep you safe, Lorna." Nicky whispered. "From here on out... Nobody's gonna hurt you anymore. That bullshit's over."

Lorna smiled. Even though there wasn't necessarily anything Nicky could do about some of the people who wanted to hurt her, she kind of believed the older girl's words anyway. Nicky was so supportive, so protective... Maybe she really could keep Lorna safe.

**xxxxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 19**

****Monday Morning****

**xxxxxx**

"What the fuck is this?" Nicky gasped as the sound of a rough, angry voice brought her out of her sleep. She squeezed her eyes shut as whoever it was had turned on the light, which was blinding after being in the dark for so long.

"Fuck..." Nicky breathed, covering her eyes with her hand to drown out more of the light making its way past her eyelids. "Oh fuck..." She breathed again as she realized Lorna was still lying next to her.

She'd fallen asleep. She and Lorna had fallen asleep and now one of the monitors knew Lorna had snuck in here. They couldn't even play it off as innocent either. They couldn't say it was an impromptu slumber party or that Lorna got scared and wanted to be with a friend... Lorna was completely undressed, and Nicky was half undressed. Unless the monitor conveniently looked away long enough for them to get dressed, he was gonna know what they were doing.

Nicky rubbed her eyes and sat up, pulling the sheet up with her as she stared up, noticing it was unfortunately Mendez standing in the room staring down at them.

She felt Lorna shrinking back against her as the younger girl obviously realized who it was standing over them too.

"Are you girls naked?" Mendez growled. "Did we not just fucking talk about this?" He breathed, staring with wide eyes as he shook his head.

Lorna was clearly at a loss for words as she pulled the blanket close and leaned back closer against Nicky.

"She was upset because you're being a creep." Nicky finally blurted, trying her hand and blackmail to get them out of this. "If you don't tell, we wont." She stared back.

Mendez looked shocked for a moment before shaking his head. "There's nothing to tell Sweetheart." He laughed, reaching out and grabbing Lorna's arm. "Nothing for _you_ to tell."

"No!" Lorna screamed, turning toward Nicky and wrapping her arms around the older girl.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Nicky pulled Lorna close.

"She's going to Isolation." Mendez informed them.

"Are you kidding?" Nicky scowled. "You're sending us to Isolation because you're fucking jealous one of the under-aged girls you counsel is having sex with someone her own age instead of with you?"

"No." Mendez smirked. "I'm sending just _her_ to Isolation. Not you. Her. For being out of her room during bed checks."

Nicky felt like her heart stopped in her chest. She couldn't protect Lorna if Lorna was in Isolation without her. The younger girl would be all alone, at the mercy of whomever had access to her - and that included Mendez. Nicky wouldn't even be close. Not even in the same hallway... If Lorna were in Isolation, she could even scream for help and Nicky would never know.

"Fuck you, Sir." Nicky scowled. She'd get herself into Isolation too - if only to be closer to Lorna - to be more likely to help her if she needed it.

"You're not going to Isolation, Hun, so don't even try it. I'll take her." He nodded toward Lorna. "You better get up and get dressed, Sweetie, or I'll drag you down there as is."

Lorna whimpered as she remained close to Nicky, hiding her face.

"Get up and get dressed. Now." Mendez threatened. "This is the last time I'm asking. I will drag you down there completely fuckin' naked if I have to. No one will blame me. No one will say it's inappropriate. You're the one who took your clothes off."

Nicky could feel Lorna shaking under her arms. She honestly didn't know what to do here. She was as powerless as Lorna was. "I'll tell Caputo..." She breathed, not knowing what else to do. "I'll tell him you've been harassing her."

"I'll tell him you girls are lying because I caught you fingering each other." Mendez shrugged. "No one's gonna believe you... But if I hear you've been sayin' shit like that..." He trailed off, shaking his head. "You won't like what happens. She certainly won't." He nodded toward Lorna. "We're goin' down to Isolation in one minute." He looked down at his watch. "So get dressed or don't." Mendez crossed his arms over his chest as stared down at them.

Lorna was still shaking as she looked over toward him. "Don't watch..." She whispered.

"Honey, I'll do whatever I want." He laughed, reaching down and pulling the blanket back himself.

Lorna whimpered as Nicky moved herself in front of her younger friend. "You're such a sick piece of shit." She growled up at Mendez as she grabbed toward Lorna's clothes and handed them back to her.

"You've actually got okay tits, for a little junkie girl." Mendez noted with a smirk as he stared down at Nicky's bare chest.

"Look all you want, you sick fuck. I don't care." Nicky growled, making no effort to cover herself. She didn't want to give Mendez the satisfaction of knowing it bothered her that his eyes were all over her body. She'd rather him look at her than at Lorna.

But he leaned to the side to see Lorna anyway, nodding in approval at what he saw, which couldn't have been as much as he wanted considering Nicky was hiding the younger girl with her own body as best as she could and Lorna was very quickly sliding into her clothes.

"You are a little slut though, aren't you, Lorna?" He noted. "You act like you're a scared little virgin when I so much as touch your shoulders, but you got completely fuckin' naked for her..." He nodded toward Nicky.

Lorna didn't answer, but let out a shaking whimper as her trembling fingers worked on sliding her panties up while she was still sitting on the mattress. Standing up would leave her too exposed to Mendez's eyes.

"I mean, I can't fucking believe this... I wish I would have known this is what you girls were up to... I'd have stood at the window and watched." He laughed. "What all did you do?"

Nicky glared at him, obviously not answering. It was none of his business.

"Lesbians finger each other. I know that. I know you sometimes use sex toys, but obviously you don't have any of those..." He took a moment to look around the room anyway, maybe not believing his own words. He shrugged when he didn't find anything. "Seems like you're the one doing the fucking." He nodded toward Nicky. "She's the one with her pants off... Do you suck each other's tits?"

Nicky frowned as she shook her head. "You're not gonna get away with this shit forever." She breathed. "You can't treat people like this."

"I can do whatever I want." Mendez smirked. "If you girls wanted to be taken seriously, treated with respect... you shouldn't have gotten thrown in here. Nobody respects a fuckin' criminal."

Nicky swallowed as she glared. "Why are you even here?" She breathed. "It's the middle of the night. You're not supposed to be working."

"Bennett being a fucking idiot screwed up all our schedules." Mendez shrugged. "Fuckin' kid doesn't know how to use a condom, I guess. Can't believe he got a girl fuckin' pregnant. And you all act like I'm the one who's a monster here." He laughed. "Minute's up. Come on, Girly." He reached out and grabbed Lorna's arm as the younger girl was still shrugging into her t-shirt.

"Please don't hurt me..." Lorna sobbed as he dragged her up off the mattress.

Nicky felt her eyes stinging with tears as she grabbed her own shirt and pulled it over her head, not bothering to put on her bra. She noticed Lorna's still lying in the bed too. She had opted to just wear her t-shirt too, since Mendez didn't give her enough time to put on both.

"Mendez." Nicky breathed, standing up and following him and Lorna toward the door. "Please don't..." She whispered. "Don't do anything to her..." She felt so defeated, so powerless to even have to beg this man not to assault her friend. She'd just told Lorna hours ago that she wouldn't let anyone hurt her anymore... But now she was so without control and power that all she could do was ask the six and a half foot tall creep to please not do what he clearly wanted to do. And he'd have so many opportunities with Lorna in Isolation.

Mendez smiled down at her as he still held Lorna's upper arm while the younger girl sobbed wordlessly. "I wouldn't ever hurt anyone, Miss Nichols." He lied. "I'm trying to help you girls... I know the punishment sucks, but you're doing things that aren't good for you. You're here to better yourselves, not to have ill-advised midnight lesbian hookups with girls you just met. You'll thank me for this when you're older."

Lorna continued sobbing as he dragged her out the door. Nicky followed, jogging to keep up as she grabbed at Lorna's hand and leaned in close enough to whisper. "Tell someone if he hurts you. Tell someone in there that he's tried... I'm telling Caputo..."

"Don't..." Lorna whispered, shaking her head as tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Lorna, I have to. He's going to hurt you if we let him..." Nicky's voice shook.

"He'll do worse if we tell..." Lorna whispered.

"That's true." Mendez laughed, leaning close to Nicky. He'd clearly heard their whispers. "The second someone mentions to me that you told them... Remember how long it took to get Bennett outta here? Didn't leave until people heard the little slut was pregnant. I ain't gettin' no one pregnant. I'm here for the long haul." He chuckled. "Say goodbye to your lesbian lover." He shook Lorna by her arm as they reached the restricted doors to the Isolation wing.

"Bye, Nicky..." Lorna whispered between sobs.

"You're gonna be okay, Lorna..." Nicky promised. "I love you..."

Lorna sobbed, but nodded, unable to bring herself to speak anymore as Mendez jerked her arm rather harshly and pulled her along through the doors.

"How long is she gonna be in here?" Nicky yelled as Mendez dragged Lorna through the doors and a monitor whose name Nicky still didn't know held his hand up to keep Nicky from following.

"Mendez!" Nicky yelled louder. The man ignored her and the doors closed.

Nicky slammed her hand angrily against the door before turning and stomping down the hallway.

**xxxxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 20**

**xxxxxx**

Lorna was still sobbing as Mendez forced her into a small room with a very bare-looking bed consisting only of a mattress with a fitted sheet. There were no shelves, no dresser... No anything. Just the bed. And the bed had leather cuffs on it - apparently to tie down someone's wrists and ankles. She felt her breaths speed up as she stared at it. What if they used them on her? Mendez was scary enough when she wasn't strapped down to a bed.

"What did you let her do?" Mendez breathed as he pushed her back against the wall, grabbing one of her arms and pinning it up over her head as he pushed his other hand up under her shirt.

"Stop!" Lorna sobbed, balling her free hand into a fist and slamming it down against his chest as hard as she could.

"Why? You let some little junkie do it. I'm better. I guarantee it." Mendez laughed, squeezing her breast painfully in his huge hand.

Lorna winced and tried to shrink down away from him. "You're hurting me..." She whimpered, grabbing uselessly at his arm with her free hand. "Please stop!" His hand was so hard, so strong, and he was squeezing her so tightly.

"What did you let her do, Lorna? Hm?" Mendez breathed, still pawing roughly at her breast. "You seemed so scared of me... I assumed you were afraid of sex in general, but clearly that's not the case. You're not scared of that... I'll admit, you had me fooled. I almost felt bad exposing you to all this." He laughed. "But no... You're not scared. You're not an innocent little virgin. You're a complete little slut. Tell me what she did. Tell me which things you're okay with."

"No..." Lorna shook her head as tears streamed down her face. Obviously she let Nicky do things because Nicky wasn't terrifying. She was kind and gentle... She asked Lorna before doing anything, and specifically offered to stop if the younger girl changed her mind. She was Lorna's peer, not a creepy adult man who was supposed to be helping her. Supposed to be her counselor - her mentor.

"I'll bet you let her suck on your tits." Mendez breathed.

Lorna grimaced and tried to shrink down as she felt his fingers harshly squeezing her nipple under her shirt. "Please stop..." She whimpered, reaching her hand down toward his arm and trying to pull it away from her chest. He was being so rough.

"Your pants were off, so she was doin' something down here." He breathed, finally moving his hand off her breast, only to shove it down the front of her pants and into her panties.

"No! Please!" Lorna sobbed, grabbing desperately at his arm as she pulled her legs closed and tried to thrash under him. "Don't!" She screamed.

"Shhhh..." Mendez let go of her other hand and put his large palm over mouth, covering most of her face and jaw with his hand as he forced his other hand further. "I was gonna go slow since I thought you were a virgin, but there's no need now. I was scared I'd hurt you." He laughed. "But I'll bet your druggie girlfriend didn't hold back. She's a bigger slut than you are."

She squeezed her eyes shut and groaned in discomfort as he searched roughly with his hand, forcing one of his fingers down further than the rest, between her labia. His fingertip was dangerously close to where it needed to be for him to penetrate her.

Lorna whimpered under his hand and tried to shake her head as she felt his fingers down between her legs, fighting to find their way in as she squeezed her legs closed and squirmed under him. She couldn't let this happen. Ignoring for now that fact that she just didn't want his hands on her at all, his fingers were so big. His hands were huge. He was going to hurt her... And she knew he wouldn't even try to be gentle. He'd pretty much just promised not to be.

So she did the only thing she could think of - her last resort. As she felt the tip of his finger forcing its way up into her, she reached up with both hands and clawed at his eyes while she brought her knee up between his legs, hitting him as hard as she could.

Mendez let out a sort of growling half-scream and stumbled a step back, as her actions clearly hurt him. He seemed more angry than hurt though, as he was quick to ball his hand into a fist and hit her hard across her face.

Lorna whimpered as the impact of the blow sent her straight to the floor. She brought her hands up to her face and sobbed as she crawled back, so sure he was going to come back, grab her harder, hurt her worse.

But he didn't. He turned and left.

Lorna breathed out shakily as she pulled herself up to her feet, backing into a corner as she stared at the door. What was he doing? Why hadn't he stayed and finished hurting her? He could have. He knew that. Even if she fought back, he was so much stronger than she was. He could have just hit her enough until she gave in. Lorna wanted to think she'd do anything to keep him from sexually assaulting her, but she knew herself. If he hurt her enough elsewhere, she'd probably give in... She didn't want to be hit or choked or anything else. If he hurt her enough, she knew she'd squeeze her eyes shut, lay back, and let him do whatever he wanted - so long as he promised he wouldn't hurt her more.

But he didn't even try. He just left. She didn't understand it.

Until he returned a few minutes later with a doctor or nurse... or some kind of staff member wearing scrubs.

Lorna swallowed nervously as she backed herself up against the wall, staring at both of the men, hoping they weren't buddies. Hoping the nurse wasn't going to hurt her too. Maybe he and Mendez would take turns holding her down while the other raped her. She wouldn't be surprised. Not in this place.

Mendez glared at her as he stood next to the other man. She could see red marks from his eyes down his cheeks where her nails had scratched him. He looked really mad. The other man looked kinder, but still intimidating. Why did they need to hire a bunch of giant, six-foot tall men to work at a girls youth facility?

"Miss Morello?" The man in scrubs spoke in a low, calm voice. His tone implied that he believed she was completely on-edge. Ready to lash out... and maybe she was. She'd just scratched vicious marks down Mendez's face.

Lorna breathed in and out shaking, frantic breaths as she backed herself up against the wall and shook her head. She wasn't willing to hear anything this nurse had to say. Not when he stood next to Mendez as though the two of them were allies.

"Sweetheart..." The nurse continued, still speaking as though she were a wild animal he was trying to tame. "I realize you're upset... I've got some medicine that's gonna make you feel better."

Lorna shook her head again. Unless it was pain medication for the bruises on her ribs, she didn't need it. She wasn't just angry or anxious. She was terrified - because her counselor was trying to hurt her. That wasn't her fault. She didn't need to be medicated. He did. "I don't need medicine. I just need him away from me." She whispered.

"I know you're not having a great time right now. You're feeling confused, scared, angry..." The nurse went on. "This will help calm you down. You're gonna be okay, Sweetheart. Nobody in here's gonna hurt you. We're trying to help you."

Lorna shook her head again. "That's not true..." She whispered. She knew it wasn't necessarily a great idea to tell this man about Mendez - especially not with the man right there with him... But clearly not telling wasn't working either. He'd just shoved his hand down her pants. If she weren't squeezing her legs closed, fighting back, he'd have definitely pushed his fingers up into her - without her consent. He wasn't just making threats or rubbing her shoulders or touching her breasts. He just tried to rape her. And he got really close too - like close enough that maybe she could even say it was already rape.

Lorna looked down and choked out another sob as she realized this. Everything he'd done already was so upsetting, but she'd been telling herself so long as he didn't actually rape her, it could be worse - that she should consider herself lucky... But his fingers were right there... Touching directly on her body - something she didn't even let Nicky do right away. One of his fingers was starting to push up into her when she finally fought back hard enough to get him off of her. Did that count? He only managed to force the tip of his finger in - just barely... She didn't want it to count. She didn't want to be rape victim.

"I promise you, Miss Morello. We're here to help." The nurse repeated, taking a small step forward, raising his hand slowly and defensively as though Lorna were a frightened animal he was trying to catch.

"He..." Lorna hesitated, noticing Mendez staring silently at her, conveying without words that he really didn't want her to say anything more. But she had to. He was going to hurt her for sure if she didn't. Telling Fig hadn't worked... but maybe telling this guy would. Someone in here had to believe her. "He just attacked me..." She whispered, feeling herself shaking.

The nurse nodded. "I know it feels that way... Mendez, maybe you should wait out in the hall for a minute."

Mendez frowned, but did as he was asked, leaving Lorna alone with the nurse.

"He attacked me..." Lorna whimpered again, letting tears fall from her eyes and stream down her face. "He's my counselor and he's been threatening me all week... Grabbing me. Touching me... Saying he'll do worse if I tell. He tried to get me to give him a hand job. Then he caught me with my friend, in her bed... And he got jealous and mad and took me here, and he just shoved his hand down my pants and tried to rape me..." She sobbed as she buried her face in her hands.

"You're safe in here." The nurse insisted. "I know you're confused-"

"I'm not confused!" Lorna's voice raised as she took a step back and stared at the nurse. "He shoved his hand into my underwear! You don't believe me?" She whimpered.

The nurse's shoulders slumped as he licked his lips. "I believe that you believe he tried to hurt you." He spoke in a gentle voice. "We've got medication that can help."

"No." She shook her head, stepping back again. "I'm not crazy..."

"You have a history of delusions. I know you followed a boy around, thinking he and you were dating even when he asked you to stop." The nurse told her. "You imagined something was there when it wasn't."

"Yeah, but... This is different..." Lorna squeaked. Maybe she was a little crazy when it came to Christopher. Maybe he really did want her to leave him alone. Maybe she hadn't seen that one completely how it really was... But Mendez definitely tried to hurt her - more than once. Her mind tricked her into believing what she wanted to believe about Christopher... Why would she want to be scared of Mendez? Why would she want this?

"This is going to help." The nurse handed out a tiny paper cup with two pills in it.

"No." Lorna shook her head, taking another step back. "I'll admit I might have gone overboard about Christopher, but this isn't the same. I wanted Christopher to love me... I don't want this..."

"I know, Sweetheart. I know you don't want to be scared. You're not doing this on purpose. Delusions manifest in many diff-"

"No!' She screamed, interrupting him as she reached out and knocked the cup of pills out of his hands. "I'm not crazy! He just shoved his hand down my pants! He pushed me up against the wall, shoved his hand down my pants, right down between my legs, inside my underwear..." Her voice shook as he breaths increased.

"I know it feels like it was real... I'm sure your relationship with Christopher did too. I understand that you feel very strongly about this. Your emotions are real. The situation isn't." The nurse frowned.

Lorna shook her head. "Stay away from me..." She breathed, backing up against the wall. The last thing she needed was for these people to drug her. She was already more vulnerable than ever locked away from everyone else.

"Mendez, I'm gonna need your help!" The nurse shouted as he stared with a hint of annoyance.

Lorna shook her head, blinking back tears. "No... Don't let him touch me... I'm not crazy... Not about this..." She whimpered.

"You're not crazy. You're experiencing delusions. And they feel real. That's what delusions are." The nurse explained as Mendez made his way back into the room. He was smirking.

"I told you... I brought her in here for sneaking out of her room - engaging in inappropriate sexual relationships with her peers... She freaked out and attacked me. I was just trying to help you, Honey." Mendez looked so smug as he stared down at her.

Lorna shook her head. "I scratched him because he was hurting me..." She whispered.

"Just try to stay calm, Sweetheart. No one here would hurt you. Everything we do is in an effort to help." The nurse promised as he reached out toward her arms, grabbing her harder than she thought he had any right to and dragging her toward the bed.

"No!' Lorna screamed, thrashing and kicking as the nurse effortlessly lifted her up and forced her down onto her back. She winced in pain as her ribs throbbed with her struggles. "Please! You're hurting me!" She sobbed. "Stop!"

"Shhh..." Mendez cooed as he held down her legs while the nurse strapped her wrists down against the mattress. "You'll be okay, Hun. Don't cry. We're gonna help you."

"No... Don't leave me alone with him. Please..." Lorna whimpered. Her eyes widened as she realized the nurse held a syringe in his hand. "What is that?" She whispered.

"It'll calm you down." The nurse answered.

"Please don't..." Lorna sobbed as Mendez strapped her ankles down to the bed. She could no longer move. "I'm not crazy... He's going to hurt me..."

"Maybe you'll feel less afraid when this kicks in." The nurse guessed, bringing the syringe down to her arm.

Lorna clenched her hand into a fist and tried to pull her arm away, but couldn't escape as the needle pierced her skin and he injected her with whatever medication was inside it.

"You don't need to be scared, Sweetheart." The nurse put his hand lightly on her shoulder, in a gesture he probably meant to be comforting. "We're all here to help you."

Lorna choked out a sob as she felt whatever she'd been given take quick affect. She felt exhausted, almost numb, almost drunk. "Please k-" She couldn't bring herself to even choke out an entire sentence without pause. "Keep him... away..." She breathed, blinking tiredly and swallowing. "From me..."

"He won't hurt you. I promise." The nurse smiled, rubbing her shoulder.

"Don't fu- fucking..." Lorna breathed, unable to get her eyes to open again. "Touch me..." She finished.

The nurse moved his hand and he and Mendez started talking back and fourth. Lorna could only make out a few words here and there as she struggled to stay awake...

Mendez said something about delusions, about Nicky... about acting out sexually. The nurse said something about medication, also something about delusions, and about promiscuity.

Lorna whimpered, but couldn't get her mouth to form words. She was so exhausted. So she stopped fighting let herself grow limp.

**xxxxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 21**

**xxxxxx**

Joe Caputo sat at his desk, writing out yet another piece of paperwork. He was so disappointed in Bennett. Sleeping with the clients - the patients, really... Was so unethical - for so many reasons... And the dumb ass kid had not only pursued a relationship with one of them - but had gotten the girl pregnant. It was causing Joe so much stress - so much extra work... It didn't matter that the girl 'consented.' She was sixteen.

"Sir!" A voice shouted as one of the young patients barged into his office, not even bothering to knock.

Caputo exhaled and looked up. A girl with wild curls and a tired, worried look in her eyes stood before him. "What is it, Miss Nichols?" He frowned, sure she was going to start complaining about her friend Red still not being out of Isolation. Nicky didn't know all of the details on that. Red had been very combative. They couldn't let her out - even if the other girl did allegedly start the fight. Vee had cooperated very much after being taken to Isolation. Red hadn't. He couldn't tell Nicky that though. It wasn't any of her business. Caputo didn't discuss the girls' individual cases with with other girls - not even their friends.

"I gotta talk to you about your counselor-" Nicky breathed.

"We already know about him." Joe interrupted. "We've taken proper action. Do you have an additional complaint about Bennett? I warn you, that while any allegation of sexual assault is taken very seriously here, false allegations are too. Don't tell me anything that's not true." Caputo frowned.

"Not him." Nicky scoffed. "Mendez."

Caputo felt his eyebrows raise. He had heard rumors from girls that the guy was creepy, but he always just assumed they said that because Mendez was a little vulgar and blunt at times, and because of the way he looked. He was really tall... and the girls made fun of his mustache.

"You can't tell him I said any of this. Unless he gets fired or arrested or otherwise cannot come into the building anymore... Don't tell him I told you." Nicky's voice shook slightly.

"Okay." Caputo frowned. Nicky didn't seem to be lying. She didn't seem to be seeking attention or just trying to get the guy in trouble. She looked scared. "Did he say something to you? Did he hurt you or..."

Nicky shook her head. "Not me. He's been..." She hesitated, swallowing and looking down. "You can't tell him..." She said again, looking back up with wide, dark, fear-filled eyes.

"I won't." Caputo promised.

"My friend Lorna Morello? The new girl?" Nicky looked at him for confirmation that he knew who she was talking about.

"Yeah?" Caputo nodded.

"She's his patient. He's her counselor... She told me that he threatened her - he grabbed her, touched her... Said he'd do worse if she said anything. This was last week. He was creepy the very first day she met with him - he was talking about her boobs and saying he had big dick... Just being a creep... And then he cornered her in the bathroom and put his hands all over her and threatened to do more if she told." Nicky breathed.

Caputo frowned, nodding slowly. "She needs to come talk to me." He breathed. "This is serious, Nicky... And I know you're trying to help your friend. You believe what she's told you-"

"No. I don't just 'believe it...'" Nicky scowled. "She's not making it up."

"I understand that... But I need to hear it from her." Caputo frowned. Lorna was the girl who had the delusions about her boyfriend. She didn't see the world quite how it really was sometimes. She thought a boy who hated her - who was scared of her - was her boyfriend. She couldn't get it through her head that the kid wanted nothing to do with her - even when he repeatedly told her so. It was possible she wasn't seeing Mendez as he really was either.

"She's in Isolation." Nicky frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I'm not just taking her word for it... I'm gonna confess to something here, and I'm only doin' it so the whole truth is out in the open... Punish me if you have to..." Nicky swallowed.

Caputo grimaced. What was she about to say?

"Lorna and I were in my room last night - and this morning... In bed..." She trailed off.

Caputo shook his head. "I don't need the details, Nicky... Is that why she's in Isolation?"

Nicky nodded. "But there's more to this - more relevant details. Lorna was naked, and I had my shirt and bra off. Mendez found us, and said he was taking Lorna to Isolation - not me though. Imagine that." The girl stared angrily at Caputo.

Joe swallowed and nodded slightly. That was suspicious - that he took only one girl when they were both breaking the rules. And he'd singled out his own patient too - maybe he did have an infatuation with her...

"And that's not all. You seemed to think Lorna was crazy and that she was making stuff up and I just believed it? But that's not it at all. I saw and heard things myself. When he came in there, he pulled the blankets back - knowing we weren't dressed. He wouldn't turn and look away while Lorna got dressed, and he commented on my tits, while just staring at me. And then he started asking us what all we did. And he said he wished he could have watched." Nicky's eyes shined with tears, even though she still looked really angry too. "Now she's alone with him..." Nicky breathed, her voice shaking as her tears started to fall.

"Alright..." Caputo exhaled, standing up and handing Nicky a box of kleenex. "I'm sorry that happened. If that's really how he reacted, that's most definitely not okay. He didn't handle that situation appropriately. We'll look into it."

Nicky shook her head and pushed the tissue box away. "I don't need a fucking kleenex. I need you to do something about him. Now."

"I will, Miss Nichols." Caputo raised his eyebrows. "There's no need to get angry."

"Yes there is!" Nicky all but screamed. "He said he'd do worse if we told. I'm telling you now under the assumption that you'll get him away from her immediately, because if you don't, and he hears I've told you... He's going to do something terrible. He didn't say what. He just implied it... But I want him away from her... I don't want him to hurt her... She's so scared of him." Nicky's lip trembled as tears shined in her eyes.

"I'll take care of it, Nicky." Caputo reached over and put his hand carefully on top of hers. "I take what you've said very seriously. This will definitely be investigated."

"Now?" Nicky sniffed.

"Yes. I'll walk down there right now." Caputo promised. He really did need to figure out how much of this was true pretty quickly. If Mendez had sexually harassed and assaulted this girl already, there was a good chance he'd do it again - especially with her locked away from the rest of the girls. "I need you to go about your day as usual. Stick to your schedule, and trust that I'll take care of this."

Nicky swallowed and pouted. "You're not gonna let him near her, right? And you won't tell him I told you... Just... Tell him to go work a different part of the building or something. Don't make it obvious unless he's fired or arrested or something. But don't let him back there. Make sure he doesn't go near her."

Caputo nodded. "I'll take care of it, Nicky." He promised.

Nicky closed her eyes and exhaled. "Please don't let him do anything else to her. She's so scared..."

"I know." Now go get ready for breakfast. I'll take care of this." Caputo forced a smile as he stood and led Nicky out of his office.

He locked and closed the door behind him and made his way down toward Mendez's office, hoping the guy would be there and not in the Isolation wing. He really didn't need to ever be in Isolation. Sometimes the staff member who ordered Isolation for a patient would hang around to offer insight. Sometimes an individual girl's counselor would visit her in Isolation to talk - but Mendez didn't need to linger around nonstop.

Caputo exhaled a relieved breath when he popped his head into Mendez's office and noticed the guy sitting behind his desk. He did also notice, however, that Mendez had scratches on his face - they looked like marks from fingernails.

"Morning." Mendez smiled up at him.

"Good morning." Caputo shut the door behind him and sat down. "What's going on with the little Morello girl?" He frowned.

The color seemed to drain from Mendez's face as he stared back.

"Why is she in Isolation?" Caputo frowned, taking note in his head at how scared his initial comment had made the man look.

"Oh..." Mendez laughed breathlessly. "I caught her and the Nichols girl in bed together." He shook his head. "Morello was completely undressed. Nichols was half-way."

Caputo grimaced and nodded. That part added up. Nicky said the same thing. "So just Morello went to Isolation?" He asked.

"Yeah." Mendez shrugged. "She was the one out of her room."

Caputo nodded. That was true... Maybe he wasn't singling Lorna out. She was out of her room when Nicky wasn't. "Did everything go okay getting her settled? How's she doing?" Caputo asked.

Mendez exhaled and shook his head. "She was very aggressive." He gestured toward the scratches on his face. "And she started screaming at Anderson that I was attacking her... after she was the one who attacked me!" Mendez laughed.

Caputo frowned, staring at Mendez, waiting to see if he'd say more if Caputo didn't offer anything else himself.

"She's fuckin' crazy, man... I think she got mad because I accidentally saw her and her friend naked. They're not supposed to be undressed in each other's beds... What was I supposed to do about that? They're both really mad that they got caught." Mendez frowned.

Caputo narrowed his eyes and nodded. "And who was the other girl again? The one you caught her with?" He asked, trying to plant a reason for Mendez to believe Nicky hadn't talked to him - that Caputo was just checking in solely because he heard Lorna got sent to Isolation and nothing else.

"Um... Nicky Nichols. They were having sex. Lorna was completely naked... And I guess she felt threatened or mad or something when I took her to Isolation - I think they both did - but Lorna scratched me. And kicked me in the balls." He added with a laugh. "Now, I did hit her back out of reflex. I know that's not what you're supposed to do...I regretted it immediately... I didn't mean to do it. I just... Reflexes, right? So she might have a bruise on her cheek. I filled out a report already."

"Okay... Sounds like she's having a pretty hard time." Caputo frowned. "It might be best for you to take a break from talking to her for a couple days. Just focus on your other clients. Give her some space. If she's claiming you attacked her - to protect yourself from any further allegations, you should keep your distance."

"Understood." He nodded.

"So don't go back there. Just stay out of Isolation in general. Okay?" Caputo forced a smile. He wasn't sure what he believed, but he did have a responsibility to keep the man away from the girl until he was sure - until this could be properly investigated.

"Can do." Mendez smiled as well. "Poor girl is so fuckin' delusional. Doesn't know which way's up..." He shook his head.

"Well... that's why she's here." Caputo offered a tight smile before standing and making his way down to the Isolation wing.

**xxxxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 22**

**xxxxxx**

Lorna exhaled a shaking breath as she blinked her eyes open. She had lost her perception of time a while back. Ever since Mendez had brought her here - ever since he and the nurse had strapped her down and drugged her, she didn't know what was going on around her.

Here and there she had woken up for a few minutes, but she felt exhausted, disoriented, and confused. Mendez hadn't been back in - not when she was awake at least. She hoped he wasn't sneaking in while she was passed out... As far as she knew, only the nurse from before had come back in a few times. No one else.

She blinked open her heavy eyelids again as she shrunk down and whimpered when someone opened the door and walked in. She was relieved to find it still wasn't Mendez. It wasn't the nurse either though. It was Caputo, the group counselor.

"Wh-" She breathed, closing her eyes and swallowing. She was so tired. She could barely speak, barely keep her eyes open. Why would he be here? She hadn't really ever even talked to him. Hopefully he wasn't friends with her counselor. Maybe all of them were friends. Maybe they'd all been talking about her - planning something like this all week, so they could take turns hurting her without consequence or witness.

Lorna sniffed and choked out a tiny, fearful whimper as she pulled weakly at her arms.

"Lorna?" Caputo spoke in a low, calm voice as he walked up and looked down at her with a frown. He ran his fingertips over the leather cuff around her wrist. "Why do they have you locked up...?" He muttered softly, maybe more to himself than to her.

She shook her head and inhaled a small, shaking breath. She wasn't sure she had the strength to fully explain the situation right now... but she was glad Caputo seemed confused instead of happy. He saw her wrists strapped to the bed and frowned. He didn't smirk, threaten her or touch her. He looked like he didn't expect to see her like this.

"How'd you end up here, Lorna?" He frowned. She wasn't sure if he looked disappointed in her or in the situation. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking right now.

"Please-" She whimpered, barely able to get the word out. "Let me go..." She whimpered, closing her eyes and swallowing as saying even that much was exhausting in her drugged state.

"You've gotta tell me what the issue is here, Lorna. I understand you were breaking rules... If that's not true, you need to tell me. If there's not a good reason for you to be here, we can appeal it and get you out." Caputo went on.

Lorna sniffed back tears and inhaled a labored breath. What the hell did that mean? 'Appeal it?' Like she was going to fill out paperwork and wait two to five business days to get the hell out of here? She didn't need to appeal it. She just needed someone in here to grow a fucking conscience and stop letting their friends abuse her.

"Tell me what's happening, Lorna." Caputo said again. "I see you're really upset. I'm not interested in anything but the truth. You've gotta tell me what happened."

Lorna hesitated, but looked up at him, trying to keep her eyes open long enough to read his expression. Maybe he really would believe her. He didn't look at her like she was the problem here. He looked kind of worried. "Mendez..." She whispered, exhaling another exhausted breath. "He... hurt me..." She breathed in a shaking voice.

Caputo nodded. "What did he do, Lorna?" He stared down at her with furrowed brows and a frown.

"Grabbed me..." She slurred, feeling increasingly frustrated by her inability to say much without the mere act of speaking draining her of what little energy she had. "Said..." She felt like she was falling asleep and closed her eyes for a moment in an effort to regain some strength.

"What did he say, Lorna?" Caputo took her hand carefully in his own. "I'm keeping him from the Isolation wing until we've investigated this, okay? So you can tell me. He's not allowed back here."

Lorna swallowed and tried to squeeze Caputo's hand back. She realized her eyes were closed and tried to drag them back open. "Pushed me against..." She felt almost numb as she struggled to find the words and to get her mouth to say them. "The wall..." She breathed, pausing for a few moments before continuing. "Hands under m-"

"Lorna?" Caputo frowned when she paused again.

"My shirt..." She whimpered, feeling tears in her eyes. "Between my legs..." She added, squeezing her eyes shut as soft sobs shook through her chest.

"I'm sorry, Lorna..." Caputo squeezed her hand again. "We're going to figure this out. He's not allowed back here. You don't have to be afraid." He assured her. "I know you've had some trouble with delusions, and I'm by no means accusing you-"

Lorna cut him off when her sobs grew louder and more frantic. She tried to move her hand away from his, but couldn't really do so thanks to the restraint around her wrist. She couldn't believe this. She shouldn't have told him. He didn't believe her. Caputo was accusing her of being crazy just like the others had. "Don't tell him..." She gasped between sobs. "Please..." She whimpered.

"I won't. Lorna, I believe you... We just have a duty to investigate before punishing him. He's got a right to be believed too if he says he didn't do anything. If he denies this, we can't just believe you over him without an investigation. We'll get to the bottom of it, and until then, he's staying out of the Isolation wing." Caputo explained.

Lorna shook her head. She felt unconsciousness at the edge of her mind, threatening to take her again. How on earth was it going to be proven that he did anything? It was his word against hers... Nicky and Boo could speak on her behalf, but they might not be believed either. They were 'troubled' teenagers in a youth camp for criminals... Who would a police man or other investigator believe? Professional counselors? Or young girls who did drugs and stole and scammed?

There was no evidence... All she could do to possibly offer proof beyond the word of her friends would be to show them bruises, subject herself to an embarrassing medical examination - and even then, they might not find anything. Who could say the bruises on her arm were even from him? Especially when she had more bruises from Vee... It wouldn't be far-fetched at all to say all of the bruises were the older girl's fault. And did she even have any evidence from where he touched her? He hadn't penetrated her - almost... but just with his finger. There wouldn't be an injury there. There was just no way to prove any of this.

And she hadn't spoken to any police or detectives... Just Mendez and the nurse who worked here. Everyone involved in any potential 'investigation' was going to be biased. They were Mendez's friends.

Lorna pulled her eyelids open again as she heard Caputo still talking, but could only make out bits and pieces of what he was saying. "...a report about this..." He spoke as Lorna breathed in and out, trying to stay awake. "..said he touched you..." She started to fade out again, but tried to offer a verbal affirmative first.

"Yes." She whispered.

"...on your body?" Caputo asked. "...part of his..."

Lorna frowned. She'd missed too much of that. Had the nurse given her more medication recently? She felt so tried, like the medicine was stronger now than when she first woke up.

"Lorna?" Caputo's voice sounded like he was growing further way, like Lorna was sinking under water. She felt like her mouth was full of that same water, like she couldn't possibly get any words out. "...give... smaller dose..." His muffled voice spoke as Lorna finally let herself drift off.

She wasn't sure when Caputo left - whether he said anything else... Whether she said anything else... She just knew she found herself waking up again, feeling a bit more coherent this time. Any amount of time may have passed. She had no idea how long she was sleeping each time she passed out. It could have been an hour since she got put in here. Could have been days. She didn't know. There wasn't even a window to outside. She didn't know if it was day or night.

Lorna didn't even realize someone had come in until she felt a hand on her arm. She flinched back and inhaled a sharp breath, squeezing her eyes shut tighter as she was honestly afraid to see who it was. It wasn't like she could do anything if it was Mendez. Her wrists and ankles were strapped down. She was drugged, barely able to speak...

"Hey... You awake?" A man's voice asked. She blinked her eyes open to see the monitor who often did bed checks frowning down at her. Luscheck - the one who didn't use the flashlight unless you were lying too flat and he couldn't tell if you were in your bed for sure. The one who seemed to have an ounce of respect for the patients here, but who didn't seem to care about too much of the crazy shit that went down. None of them did.

Lorna swallowed. Her throat felt so dry. "Can I have water?" She whispered, closing her eyes again. If she had been in here for days, she was going to die of thirst soon. Even if she'd only been here for hours though, she was still extremely thirsty.

"Sure... You want to get up for a minute? We can take a little walk. Go down to the bathroom and then get you a drink?" Luscheck offered.

Lorna felt her lower lip trembling. She didn't feel like she could trust anyone in here anymore. She really didn't want to go anywhere alone with this man. But it wasn't like if he wanted to do something to her he couldn't just do it right here with her tied down.

"Hm?" Luscheck raised his eyebrows and pressed his lips into a tight line. "Can you get up and walk? I'll help you..." He reached down and started unbuckling the straps around her wrists. "Don't freak out and attack me or anything... Whatever your problem is with Mendez - I'm not him, okay?"

Lorna felt tears in her eyes. "He attacked me..." She whispered.

Luscheck stared at her with wide eyes for a moment, but then nodded, not saying anything. Maybe all the staff had already talked about this - maybe they all agreed that she was crazy and delusional.

After he freed her ankles, Luscheck helped Lorna climb out of the bed. Her legs felt very wobbly. She was still so tired. The drugs she'd been given hadn't worn off completely. She wondered if they had given her any more drugs since the first dose. She was so out of it - she might not have even known if they came in and injected her again...

But she did feel a little more awake than she had when Caputo visited. And she found she could walk on her own if she was slow and took small steps. Even so, she held onto Luscheck's hand. She felt her entire arm shaking as she relied heavily on holding onto him to prevent herself from falling.

"They gave you a pretty big dose, huh?" Luscheck frowned.

"I guess so..." She breathed as they made their way down the hall and toward the bathrooms. "He didn't like me fighting back." She spoke in a tiny, shaking voice.

Luscheck frowned down at her. "What'd he do?" He asked in a low voice as he leaned down close enough for Lorna to whisper so anyone else around wouldn't hear.

Lorna blinked up at him. Did he believe her? "He held me down against the wall... Pushed his hand up under my shirt..." She whispered, feeling fear in her heart as she realized Luscheck and Mendez might be friends. He might tell his friend everything she said. Lorna had told so many people now what Mendez did... and she knew for a fact that at least two of them either didn't believe her or just didn't care even if it was true. "Don't tell him I told you..." She felt tears in her eyes again.

"I won't..." Luscheck frowned, leading her up to a bathroom stall and stepping back so she could go in alone.

"He's not allowed back here, right?" She whispered as she stared at the closed stall door while she peed.

"No. Well... I don't know if 'not allowed' is the right phrasing, but he's not working in Isolation. I've been told he has no reason to be back here, so he shouldn't be... You don't have to worry about him." Luscheck answered.

Lorna flushed the toilet and came back out, dragging her feet toward the sink and leaning heavily against it for a moment before washing her hands. "He could come back here then..." She noted. "If he's not technically banned from this wing - if there aren't any consequences to him coming back here anyway, he could..."

Luscheck shook his head. "He's not supposed to."

"Is someone going to stop him if he does?" She looked up at him with a pout.

"I would." He shrugged.

Lorna shook her head. That wasn't good enough. Luscheck wasn't the only person working back here. If Caputo wasn't being firm about this, Mendez could still come back here without half the staff even knowing he was gently told to avoid the location. He was going to do whatever he wanted.

"Let's get you a drink." Luscheck offered, taking her arm near her elbow and leading her gently back out into the hall.

Lorna remained quiet while Luscheck retrieved a paper cup and filled it with water for her at the water fountain. She drank the entire cup and let him refill it again, drinking that too. Then they made their way back to her room. She didn't say anything else until the door was shut behind him - until she knew no one else would hear. He was the first person in here - the first one with any power - the first adult - to act like he honestly might believe her. She had to tell him more - so he'd know how important it was that Mendez stay away from her.

"He was really mad..." Lorna whispered as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Luscheck stood in front of her, remaining silent, clearly willing to hear whatever she had to say.

"He caught me and Nicky in Nicky's room... In bed... Naked..." Lorna grimaced.

Luscheck's eyebrows rose.

Lorna frowned. "I know we weren't supposed to be doing that..."

"Well..." He smiled slightly. "I mean... Sucks that you guys got caught... I saw her looking at you like a couple days after you got here... She looked like she was absolutely in love. I joked with her about it. She laughed it off, but... You know..."

"Really?" Lorna felt tears in her eyes. "Are you friends or somethin'?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah. She confides in me sometimes. I know it's unprofessional, but we're sorta friends, I guess. As much as a monitor can be friends with a teenaged client at a youth correction camp. I mean, I don't know if I should give you details of everything she and I talk about... But... Let's just say I'm glad you two seem to be working out." Luscheck shrugged one shoulder.

Lorna couldn't help but to laugh softly, but she also let out a soft sob. She was glad she and Nicky were working out too, but now she was trapped in here - with a very big problem.

"So Mendez caught you two? Then what?" Luscheck asked. "He was mad... Then what'd he do?"

Lorna looked down and exhaled tiredly. "He got jealous... Really angry, kinda violent-jealous. He demanded to know exactly what we were doing - and started guessing and trying to do what he guessed..."

She heard Luscheck exhale a few steps away. "What'd he do?" He asked.

Lorna shook her head, swallowing nervously. "He pushed his hand down the front of my pants... Tried to um..." She hesitated, then exhaled and closed her eyes. "Tried to rape me... With his fingers. He almost did it. I mean... he kinda started to. That's when I clawed his face."

Luscheck exhaled and nodded carefully. He looked like he believed what she was saying.

"I kept telling him to stop..." Lorna whimpered, looking down and sniffing back tears.

"And you told Caputo that?" Luscheck frowned.

"Kinda..." She whispered. "He was asking me but I was really out of it... I'm not sure how well I explained it. I was so tired. But I did tell him at least enough that he should be concerned. I don't think he believes me though."

"If I see Mendez back here, I'll make sure he leaves. Or at the least, I'll stay in here and make sure he doesn't do anything. Okay?" He promised.

Lorna nodded. Her lip trembled as tears threatened to fall.

"They're investigating..." Luscheck nodded. "Maybe some people aren't sure what to believe... You didn't do yourself any favors with the boyfriend thing..." He shook his head and grimaced. "But they're looking into it, and Caputo isn't dumb enough to let Mendez hang out around you in the meantime. Alright? He shouldn't come near you again."

"He shouldn't have come near me in the first place... especially not after I told Fig after the first thing he did." Lorna sniffed. "He's been grabbin' me and threatening me... This isn't new. He's been being creepy since the first day I met him. I told Mrs. Fig... She didn't care."

"You told Fig? When?" Luscheck stared.

Lorna shrugged. "Like the first day I was here..."

"What'd she say?" Luscheck asked.

Lorna shook her head. "She didn't believe me... And she told him what I told her."

"Jesus..." Luscheck frowned. "I might tell Caputo you said that... That's fucked up. Whether we believe patients or not - we're obligated to investigate claims like that."

"The nurse didn't believe me either. I told him when he and Mendez drugged me. I told him." Lorna stuck her lower lip out.

"Okay..." Luscheck nodded. He looked more serious than he ever had that she'd seen. "I'm gonna talk to Caputo. This place may not be perfect, but we can't let shit like that slide..."

He took a step toward her and Lorna shrunk back slightly. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Sorry... I gotta fasten your wrists and ankles back." He frowned.

Lorna shook her head. "No... Please don't... I'm not gonna be violent or anything..."

"I have to, Lorna. I'm not your doctor or your counselor. I'm not authorized to make that decision. I've gotta follow orders." He looked like he felt bad, but that wasn't good enough.

"No..." Lorna whispered, crawling weakly backward on the mattress, toward the wall.

"Lorna." Luscheck frowned as he stared at her. "Please don't make me force you to lie down... I realize you're scared. I realize this is probably not fair... I am not authorized to leave you unrestrained. You have a patient chart with specific orders that I've got to follow."

Lorna felt tears dripping down her cheeks as she stared at him. She was shaking. She couldn't help it. She knew he could easily force her down and tie her back up if he had to. And she knew he would if she didn't give in. He clearly empathized with her, but also cared about his job.

"I'll talk to Caputo... We'll see if we can get things changed a little. It might be hard since you scratched Mendez. They have a good case for saying you're violent, because you did hurt a counselor." Luscheck frowned.

"He hurt me first." Lorna brought her knees up to her chest and laid her head on them as she started to sob.

"I know..." Luscheck put his hand lightly on her shoulder. "I'm gonna do what I can... You've just gotta follow the doctor's orders for now so this doesn't get worse. The best thing you can do to fix this is cooperate so they'll have no room to say you're violent or otherwise dangerous. I'll talk to Caputo and see what changes we can make. Okay?"

Lorna looked up and nodded, reluctantly lying back and breathing out shaking, tear-filled breaths as Luscheck re-fastened the restraints around her wrists and ankles.

"Hang tight, Lorna." Luscheck forced a smile as he put his hand carefully on hers and squeezed it lightly. "I'll come check on you again in a bit, alright?"

Lorna nodded, her lip still trembling. She frowned as she watched him leave, fearing the next person to come through the door couldn't possibly be as understanding.

**xxxxxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 23**

**xxxxxx**

After a rather long, boring wait consisting of her staring up at the ceiling tiles while uncomfortably shifting her wrists and ankles for what felt like hours, eventually boredom alone must have caused Lorna to fall asleep.

She didn't remember growing incredibly tired. She didn't remember fighting her heavy eyelids. She just knew she was waking up now, and in a way that was rather frightening - by a large hand clamping down over her mouth.

Lorna whimpered as she tried uselessly to move her hands. It was her instinct when someone slapped their hand over her mouth to reach up and try to move it with her own. But she couldn't. She only remembered the fact that she was restrained the second her arms didn't budge. So instead she choked out a muffled noise while blinking up at her aggressor - Mendez.

Lorna shook her head as tears stung at her eyes. He wasn't supposed to be back here. Didn't the other staff members know that?

"Shhh..." Mendez whispered as he moved his other hand up to pet her hair. "Don't freak out. Don't scream..." He advised.

Lorna felt herself trembling under his hands. She was definitely going to scream once his hand moved off her mouth. She had to. He was going to hurt her otherwise. She couldn't fight back. Making noise and hoping another staff member would hear and care enough to stop him was her only chance.

"Listen, Girly..." Mendez stared down at her, still holding his hand firmly over her mouth so she had no room to argue. "I know you've been telling some of my colleagues lies about me..."

Lorna swallowed, blinking back tears. She felt her breaths increasing in speed. She had been warned not to tell anyone about what Mendez was doing... but even when she only told Nicky and Boo, and they didn't tell anyone else... things still got worse. She felt so trapped. She couldn't tell... She couldn't not tell. There was nowhere to go...

"You've gotta stop, Babe. You can't keep crying and making this into an issue... I wasn't ever going to hurt you, Lorna... I don't like hurting people. I'm not a sadist... I just wanted to touch you, to feel your skin under my hands, to feel your hands on me. That doesn't have to hurt." He shook his head. "I can be slow and careful. I understand that you're small and my big dick is probably intimidating." He laughed.

Lorna choked out a muffled sob as she tried to scoot away from him. She could only move an inch or so in any direction. She was completely trapped here. He was going to do whatever he wanted, and there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing but scream - if and when he allowed it.

"You're a beautiful girl, Lorna..." He went on. "Sexy... You're tiny and still pretty young, but you're kinda hot. The craziness really only adds to it." He laughed. "Chasing that boy around like a lunatic, getting insane-emotional for no damn reason. I kinda like it... Crazy girls are always the fun ones, because they're crazy in bed too. That's all I want - to get a taste of how all your insanity translates sexually. You let your little friend do things to you, and you barely know her - so I know you're willing... I just want you to let me have what you let her have. But I wasn't going to hurt you. I just wanted to have fun. Anything your little junkie girlfriend can do - I can do. Probably better - I have more experience."

She shook her head again, still unable to move much, and definitely unable to speak.

"I'm going to give you a choice right now, Lorna, so listen carefully." He went on. "You can cooperate. I'll be gentle, I won't even have conventional sex with you. I get it. You're little. My dick is huge." He smirked. "I'll keep it outta you. I realize that might hurt... So I won't do that... and you've gotta not scream or throw a little fit or whine to the monitors or nurses that I'm attacking you - because I'm not. I'm not like beating the shit out of you for no reason. I'm not going to violently rape you. This isn't a big deal. I'm not asking for much..."

Lorna frowned as she blinked up at him, making a muffled noise under his hand. No way was she going to let him do whatever he wanted - even if he promised not to do the worst thing. She was going to scream. As soon as she was able, she was going to scream.

"Or..." He continued. "You can fight me. Make things difficult... And I will fuck you - my whole, big, rock-hard dick will ram up into you, over and over. As many times as I need to... I won't be careful. I'll probably hurt you. I'll stuff something in your mouth or strangle you while I do it so you don't scream and get me in trouble..." He trailed off and shrugged.

Lorna suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. That was a really terrifying set of choices - lie back and keep quiet - let him degrade and hurt her... Or scream, risk the monitor or nurse on duty not hearing her - or worse, not believing her (which was very likely) and then Mendez would hurt her much worse.

"So?" He smirked, slowly lifting his hand off her mouth.

Lorna breathed in and out shaking, fearful breaths. She didn't know what to do - what to say. She wanted to scream, but she was so scared to.

"Alright. Sounds good to me." Mendez laughed, reaching both hands down and starting to slide her shirt up over her stomach.

"No! No no no..." Lorna whispered, tugging at her trapped wrists and trying to flinch away. "Please don't... Please..." She begged.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Lorna." Mendez frowned, leaning down slightly toward her. "Not unless you scream. You let Nicky touch you. You must have liked it... Like I said, I'm not going to be rough. I'll touch you gently, like she did. Just give me a chance."

Lorna choked out a shaking sob and squeezed her eyes shut as she pulled uselessly and violently against her trapped wrists. "Please don't do this! I'm only fifteen..." She whimpered. "Please let me go..."

Mendez exhaled, but carefully pulled her shirt up further, up over her breasts, all the way to her arm pits. Lorna cried harder until he pressed his hand over her mouth again, stifling her sobs and making it rather hard for her to breathe.

"You've gotta calm down. Someone's gonna hear you, and then I'm gonna be really fucking mad." He threatened. "I'm being gentle here."

Lorna shook her head. Her breasts felt cold and exposed. She hadn't had time to put her bra on before Mendez dragged her here, so she was only wearing the t-shirt, and was barely wearing that at this point. Her entire chest and stomach were where he could see them, where he could touch her without having to grope around under her shirt.

"Take a couple breaths, close your eyes if you have to... Just calm down. Give me a chance to be gentle with you." Mendez advised, moving his hand off her mouth and running both of his hands up over her ribs, cupping her breasts in his hands and rubbing his fingers slowly over them. "You might end up liking this if you let yourself." He added.

Lorna sucked in a sharp breath and squeezed her eyes shut. She tried to shrink down and forget she was here. If this was the worst he was going to do, and all she had to do was stay quiet so he wouldn't actually rape her, she supposed this wasn't nearly as bad as it could be. It was just her breasts... He was just touching her. It didn't hurt. She could live with this...

"Good girl." Mendez breathed, running one hand down her stomach and toward the top of her pants. When he started shoving his fingers down, Lorna couldn't be quiet anymore.

"Don't!" She gasped, her eyes shooting open as he slid his hand down the front of her pants.

"Shhh..." He warned, giving her a stare that told her he meant it when he threatened her before.

Lorna shook her head and blinked back tears. "Please..." She whispered. "I won't say anything else if you stop now. I'll tell the nurse I was lying. Anyone who heard that I said you attacked me... I'll tell them I was lying. This can all go away. You won't get in trouble, and-"

"Stop." Mendez grumbled, rolling his eyes as he put his hand back over her mouth. "Just shut up and let me do this..." He shook his head as he pushed his hand further down her pants.

Lorna tried to shake her head, making a desperate, muffled, panicked noise as she felt his fingers forcing their way into her panties and down between her legs. She squirmed under him, trying to thrash her legs and throw him off of her, but she couldn't move much.

"This shouldn't be the end of the world for you." He scoffed, running his finger back and forth between her legs, spreading her labia with two of his fingers. He ran his finger threateningly, teasingly back and forth. "You let the addict girl do it, and that's definitely just a fuckin' fling. That little junkie doesn't love you, Lorna. She doesn't care about you. She's just horny... I can't believe you let her fuck you."

Lorna squeezed her eyes shut and choked out a stifled sob. She let Nicky do it because Nicky wasn't him. Nicky wasn't scary and violent. Nicky asked her first. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter and groaned in pain as she felt Mendez force a finger up into her. It didn't feel at all how it did when Nicky did it. It didn't tickle or make her heart flutter. It wasn't tingly and exciting. It was painful, humiliating, awkward.

"You must not have done too much with her. You're still tight as fuck." He breathed, shoving his finger further into her.

Lorna screamed a muffled, pained moan under his hand and clenched her hands into fists as he pushed his long finger in deeper. His hands were so much bigger than Nicky's. His skin was dry and rough.

"Oh my god..." Mendez breathed as he moved his hand, sliding his finger in and out as he leaned down to put his face against her chest.

Lorna couldn't help but break down even more when she felt something warm and wet on her breast. She blinked her eyes open to see the top of Mendez's head. What she felt was his mouth on her skin. He was sucking on her breast.

She sobbed and squeezed her eyes shut again, trying to take her mind away. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to exist.

"Your little girlfriend make you come, Lorna?" Mendez breathed as he pushed his finger into her deeper, slid it out, and forced it back in. "'Cuz I will... Even if you don't think you want this, I'll show you that you do."

Lorna groaned in pain under his hand. He most certainly was not going to bring her to orgasm. This wasn't even close to what Nicky did. This hurt.

"You like that?" He panted, moving his mouth around on her breast while his hand moved faster below.

She tried to shake her head no and made a muffled noise under his other hand, squeezing her eyes shut tighter and flinching each time he shoved his finger back into her. It felt so awkward. He wasn't doing it right, and his fingers were too long and rough. She didn't want this, and it was impossible for her to force her body to relax during it. She was tense and terrified, which made his actions hurt her even more.

"Nicky's not gonna want anything to do with you later. You know that, right?" He breathed, moving his mouth over to her other breast and sucking her nipple up into his mouth while still moving his finger in and out of her, prodding with a second finger, forcing it painfully next to the first.

Lorna whimpered and squeezed her hands into fists as tears streamed down her cheeks. She couldn't help but to choke out a pained sob as he shoved his second finger inside her. His hands were too big. She tried to flinch away, but couldn't.

"She probably liked that you were a virgin. Were you?" He asked. "Wish I would have gotten to you first, but lesbian finger sex doesn't really count, does it? You can still be a virgin in my eyes. I can still be your first."

Lorna continued sobbing under his hard, bruising hand as she tried to squeeze her legs closer together. His hand was already there. His fingers were sliding faster and faster in and out of her. It was too late... but she still wanted it to stop.

"You won't be as exciting anymore... Once you're not her newest toy, she'll ditch you. She certainly will when you two get out of here... There's more options out in the world. Then you can go back to stalking your little boyfriend." Mendez laughed, running his tongue up across her breast and back to the first one. "This doin' anything for you?" He asked, smirking up at her while moving his fingers faster.

Lorna shook her head and tried to speak, tried to tell him no. She wanted to beg him again to stop touching her, to let her go... She wanted to at the very least tell him that two fingers was too much. That it actually hurt. It wasn't just uncomfortable and embarrassing. It felt like he was stretching her to the point of possibly legitimately injuring her. But his hand was still clamped down firmly over her lips. She couldn't say anything at all. She squeezed her eyes shut again, groaning in discomfort as he forced his fingers deep inside her.

"God damn, you're so fucking tight." He breathed, sliding his fingers in and out, bringing them up to his mouth and sucking on them before weaseling them back into her pants and panties and pushing them back into her. "That'll help you, Hun. Make 'em go in more smooth."

The longer this lasted, the more Lorna felt like she couldn't breathe. Her sobs were only increasing, causing her nose to get stuffy, and Mendez to push his hand down harder against her mouth to keep her quiet. Lorna tugged desperately at her trapped hands and ankles, whimpering in pain as Mendez refused to let go, or even slow down.

"Wish you'd stop crying, Honey." He looked up at her with a small frown before moving his mouth back onto her breast, licking and sucking as he pushed his fingers deep into her and kept them there for a few seconds, opening them up like scissors as much as her body allowed. Lorna flinched and let out a pained groan as she squeezed her eyes shut tighter. "If I can work up to it so it doesn't tear you to shreds, I think you're gonna like my dick." He laughed, then began sliding his fingers in and out again.

Lorna's sobs increased as she sniffed, trying to continue breathing past his hand clamped harshly over her face. She clenched her hands into fists and tried uselessly to shrink down away from him. His fingers forcing themselves into her really hurt.

Mendez moaned as he started sucking harder on her breast, moving his hand quicker and more roughly between her legs, but seemingly losing a bit of attention to his other hand over her mouth.

She blinked her eyes open and let out a small gasp when he seemed to forget to think for a moment and moved his hand off of her mouth. As he continued sliding his fingers awkwardly and painfully in and out of her body, and sucked on the nipple of one breast, he moved his other hand down toward her other breast, squeezing it harshly.

Lorna breathed in and out a shaking breath and then began screaming - as loud as she possibly could. "Help me! Heeeelllp!" She screamed, squeezing her hands into fists and tugging uselessly at her trapped limbs. "Somebody help!"

"Fuck..." Mendez growled, slamming his hand down over her mouth and looking nervously around the room. "God damn it..." He quickly moved his hand out of her pants and pulled her shirt back down to cover her chest and stomach. "You're gonna be so fuckin' sorry you just did that..." He threatened, but moved his hand away from her mouth and took a step back.

"Help me!" Lorna started screaming again, unable to keep her sobs from choking her back up. At least her crying was loud though. If no one heard her yet, they would soon. "Please help!" She whimpered.

"What the hell, Mendez?" Luscheck breathed as he burst through the door. "You're not supposed to be back here..."

"I'm her counselor. I was just trying to talk to her..." Mendez's voice was a little more nervous than usual. He was clearly not prepared to have to defend himself just now.

"I thought you were told to stay out of Isolation all together." Luscheck frowned.

"Get him away from me!" Lorna sobbed.

"Mendez... God damn, man... Even if she's lying, for your own fucking sake, why would you want to be in here alone with her?" Luscheck shook his head as he stared.

"I'm her counselor. I'm trying to help her." Mendez stared.

"This isn't helping. You need to leave..." Luscheck frowned.

"She's fucking crazy, Luscheck. I'm just doing my job. She's my patient. I'm trying to talk to her. She's delusional." Mendez shook his head as though exhausted by her. "If we just let our patients decide they don't like us and that throwing out wild accusations is enough for us to just leave 'em to do whatever they want..."

"Well, which is it?" Luscheck frowned. "Is she crazy or is she throwing out wild accusations just to get you to leave her alone?"

"She's delusional." Mendez stared. "She's fuckin' nuts."

"Okay. She's delusional. She honestly believes you're trying to hurt her. That you're sexually assaulting her... So just stay away. It doesn't matter that she just believes it because she's crazy, right? She believes it. It's not helpful for you to be in here scaring the hell out of her." Luscheck explained.

Lorna swallowed, shrinking down as much as she could as Mendez looked back down at her. She wondered if Luscheck was saying what he was saying just to convince Mendez to leave or if he really thought she was crazy. She breathed in a shaking, tear-filled breath as she looked from one man to the other.

"Fine..." Mendez finally shrugged and walked out.

Lorna couldn't help but to start sobbing as Luscheck stayed awkwardly near the door. "What happened?" He asked.

She shook her head, unable to get herself to speak at the moment.

"Should I get Caputo?" He wondered.

She shook her head no. Caputo didn't seem to believe her. He seemed to want to give Mendez's version of events just as much credibility as hers. Even if he acknowledged that she might be telling the truth, he acknowledged equally that she might not.

"Did he hurt you?" Luscheck asked.

Lorna closed her eyes and swallowed. What did it matter what she said? Luscheck already knew what Mendez had done before, and he didn't do anything to prevent it from happening again. She could tell him every detail and he still wasn't going to do anything about it.

"You've gotta tell me, Lorna..." He frowned.

"No I don't." She whispered, staring up at him through her tears. "You're not gonna do anything about it. I told you last time... And he got back here again."

"I don't know what to do to help you, Lorna. Mendez is being investigated. He wasn't supposed to be back here..." Luscheck frowned. "I'm not like security... I'm not even working Isolation. I came by to check on you because Nicky asked me to."

Lorna's ears perked up at the mention of Nicky. "She did?" Her lip trembled as tears stung at her eyes again. What was Luscheck going to report back? That Lorna was drugged, tied down, being sexually assaulted with no one willing to do anything about it? It was going to break Nicky's heart.

"I want to help you, Lorna, but I can't do much. I'm not in charge here. I can tell Caputo what you say happened. I can get him back here to talk to you. He is taking this seriously, whether you believe it or not." Luscheck frowned.

"Then why am I still here? He talked to me once, while I was so drugged I could barely understand him or say anything back. And that was it. He doesn't care." Lorna whimpered. "Untie me. Let me leave..." Her voice shook. "I shouldn't have to be here..."

Luscheck shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I'll ask Caputo if he can formally ban Mendez from this wing. I'll tell him I caught him back here alone with you..."

Lorna exhaled tiredly. That didn't help. He already wasn't supposed to be here. "You have to do more. You have to help me get out of here..." She begged.

"I can't." Luscheck shook his head. "I'll lose my job."

"Do whatever then." Lorna turned her head so she was facing away from him. "If you're not going to help me, it doesn't matter. Tell Caputo whatever you want. He was already not supposed to be here. He came anyway."

"I'm trying to help you, Lorna." Luscheck lied.

"No you're not." She closed her eyes and tried to keep her tears from falling. "Just leave me alone."

No one in here was going to help her. The only people who really cared were her friends, and they were powerless.

**xxxxxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 24**

**xxxxxx**

"Luscheck!" Nicky called out as soon as she saw the man exit the Isolation wing. She and Boo had been lingering near the locked, restricted doors for probably an hour now.

"Um... Hi, Nicky..." Luscheck looked nervous. Nicky had asked him shortly after Lorna had been sent to Isolation to try to keep an eye on her in there. If any of the staff members were kind of almost on the girls' side, it was him. He seemed to have a little more respect and empathy for them than most of the others... But he was kind of an idiot too.

"She okay?" Nicky frowned.

Luscheck shrugged a shoulder and hesitated.

"Luscheck... Is she alright?" Nicky stared with wide, dark eyes.

"She is..." Luscheck finally answered. "She's okay... They gave her a pretty strong drug earlier, but it's wearing off and I don't think they're planning on drugging her again. Maybe unless she starts fighting too hard to get free. They've got her in the bed restraints."

"What?" Nicky felt like her heart stopped. "Why? She's not gonna hurt anyone. She weighs like seventy pounds."

"She attacked Mendez right after he brought her in. Scratched his face." Luscheck frowned. "She told me he was attacking her and that she was fighting back."

Nicky felt tears in her eyes as she stared down at the floor. Boo's hand rested on her shoulder as the older girl took over the conversation.

"Has he been back there again?" Boo wondered. "Caputo said to Nicky that he wouldn't be allowed back there."

"Well, he's not technically allowed, but there's like no formal written rule that says anything's gonna happen if he does go back. I think it was more like he's assigned somewhere else than he's banned from Isolation. Maybe he doesn't even know he's not allowed. Maybe it's more like if you're a secretary in charge of the phones, you're not really supposed to mop the floor and do the janitor's job, but you could and you won't be punished." Luscheck rambled.

Nicky stared up at him with a frown. "Has he been back there again?" She repeated Boo's question.

Luscheck looked away and nodded. "Yeah. I made him leave."

"Did he hurt her?" Nicky felt her chest grow cold.

"I don't know... She was really upset. She didn't say. She was just screaming for help and then cried when I got in there and made Mendez leave." Luscheck frowned. "I asked her what happened and she wouldn't say. She seemed really mad a me. I'm trying, Nicky."

Nicky felt tears in her eyes. They had been working so hard to try to prevent this man from hurting Lorna. Nicky had gone with her when she could. Boo did the same here and there. They worried over it so much, made plans to avoid it... And all he had to do was snap his fingers, send her to Isolation... and he had nearly unlimited access to her.

A big part of Nicky felt like she failed. Like she just wanted to give up and die. Mendez probably raped Lorna - maybe more than once. The one thing Nicky wanted to prevent more than anything in this world... She couldn't. She lost. He won...

But she couldn't give up. It wasn't over. Lorna was still there, still needing Nicky's help. Mendez could hurt her again - hurt her worse. It wasn't over until Lorna was safely out of there. No matter what Mendez may have already done, Lorna was still in danger of suffering more.

"What do we have to do to get her out of there?" Nicky asked.

"We can't. We're not in charge here. I'm not in charge. I've already talked to Caputo. He said Mendez can't be back there anymore, but it's not like a formal order with repercussions if he does go back." Luscheck frowned. "All I can do is try to keep an eye on her, but I can't do that constantly."

Nicky stared up at him. "So we just do nothing, and he can still do whatever he wants." She rephrased.

"Kind of..." Luscheck shrugged one shoulder. "I went in there once already, and Lorna was clearly upset... But she was still dressed. Mendez was dressed... He couldn't have done too much, right?"

Nicky scowled. "You don't have to be naked to sexually assault someone. Neither does the victim." She told him. "And just because he could have done worse doesn't mean whatever he did do is okay."

"I know..." Luscheck raised his hands defensively. "Sorry... I'm not trying to minimize this or anything... Just... I'm trying to help, but I don't know what to do. I'm trying to make you feel better... I realize he could have still hurt her. That's why I asked her what he did, but she wouldn't say."

Nicky shook her head. Of course she wouldn't say. Luscheck was asking Lorna for information, acting like it mattered - like he'd do something to get her out of there if she told him... but he wasn't going to do shit. Why would she bother telling him? "This is bullshit, Luscheck, and you know it. You've gotta do something." Nicky insisted. "I don't care if you get in trouble... You can't say you give a shit about her if you won't risk your job to help her. He's hurting her. You have to do something."

"Like what?" He frowned.

"Go back there. Physically undo the restraints, and let her leave." Nicky stared. "No one has to know it was you... Just get her out. We'll wait here. She and I will flee the entire facility if we have to. I don't care if we end up in juvie after. It can't be worse than this."

"I can't do that... Someone would see. I'd get fired." Luscheck frowned. "And I know... I get it. I'm an ass for being worried about that... But what good will I be able to do for her or anyone else if I just get myself fired?"

"Then I'll do it." Nicky offered. "Leave the door wedged open with something when there's not much going on back there. We'll sneak in, get her out, and leave. No one will know you had anything to do with it. If we get caught, we're in trouble. Not you."

Luscheck looked uncertain as he shifted from one foot to the other. "I don't know..."

"It's that, or you're basically an accomplice." Boo scowled up at him. "I don't know if you've heard or seen any of the sick shit Mendez says or does to some of the girls in here... He sexually harasses people right out in the open. If he's allowed to sneak back there with no consequence, he's gonna hurt her - worse than he already did. We don't really know how far he might take it."

Nicky felt her throat tighten as Boo put into words all of her own worst fears. Mendez could be hurting Lorna right now. If she fought back or if he felt like he hurt her too much on accident - left too much evidence... would he panic and kill her? She felt tears in her eyes. Lorna did nothing to deserve this. She was so sweet and meek and gentle.

"Help us out here..." Boo said again. "She deserves better than this..."

"Luscheck... This is all gonna come out in the open, very soon. Mendez is going to get in a lot of trouble. I guarantee it. I'll ask his other patients if they have anything to add. Boo and I have both seen him say and do really unethical shit. That's at the very least three people who will testify against him. The police will dig up the past - find whatever girl there was a rumor about him raping before... It's going to be messy... You don't want to be on the wrong side of this." Nicky glared.

Luscheck inhaled and exhaled, clearly nervous by what Nicky was suggesting.

"You help us, or you help him. Those are the only two choices here. Doing nothing helps him." Nicky explained. "Don't be a piece of shit here, Luscheck. There's a tiny, defenseless fifteen year old girl in there, tied to a bed, terrified of this giant fucking prick... and if you don't do something, you're gonna be part of the reason he hurts her. He can't do anything if we don't let him. You have more power here than we do."

"I'm just a monitor..." He frowned. "I can't make choices or-"

"No. You have the ability to unlock that door, to accidentally leave it slightly open. You can help us so we'll be the ones breaking the rules. You don't have to risk your job. Just let us risk ourselves." Nicky begged. "It's the right thing to do. It's against the rules, but it's right."

Luscheck looked over at the door. "It's pretty busy in there during the day." He noted. "They overuse it... Red's still back there, Daya, Brooke... Not even the really crazy, violent ones anymore. Just the outspoken ones and the ones who are victims... The ones who fight back. Anyway..." He shook his head. "I can't leave it unlocked yet... But maybe tonight."

"The sooner the better, Luscheck." Nicky urged.

"Maybe about nine thirty. That's six hours... A bit after shift change - most monitors will be doing bed checks. I think that's the best I can do without it being obvious. I'll be doing bed checks in your hallway tonight, so you won't have to worry about that at least." He decided.

Nicky nodded. "Okay... Don't forget." She warned.

"I won't... I've gotta follow procedures... I don't want to lose my job... But I don't trust Mendez is telling the truth. Maybe I'm not totally sure on all of it, but I don't think she deserves to be back there. And Mendez is being weird." Luscheck frowned.

"Which room is she in?" Boo asked.

"Um. Four, I think. Its the second one on the right." Luscheck answered.

"That's the room I was in." Nicky noted.

"Nine thirty. Make sure it's unlocked." Boo repeated, staring intently at Luscheck.

"Okay." He nodded. "Just make sure no one ends up hearing I left it unlocked. I want to help, but I don't want to get fired over it."

"Thanks, Luscheck. We won't breathe a word." Nicky promised.

"Good luck..." Luscheck forced a small smile, then exhaled and walked off.

Nicky shook her head as she looked back at Boo. "I hope we're not fucking up here..." She whispered. "Part of me thinks we should just call the police right now..."

"We're teenaged criminals, Nichols." Boo frowned. "And Lorna's a delusional nutcase. They're not gonna believe us. They've got a whole staff here who probably already has all of this explained away in writing - that Lorna's crazy... that we're all liars and thieves and addicts..."

Nicky frowned and looked down. She knew what Boo was saying was probably true. Adults didn't believe kids like them.

**xxxxxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 25**

**xxxxxx**

"Hey, Sweetheart." The nurse from before spoke as he walked slowly into Lorna's room. "How are you feeling?"

Lorna swallowed and frowned. She was feeling terrible... Scared, upset, violated. She knew this man didn't believe her the last time she told him that Mendez attacked her. He wouldn't believe her this time either, so there was no point in trying to tell him what happened twenty, thirty, or forty minutes ago. Maybe it was an hour or two. She didn't know. Time seemed to move in slow motion back here, and yet every time someone else came into the room, it felt like it was too soon.

The nurse looked disappointed when she didn't answer, but took a few silent steps forward, looking down at her with a frown as he slid the restraint up a bit on her wrist. "You've been pulling against these?" He asked.

Lorna stared up at him, shrinking down slightly. Of course she had.

"That's not helping you, Lorna." He pouted. "You're hurting yourself. And for what? You're not leaving this room until you're more stable - until we know you're not dangerous to yourself or others."

She felt herself shaking slightly, more in anger now than in fear. "When someone's practically laying on top of you, with your shirt pulled up over your chest... with their mouth on you... with their hand down your pants, their other hand over your mouth... You start getting desperate. I pulled against my restraints because I couldn't do anything else to get him off of me." She growled.

"Mendez?" The nurse frowned.

"Yes." She stared. "Luscheck came in when I started screaming. He made him leave."

The nurse nodded. "When was this?"

"Like a half an hour ago... maybe. An hour or two? There's no clock..." She trailed off with a shrug.

"And you're sure he was trying to hurt you?" The nurse frowned.

"Yes." She felt her hands ball into fists, but grimaced and unclenched them when she noticed the nurse zero in on them.

"We're going to try another medication for you, Lorna. Something a little less strong than before, but that'll still make you more relaxed. We can't have you hurting yourself." The nurse explained.

Lorna shook her head. "I don't need it... I won't hurt my wrists... He was on top of me. I just wanted him to leave. He's not even supposed to be back here... Please don't drug me..."

"Did Luscheck see him hurting you?" The nurse's eyebrows rose.

"No, but he came in right after, and Mendez wasn't supposed to be there..." Lorna breathed.

The nurse shook his head as though slightly annoyed.

"Are you even allowed to order medication? You're a nurse... Not a doctor..." Lorna felt panic rising in her chest.

"The doctor ordered it. She told me to give it to you so long as you're still showing signs of being aggressive. The bruises and scuffs on your wrists are a sign of aggression - aggression toward yourself." The nurse explained.

She shook her head as the nurse produced a syringe from a metal tray he must have wheeled in without her noticing. He walked over and stuck her arm with it like he had before and injected her with whatever it was.

"He had my shirt all the way up over my chest..." She breathed through unshed tears, feeling the drug taking over again. She felt immediately tired, a bit disoriented. Speaking was already more difficult. "His hand..." She cut herself off with a shaking breath as she closed her eyes.

"We're going to get you all better, Sweetheart. The doctor's looking into some things to help with the delusions. I know you're scared." The nurse put his hand lightly on hers. She tried to pull her fingers away but could barely move.

Lorna didn't see a point in trying to explain any of this to this man. He was determined to not believe her. That was the end of it. So she let her heavy eyelids stay closed as the numb darkness edged around her mind and took her consciousness with it.

She didn't know how long she'd been passed out, but when she woke up, it was to the feeling of a hand on her stomach.

Lorna blinked her heavy eyelids open slowly, looking up to see who was standing over her. It seemed like everything she saw right now was blanketed in a grey fog. Her eyelids felt so heavy. She could barely keep them open.

She let out a soft, shaking whimper as she realized it was Mendez hovering there, rubbing his huge hand slowly over her stomach. She couldn't even bring herself to speak up at the moment. She couldn't get her brain to connect to her mouth to form words.

"I told you that you'd regret screaming." Mendez whispered. "Can't scream now, can ya?" He laughed as he put both hands up on her waist, grabbing her pants and panties and sliding them down her legs, all the way to her ankles.

Lorna let out a shaking sob as she finally managed to squeak out a desperate plea. "Please..." She whimpered. "Don't..." Her voice was so soft and so weak. There was no way anyone was going to hear her. She could do nothing to stop this.

"Won't take much to get me hard since you've been being a fucking tease all weak. I've already been doing nothing but thinking about you." He breathed as he put one of his hands on the front of his pants, grabbing himself and closing his eyes. He put his other hand between her legs, rubbing his fingers there slowly as he exhaled.

"Please!" She sobbed, her voice small and weak. She tried to flinch away from his hand, but could barely move - both because she was still tied down, and because the drug she'd been given was very strong and hadn't even almost worn off yet.

"Keep crying, Bitch. It's not gonna help." Mendez breathed. "Not helping you anyway. It sure helps me." He laughed.

Lorna choked out another breathless sob as she felt his fingers weaseling their way between her labia. "Don't touch me..." She whimpered. "Stop..."

"Can't stop, Honey. I've been wanting to do this since the first day I met you." Mendez told her as he ran his fingers very slowly and lightly between her legs. "Just relax." He advised again.

She breathed in and out shaking breaths as she tried to squeeze her legs closed, tried to shrink down away from his hands. "Stop!" She whimpered. "I'll pee on myself! Stop or I'll pee..." She threatened. Surely he didn't want that...

Mendez laughed. "Well... Go ahead, I guess... Wait for me to get my face down there and I'll taste it."

Lorna stared at him, speechless. Was he serious?

He moved his fingers away from her, only to grip each of her thighs in a hard, bruising hand, spreading her legs painfully as much as her restraints allowed. He knelt down, pressing his face between her legs. "Go ahead." He laughed.

"No! Please!" Lorna sobbed weakly, squeezing her eyes shut and flinching back as she felt his tongue run up between her legs.

"Won't help your case with those of the staff who are convinced you're fuckin' crazy... Pissing yourself instead of just asking to be taken to the bathroom... I mean, you're a fifteen year old girl. You shouldn't be pissin' the bed. They're definitely going to think you're nuts... But... It does sound kinda hot, in a weird, kinky way... So... Go for it." He licked his tongue up between her labia a couple more times.

All Lorna could manage were soft, weak cries. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"What, you're not gonna pee for me, Babe?" Mendez laughed as he looked back up at her. "Thought you said you would." He forced a fake pout.

Lorna sobbed softly as she kept her eyes shut, feeling Mendez leg go of one of her thighs and put his fingers back between her legs. "We'll get back to the regular, non-kinky stuff then. Just relax." He repeated.

Lorna shook her head and sobbed. How on earth could she relax right now? She couldn't even bring herself to say anything else. She felt so tired, so drained and defeated. She blinked her eyes open and stared up at her attacker, who looked right back.

Mendez only smirked as he took a small square package out of his pocket and held it up so she could see it. She recognized it as a condom.

"Extra large." He bragged, placing the condom on the bed next to her and unzipping his pants.

"No..." She whimpered, trying to shrink down as he climbed up onto the mattress. He gripped at her thighs trying to spread her legs, but finding it a bit difficult thanks to her ankles being secured. "Stop..." Lorna breathed, squeezing her eyes shut.

Mendez exhaled and then reached down to untether just one of her ankles. After one of her legs was free, he slid her pants and panties off that foot so he could spread her legs further. He then pressed his knees painfully against her thighs to keep her legs open. "Try to relax, Babe, or this is really gonna hurt." He threatened, spreading her labia with his fingers and rubbing there lightly with his hand, pushing one finger up into her and sliding it in and out a few times. "I'm trying to loosen you up here, but my dick is huge. You gotta relax." He laughed.

"Stop..." Lorna whispered, trying to tug at her arms, trying to move her free leg - which wasn't so free now that Mendez was leaning heavily against her thigh. She wasn't confident she'd be able to move even if she wasn't being held down by him and the leather restraints around her wrists and ankle. She felt so exhausted and disoriented.

"Shhh..." Mendez whispered, continuing to slide his finger in and out a few more times. He finally slipped his finger back out, but continued rubbing her there, his fingers grazing over her clitoris so that she breathed in a sharp breath and flinched.

"You like that?" He breathed, rubbing the same spot faster and with more force.

Lorna shook her head as tears streamed down her cheeks. "No..." She whimpered. She didn't like it. It wasn't even close to the same feeling as when Nicky did it. It was unbearable. When Nicky touched her there, it was euphoric. She was sensitive there, and Nicky's gentle, expert touch was multiplied... Now Mendez's rough, awkward, unwanted touch was multiplied. It didn't feel tingly and exciting. It felt like being tickled when you weren't laughing anymore. It was weird, even an almost pinching feeling. She didn't like it at all.

"I did some reading online since last time. Read that's what gets girls off. You think I can get you to come if I keep goin?" Mendez breathed, rubbing his fingers quicker, pressing against her harder.

Lorna winced and shook her head. "You're hurting me..." She choked in a tiny voice as she tried uselessly to pull her legs closed and yank her arms free.

"Alright..." He laughed. "If this isn't doing anything for you, we'll just get to good part."

"Please don't..." She sobbed pulling weakly and uselessly against her restraints. She closed her eyes as she saw him tearing open the condom he'd brought. She felt like she could pass out. She wondered if she should just stop fighting it. Let herself lose consciousness. She certainly didn't want to be mentally present for what was about to happen.

As her awareness began to fade and she felt her attacker's hand rub up her thigh and his fingers spreading her labia again, she suddenly heard something that caused her ears to perk up, and her eyes to open.

"Get off of her!" A familiar voice growled as she felt Mendez being pulled back away from her.

Lorna blinked her heavy eyelids as she saw what she swore was Boo dragging Mendez off of her. "Boo?" She whispered, feeling both relieved and confused. She looked over to her right to see Nicky, who put her hand lightly against Lorna's collar before reaching down and pulling her into a hug. "Nicky?" Lorna whispered. Where they really here? Was she dreaming?

"Are you okay?" Nicky breathed as she loosened the straps around her wrists enough to slide Lorna's hands up out of them

"Nicky..." Lorna breathed, still unsure if the older girl was really here in front of her right now.

"Yeah. It's me... I'm here..." Nicky pulled Lorna up into a hug.

The younger girl couldn't really move much under the influence of whatever drug she'd been given, but she tried to hug Nicky back. She felt Nicky lay her back down and then carefully pull her panties and pants back up.

Lorna could feel herself shaking as she focused on Nicky's movements. The older girl was untying her ankle now. "Is he gone?" Lorna whispered, finally looking around the room again. Only she and Nicky were in here. It sounded like there was some sort of commotion out in the hall, but Lorna couldn't focus on anything any individual out there was saying. She felt lost and confused, disoriented... "Are you really here? Is this real? Am I awake?" She breathed. None of this made sense.

"You're awake. He's gone. I think another staff member dragged him off..." Nicky answered. "Did he hurt you?"

Lorna shrugged slightly. "I don't know..." She breathed, letting her heavy eyelids fall closed. He didn't, did he? Not like a serious, emergency-level injury, right? And he didn't even get to the worst part. He used his fingers again, but not necessarily violently. She wasn't actually injured... Was she? She felt so confused and tired.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Nicky frowned.

"So tired..." Lorna spoke in a tiny voice.

"Okay..." Nicky pulled Lorna up into a hug. "Can I get a doctor in here?" She called out.

"Not the nurse." Lorna whispered, letting herself relax against Nicky's chest. "Don't leave me." She added.

"I won't, Baby." Nicky hugged her tighter. "I'm not fucking going anywhere."

**xxxxxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 26**

**xxxxxx**

"Mendez got arrested. Boo watched them take him away in cuffs. They weren't even secretive about it. She said a lot of the girls even applauded." Nicky explained as she rubbed her hand up and down Lorna's arm. The staff was being especially forgiving of how close Lorna wanted to be to Nicky right now. They were letting the two girls share a bed in the hospital wing while the drug Lorna had been given wore off.

Lorna supposed the staff might very well be terrified right now - so many of them had screwed up not taking her seriously. They were probably scared she was going to sue them. Maybe she would.

"Fig got fired too, I heard." Nicky noted. "Or maybe suspended. Either way, she's in trouble for not listening when you first told her about this."

"Good." Lorna exhaled. She was a lot more aware of herself now. It had been a few hours since Nicky and Boo had come in and saved her. "Boo's not in trouble is she? And you're not?" Lorna wondered.

"Course not. They wouldn't dare at this point. Red's out of Isolation too. Caputo was talking about giving all four of us shortened sentences in here because of all this shit. They're scared." Nicky laughed softly.

"Good. They should be." Lorna whispered.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get in there and help you." Nicky's voice was small.

Lorna blinked, staring up at Nicky's face. The older girl's eyes were shining with tears. "It's not your fault, Nicky... and you guys really got there just in time. He was about to-" She cut herself off, not wanting to put it into words.

"Must've been terrifying." Nicky whispered, hugging Lorna close.

"It was." Lorna agreed. "I couldn't move. I was tied down and drugged. Even when he untied one of my legs, I still couldn't move. I couldn't try to kick him or anything."

Nicky hugged her tighter, but didn't say anything else, leaving Lorna room to further explain. She honestly wanted all of this off her chest, even if she also didn't want to talk about it ever again. She supposed if she were going to confide in anyone, it should be Nicky.

"He was mad because the time he was in there before, I started screaming and he had to stop." Lorna whispered.

"Stop what?" Nicky's voice shook slightly.

Lorna leaned her head on Nicky's shoulder, pausing for a moment, wondering if she wanted to tell Nicky everything or not. It wouldn't help anything to say it. It couldn't change anything... but then, it didn't help to stay quiet either. Staying quiet meant no one knew what she was going through. If she told Nicky, the older girl would be supportive.

"He had my shirt pulled up." Lorna whispered, closing her eyes as she thought back. "He had his hand..." She trailed off, exhaling a shaking breath before trying again. "He put two of his fingers in me... Like you did, but it hurt."

Nicky breathed out and hugged Lorna tighter. "I'm so sorry, Lorna."

Lorna shook her head. "He had his hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream, but he got distracted and grabbed my chest with it. Then I screamed."

Nicky nodded. "I'm glad you got the chance to get him off of you... And I'm sorry no one else was watching out for you. These fuckers should have been watching him. If they didn't immediately suspend him, they should have watched him at least."

"Yeah." Lorna agreed. The second she told Fig that he was making inappropriate comments, he shouldn't have been her counselor anymore. When she told the nurse that he had attacked her, he should have been banned from Isolation - in a way that would ensure he really stayed out... But really, he should have been fired or suspended.

"If nothing else, I guess he can't hurt anyone else now. Not here." Nicky noted.

"Yeah." Lorna smiled slightly. That was good. Maybe all of her suffering hadn't been for nothing. Maybe she saved other girls from the same thing. That was big. "So... when he came back - right before you and Boo... He was mad... And he didn't waste any time teasing me or groping or kissing... Just pulled my pants down and started going for it... He had a condom and everything. He wasn't going to risk getting caught before he got what he wanted, I guess. But he did get caught." She felt a small smile on her lips and tears in her eyes.

Nicky shook her head and frowned. "I'm glad he didn't get to do more... but I'm sorry for everything he did get to do."

"Its not your fault." Lorna repeated, frowning as the thought about how strange it was that Boo and Nicky randomly showed up. "How'd you get back there?"

"Luscheck left the door unlocked for us." Nicky explained.

Lorna felt her shoulders slump. "Really?" She frowned. She had given up on the man. She had been sure he wasn't going to do shit to help.

"Yeah. I asked him to check in on you and report back... He said you wouldn't tell him exactly what happened when he caught Mendez in there with you." Nicky noted.

Lorna nodded softly. "I didn't think he'd do anything about it. I thought it was worthless to tell him anything after the first thing - right after I got there... Because he and Caputo were both asking me questions and Mendez still came back - like no one took me seriously."

Nicky shook her head. "He should have been immediately suspended at the very least."

"Yeah." Lorna whispered, swallowing nervously. He really should have been. The people at this facility had an obligation to keep their clients safe... And Lorna had told Fig about Mendez the second he started saying things he shouldn't have been. She told the nurse as soon as Mendez attacked her back in Isolation. Neither of them listened.

Then she told Luscheck and Caputo, and Mendez still managed to hurt her again - twice... So many people had failed. Maybe Luscheck tried a little more. Maybe he believed her... but he still hadn't stopped the man from coming back. But then, maybe Luscheck didn't have enough power. Maybe he did do what he was supposed to - and it just didn't help. Maybe Caputo was the one who failed between the two of them. He was the one who probably could have gotten Mendez fired... Right? Was Caputo his boss? He acted like he was.

"You still okay?" Nicky asked as she ran her fingers carefully up and down Lorna's arm.

"Yeah." Lorna nodded. "Just thinking."

Nicky nodded as well, still running her hand lightly over Lorna's arm. "Well... You can talk to me if you want. Anything you want outta your head, I'm here."

"Thanks." Lorna smiled. She looked down at herself. She was still wearing all the same clothing she had worn when Mendez first dragged her into Isolation. Just a t-shirt, sweatpants, underwear, and socks. Her bra was probably still in Nicky's bed.

She frowned and felt tears in her eyes as she stared down at her chest. She could still feel Mendez's hands there. His warm, rough, harsh hands. His skin didn't feel soft like Nicky's. He wasn't gentle.

She closed her eyes when she remembered his mouth on her, sucking on her nipple. It was so gross. He had kept asking her if she let Nicky suck on her breasts... He clearly couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Lorna?" Nicky's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

The younger girl blinked her eyes open, but didn't say anything.

"You want to talk about it?" Nicky asked.

Lorna shook her head. "I just want the feeling of him off of me... I can feel his hands on me. His mouth..."

"His mouth?" Nicky frowned.

"Yeah." Lorna whispered. "Do you think I can take a shower?"

"Yeah. The doctor said you could. She said if you can walk and do it on your own without being disoriented or anything, you're good. There's one in the bathroom right there." Nicky nodded toward the small bathroom attached to the room.

Lorna nodded and started to stand. The drugs she'd been given were mostly worn off. She felt slightly dizzy, but mostly okay.

"I can go ask for extra clothes and a towel if you want to go get started." Nicky suggested.

Lorna swallowed, staring at the bathroom door. She knew Mendez was gone. No one was going to sneak in there and hurt her. It was over. Even so, she hadn't been left alone since Mendez had been pulled off of her. Ever since that moment, Nicky was right here.

She remembered Nicky holding her hand while the doctor examined her. That had been so scary and uncomfortable - after everything that had happened - to have a doctor she didn't even know looking and touching down there... But Nicky had stayed. It made the experience far less terrifying.

After that, she remembered feeling so tired she couldn't keep her eyes open, squeezing the older girl's hand in an effort to make sure she didn't leave... Then she fell asleep, woke up later and Nicky was still holding her hand. Boo must have come in at some point and updated Nicky on everything. Maybe Caputo did too. It took so long for the drug to wear off enough that Lorna was even aware of herself and able to stay awake... But Nicky was seemingly right there at her side the whole time.

"I'll be gone like five minutes tops." Nicky noted, clearly sensing Lorna's unease.

Finally, Lorna blinked and nodded. She couldn't have Nicky babysitting her forever. She could take a shower by herself. She was being ridiculous here. "Alright." She said in a small voice.

"Okay." Nicky squeezed her hand and forced a smile. "Be right back."

Lorna nodded and stared at the door as Nicky left. With a shaking exhale, she made her way into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. There was no lock. Probably so if someone passed out in here, the doctors and nurses could get in easily.

Lorna watched the door as she stepped out of her clothes, dropping them to the floor and kicking them away toward the wall. They were disgusting. She knew Mendez hadn't ever gotten to the worst part... Besides saliva possibly being on her shirt and maybe her panties, there weren't fluids of any kind all over her clothing... But even just knowing his hands touched them made her want to burn them.

She stepped into the shower next, feeling her heart pounding and her breaths becoming shallow. She felt so angry and cheated right now. Mendez had no right to touch her. He was supposed to help her in here... She was supposed to be able to talk to him - tell him her problems, let him help her change things that were wrong with her... But he hadn't done any of that. He just screwed her up worse.

Turning on the water, very hot, Lorna stepped into the shower. A large bottle of shampoo that seemed like it had been in here since before she was born was in one corner. There wasn't anything else. No conditioner, no body wash or face soap... Just a giant bottle of shampoo.

She exhaled and shook her head, angry with the staff again for not providing better shower materials. What kind of human being only used shampoo and nothing else?

She squirted a generous amount in her palm and lathered it up in her hands, starting with her chest - where Mendez had put his mouth. She scrubbed the soap there, trying to make herself forget he'd ever touched her. His hands weren't squeezing and groping anymore. His mouth wasn't sucking.

Lorna felt her breath catch in her throat when she noticed a red mark on her breast. She ran her fingers over it, let the water wash the soap away, ran her fingers over it again as she stared. Was that a hickey?

A soft, but frantic gasp spilled out of her mouth as she scrubbed the spot harder. She wasn't going to be able to wash it away. He had sucked on her breast, made a mark there... The memory of him was going to last forever, and now she couldn't even get her body to physically look okay. He had ruined her.

Lorna let out a choked sob as she squirted more shampoo in her hand, frantically scrubbing between her legs. His hand had been there too - more than once. Three separate times. He had been so rough when he first brought her to isolation, shoving his hand down the front of her pants, trying so hard to get his fingers into her. She didn't even think he was enjoying it himself. He just wanted her to feel pain. He seemed so mad - so jealous that Lorna had let Nicky touch her but wouldn't let him. He wanted to force his fingers into her just to prove to her that he could.

She had fought back, but his finger was right there, so close to inside. Probably if he just didn't hold back - didn't worry about injuring her and making his crime obvious - he could have done it then. He was close enough, and Lorna wasn't strong enough to close her legs tight enough to keep him out. She got out of it that time, just barely.

And then the next time - that was the time he did push his fingers up into her. She was tied down with those cruel wrist and ankle restraints. She couldn't even move. All she could do was beg him, and even that was taken away when he put his hand over her mouth. So she was left crying, pulling uselessly at her arms and legs as he forced his fingers into her, made sick comments and jokes, put his mouth on her breast. She kept crying and flinching - trying to get away. He didn't care. It was so invasive, so personal... Painful, humiliating, awkward. She'd never been more uncomfortable and scared in her life...

Except for maybe when he came back the third time, when he was ready to use his penis instead of his hand, and was awkwardly rubbing her - not pushing his fingers into her at first... just rubbing. Then he used one finger to penetrate her - not two... so it didn't hurt as much... Somehow it was even worse than the time before even though it wasn't as painful - maybe because she knew what was coming next, maybe because he was rubbing her clitoris, trying to force her body to react to it when she didn't want to - trying to prove to her that she wanted it when she most certainly didn't. She didn't know if he was trying to prepare her or himself when he lightly rubbed his hand between her legs before slipping on the condom. Either way, it was dreadful, and she couldn't get the feeling of him off of her, no matter how hard she scrubbed.

Lorna scrubbed and scrubbed her body, using more and more of the bottle of shampoo. She ran her hands quickly up and down her inner-thighs, over the darkening bruises from his knees. She scrubbed and scrubbed between her legs again, over her breasts. She couldn't get the feeling of his hands and mouth off of her.

Every time she closed her eyes or just stopped thinking about something else for even a moment, she felt his fingers rubbing between her legs. She felt his hard, rough hands grabbing and squeezing at her breasts. She felt his warm, wet mouth sucking on her nipple.

Lorna let out a shaking sob as she sunk down to the shower floor. This was never going to go away. She was going to feel him forever.

**xxxxxx**


	27. Chapter 27

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 27**

**xxxxxx**

Nicky knocked lightly on the door to the bathroom. It had taken a little longer than she'd hoped to track down some extra clothing and a towel for Lorna. The nurse had given her only a hospital gown, but Nicky figured she'd want some panties and socks at the very least. She eventually managed to convince a nurse to go get her regular sweatpants and a t-shirt like the girls wore in the regular facility.

Lorna was only being kept here for observation until the drugs she'd been given were completely out of her system. She wasn't physically injured or sick. They wouldn't need to place IVs or do anything too crazy, so the hospital gown was a little over the top.

"Lorna, you okay in there?" Nicky called out when she didn't hear an answer after knocking. She paused and waited before knocking again, putting her ear close to the door and calling out louder. "Lorna?"

"Y-yeah?" She heard a small, shaky answer.

Nicky swallowed. It sounded like Lorna was fighting to keep back tears. "You okay?" Nicky called back.

Lorna didn't respond.

"Can I come in?" Nicky asked, slowly opening the door, leaving the younger girl time to tell her not to enter the room. "I'm coming in, Lorna..." She called out, still opening the door slowly.

Lorna didn't object, so Nicky made her way inside, closing the bathroom door behind her and placing Lorna's change of clothes and towel on a shelf by the shower. There was a lot of steam in the room, and it smelled very heavily of some kind of floral soap. Lorna was virtually silent behind the shower curtain.

"Kid, you alright?" Nicky frowned.

Lorna let out a small, shaking noise before finally answering. "No..." She squeaked.

"What's going on, Lorna? You wanna talk? You can finish getting cleaned up, get dressed... Come back to the bed... I'll stay with you the whole time. We can talk, or just lay there. Whatever you need." Nicky breathed, feeling entirely trapped by the fact that her friend was in so much emotional pain right now. There was nothing Nicky could do to take away what had happened. She wanted desperately to make it all go away, but she couldn't.

"I can feel him on me..." Lorna whispered. Nicky could barely hear her.

"Maybe you should turn the hot water down a little." Nicky suggested with a nervous grimace. It was so steamy in the room. She hoped Lorna wasn't burning herself without realizing it. "Lorna?" Nicky called out again when the younger girl didn't answer. "You hear me?"

Lorna still made no effort to respond.

With an exhale, Nicky grabbed the shower curtain, pulling it back carefully. "I'm opening the curtain, Lorna..." She breathed, hoping the younger girl wouldn't freak out. Nicky had already seen every inch of Lorna's body, but she didn't want to make Lorna upset if the younger girl didn't want to be seen right now.

Lorna looked up from her position on the floor, sniffing back tears as Nicky turned the hot water down a bit and then knelt down in front of her.

"What do you need me to do?" Nicky asked, staring into Lorna's eyes. "Whatever you need, Lorna... I'm here for you. I want to help. I just don't know how..." She felt tears choking her up as she stared down at Lorna.

Lorna sniffed and shook her head. "I feel him on me..." She said again. "I can feel his hands, his mouth... I can't get the memory of his touch to leave... I've been scrubbing and scrubbing..." She grimaced, running her hands harshly over her chest to demonstrate. "It's still there. It won't go away..." She whispered, closing her eyes and shrinking down as sobs shook through her shoulders.

Nicky nodded slowly. She couldn't really offer a solution to that. Obviously Mendez's hands weren't on her anymore. It was a memory she was trying to get rid of, and soap couldn't help with that.

"Nicky, help me..." Lorna cried, grabbing Nicky's hand in hers and pulling it toward her, pressing it against her breast.

"Um..." Nicky breathed, feeling both Lorna's heartbeat and her own pounding. "I don't think..." She hesitated. She didn't want Lorna to throw herself at Nicky right now. Obviously Nicky loved Lorna. She loved doing sexual things with her... But this was not the time. She didn't want Lorna to regret anything. The younger girl was upset. She wasn't making the best choices for herself right now.

"Wash him off of me... I want to remember your hands, not his." Lorna sobbed, pulling at Nicky's arm and dragging the older girl's hand across her chest.

"I can't, Lorna... I can't..." Nicky pulled her hand back.

"Yes you can! Nicky, please!" Lorna sobbed, pulling her knees closer to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"I'd be taking advantage, Lorna. You aren't thinking clearly right now. You're traumatized..." Nicky frowned.

"Then help me!" Lorna whimpered. "I just want you to help wash him off... I scrub and scrub, but it's just me. It's my hands. His are stronger... Yours are strongest. Just help me clean him away..."

Nicky felt her shoulders slump slightly. Was that all Lorna wanted? For Nicky to literally wash her body for her? So the younger girl would feel someone else's hands besides her own - but someone she trusted - cleaning her skin? A kind, safe touch from someone she trusted to overpower the rough touches from him still lingering in her mind? Maybe it wasn't sexual. Not to Lorna.

"Y-you just want me to help clean away his touches?" Nicky frowned. "No sex... Just..."

"Yeah." Lorna whispered, her eyes still shining with tears. "I can't do it. I've been trying..."

Nicky nodded. "Okay... No sex though. I mean it. Even if you think you want it, we can't right now."

Lorna let out a soft, tearful laugh. "I don't want it right now..." She agreed.

Nicky smiled sadly, putting her hand against the side of Lorna's face and brushing her wet hair back away from her eyes. She leaned down and kissed the younger girl lightly on the forehead and then moved back.

"Here..." Lorna handed her a huge bottle of shampoo and then moved her legs down so that she was sitting tailor-style, like little kids sitting on the floor in a classroom. She stuck out her lower lip in a pout as she stared up at Nicky with tear-brimmed eyes.

With a small exhale, Nicky poured some shampoo in her palm. "This all they gave you? Just shampoo?" She looked up at the various empty, tiny, plastic shelves in the corner of the shower. "Cheap pricks."

Lorna laughed softly, then sniffed back tears. "I already used like half of it..." She whispered.

Nicky nodded, working the shampoo into a lather between her hands and then pausing nervously, not wanting to touch Lorna anywhere before she was sure it was okay with the other girl.

"He grabbed all over here..." Lorna spoke in a tiny voice, putting her hand on one of her breasts and then running it over to the other one. "And he put his mouth here..." She looked down as she let her fingertips run over one of her nipples and a small red mark under it. It looked like a hickey. The son of a bitch had sucked Lorna's breast until he gave her a hickey. It honestly made Nicky's blood boil... But she couldn't get angry right now. Not visibly. Lorna needed her to be calm.

"Okay..." Nicky breathed, putting her hand lightly on Lorna's chest, staring at the younger girl as Lorna looked up and stared back. They maintained eye contact while Nicky moved her hands lightly over Lorna's breasts, covering her skin with a thick layer of lathered up soap.

Nicky could feel Lorna trembling slightly under her hands. Her heart was pounding and her breaths were short and shaky.

"You still okay? I'm trying, Lorna..." Nicky felt tears in her own eyes. "Just don't think about him. He's gone. He's never gonna touch you again."

Lorna sniffed and nodded, putting her hands on top of Nicky's and guiding them down between her legs. Lorna closed her eyes and exhaled a shaking breath as she moved both her hand and Nicky's down. She shook her head slightly and let out a choked sob as she let go of Nicky's hand, bent forward, and buried her face in her own hands.

Nicky felt her shoulders slump as she reached out and grabbed Lorna, wrapping her arms around the younger girl and letting her pretty much crawl into her lap. Nicky didn't care that the shower was still on, that Lorna was soaking wet. She grabbed her up and hugged her anyway.

"I can still feel him..." Lorna sobbed. "It won't go away."

Nicky nodded, glancing up to where she put the towel and clothing. She reached one hand up and grabbed the towel, covering Lorna up with it even with them both still sitting partially under the running water.

"I'm never going to get that feeling off of me..." Lorna whispered, choking out another shaking sob.

"Maybe not..." Nicky whispered, running her hand gently up and down Lorna's back. "But you can refuse to give it power. His hands touched you. His mouth touched you. You can't undo that... But he wasn't good. He wasn't memorable, right? Cover it up with something better. His touches were meaningless. You're gonna have so many more times when you do stuff like that when you want to. It's gonna feel amazing... Those are the ones you give power to."

Lorna sniffed and leaned her head against Nicky's shoulder.

"Remember the good ones." Nicky advised. "I can't make what he did go away..."

"I can remember you... When we kissed the first time." Lorna whispered.

"Yeah." Nicky breathed, laughing softly. "I liked that a lot... I didn't know if you did, or if you were just upset... I couldn't tell what you were trying to do... But I liked it."

"I liked it too... And you're right. I didn't know what I was trying to do either. I just did it." Lorna laughed as well.

"And it was nice. You can think about stuff like that. Don't give this random gross creep who's not worthy of being remembered any place in your head." Nicky told her.

"When we were sitting in your bed, and we just started doing stuff..." Lorna spoke. "I didn't plan that... I don't normally do things like that with girls... But you were so good at it."

"Thanks." Nicky laughed. "I didn't plan it either... but I'm glad it happened."

"Oh, me too." Lorna breathed. "I sorta couldn't believe I did it at first... I didn't regret it or anything... Just couldn't believe I'd do something like that with a girl. I didn't ever really think of myself as a lesbian, or even bisexual... I thought I liked boys... But what you did... No boy has ever made me feel like that."

Nicky hugged Lorna tighter, resting her chin on top of the smaller girl's wet hair.

"Three orgasms... My first ones ever." Lorna laughed.

"Really?" Nicky leaned back slightly to see Lorna's face better.

The younger girl nodded. "I didn't really know what an orgasm was, I guess. I thought I did..." her eyes widened as she shook her head. "But I didn't... What I've experienced before, with boys... It's like kinda fun, like tingly and just sorta... like good-feeling because it's different and weird and something my mom told me not to do..." She laughed. "But what you did... Oh my god, Nicky... That was amazing. I thought an orgasm was something else... I was kinda just guessing that it happened and thought it wasn't that big of a thing... But it is. It's a huge thing. I wouldn't'a known that if not for you."

"Well..." Nicky laughed.

"And then the other time, when you started using your mouth..." Lorna exhaled and closed her eyes. "You know just what to do."

"Yeah..." Nicky smiled, running her hands up and down Lorna's back and arm. "I got pretty good at it one summer when my foot was broken and I just had to lay in bed all the time."

Lorna frowned, looking up at her. "You had sex while your foot was broken?"

"With myself." Nicky laughed. "Couldn't go anywhere without crutches and that fuckin' hurts your arms after like half a day... So I just laid in bed a lot. What else is there to do but experiment a little with yourself? I mastered it that summer... And passed my knowledge on."

Lorna laughed as well. "I appreciate it. I still gotta learn so I can do the same for you."

"We'll get there. We've got all the time in the world." Nicky smiled.

Lorna nodded as she leaned further against Nicky, seemingly content to sit silently for a moment.

The warm water still trickled down out of the shower head and both girls were rather soaked by this point. But Nicky supposed if Lorna felt happy here like this, then it was fine. They could sit here until the water got cold. Even after if Lorna wanted to.

"I kinda didn't believe Christopher honestly didn't love me... but I guess maybe I was mixed up on that... and I got something even better once he was gone. Nicky, I love you..." Lorna whispered after a moment of silence between them. "I know we haven't known each other that long... Maybe this is a fling and you'll go off and meet someone better wh-"

"No..." Nicky interrupted, shaking her head and furrowing her brow. "There's no one better, Lorna. I love you too. Our relationship is new, but it's real, and it can last if we let it. I'll let it."

Lorna laughed softly. "I think maybe I'll let it last too... and maybe in a couple days, or weeks... or whenever I'm not feeling so bad... We can do more stuff... I can give you what you gave me... And it'll be another memory. A good one."

Nicky smiled and nodded. "We can make as many good memories as you want, kid."

**xxxxxx**

**THE END**

**xxxxxx**


End file.
